


Magic Roaring In His Veins

by itsoktobemarty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Aphrodisiacs, As you can guess from the tags, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Breathplay, Frottage, Hypnotism, Mild Drug Usage, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Phone Sex, Pixies, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut in non so later chapters, Soul Bond, Spells & Enchantments, Underage Drinking, Vampire!Zayn, Vampires, Veela, barely triggering dub-con, for american standards, louis being bitchy for longer than planned, no lube because vampires, the yellow shorts of doom, veela!harry, ziam smut sealing the scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoktobemarty/pseuds/itsoktobemarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis stops believing in magic at the age of nine. But of course, six years later, he finds out that Zayn, his best friend's boyfriend, is a half-vampire. And obviously Liam soulbonds with him!<br/>In his second year of Uni, Louis meets another supernatural creature: Harry Styles, a veela who's not really able to control his powers and gives him a boner during Modern History.<br/>Said veela seems very interested in Louis, no matter how hard the boy tries to stay away...</p>
<p>Featuring Louis as the sassy True Blood fan, Liam as the devoted boyfriend who may have a pain kink, Zayn as the goth half-vampire who really doesn't need other descriptions, Harry as the clumsy cock tease and Niall as the long-suffering Ambassador of Supernatural Relationships who falls for a pixie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Magic?! and Chapter 1: Bloody Magic!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New fic, probably the one I'm more proud of, at the moment! Check the tags for warnings, and if you have a question leave a comment ;) 
> 
> One Direction is not mine (damn it!) and since there are some references to True Blood, let's just say that I don't own that either.
> 
> What else? I hope you'll like the first chapter, and please tell me if you do!
> 
> -Marty

**Prologue: Magic?!**

Louis Tomlinson decided at the age of nine that unfortunately, magic wasn’t real. Santa Claus wasn’t the one who put gifts under his tree and he was never going to learn how to turn his sister in a frog. His best mate, Liam Payne, wasn’t so sure, always so absorbed in those comic books of his, full of heroes with super powers and mystic creatures. By the age of twelve, he gave up too, disappointed that no letter from Hogwarts came, that his wardrobe wasn’t taking him anywhere and that his home-made Bat Signal did not bring any superhero to help him fight the bullies (but it did bring a wild Louis, so maybe Louis  _was_  a little bit magic). Louis was, at that time, thinking what most of the soon-to-be-teenagers think: what is sex, and how do I apply it to my life?

Liam managed to stay out of the discovery of sex until the age of thirteen, when Louis forced him to watch porn. Among the various perverted things that his friend found in the world wide web, Louis was mostly eager to show him one: gay porn. That’s when Liam found out that Louis liked both boys and girls. Further exploration of the internet proved that Liam also liked boys.  _Only_  boys. Since his best friend liked them too, it didn’t seem such a big deal at the time, and so they found themselves openly gay and bisexual by the age of fifteen. Their families were quite surprised by the earliness of those revelations, but let them be, and even if they thought that it could have been the plethora of female figures in both of their houses to influence them, they never judged and accepted their sexuality. 

Liam was the first that had a serious boyfriend. His name was Zayn Malik, freshly transferred in Doncaster from Bradford. He was fifteen like them, and had a dark, tanned skin with even darker eyes, raven-black hair, a preference for black, almost gothic-like clothes, and a stunning smile. It was love at first sight, quite emotional for two fifteen-years-old boys, but Zayn was sweet despite his bad-boy image and Liam was strong despite his kindness and they fit together like two different sides of the same shell.

Seven months later, it happened.

Louis and Liam were at a sleepover in Zayn’s house, his parents out for a dinner and his sisters asleep (except for his older one, Doniya, who was in Pakistan for an unknown reason). Zayn was nervous, and part of his rebel attitude was lost. He had told the boys that he had something really important to tell them, and he seemed quite worried about their reaction, especially Liam’s.

“This will change everything.” he whispered, but his voice was firm. “But I trust you.”

At that point, Liam and Louis were quite worried about his revelation. But never in their wildest dreams they would have guessed Zayn’s secret. He smiled, unsure, then opened wide his mouth. Instead of normal canine teeth, there were fangs. Like, actual long and pointy fangs that could tear flesh in just a bite.

Liam and Louis were shocked, but not scared. After all, he was still Zayn, Liam’s boyfriend and Louis’ best friend. When they calmed down, Zayn explained that he was a half-vampire, from his father’s side, and had just matured.

When he trusted himself enough to speak without uttering nonsense, Liam muttered, disbelieving: “Wow, magic exists...”

Louis just nodded, still staring open-mouthed at Zayn’s fangs.

Zayn’s turning also meant that he had to go back in Pakistan for two years to be trained by his vampire grandfather. The separation was heart-breaking: Liam declared his love and kissed him (tongue and all, despite his  _fangs_ , Louis was shocked) and the couple promised to keep in touch and remain faithful. Liam was destroyed by Zayn’s departure (Louis himself hid a few tears), but his strong character enabled him to never lose faith in Zayn.

Nevertheless, it turned out that half-vampires were still able to use e-mails and Skype, so they kept in touch with Zayn for the whole period, learning everything about his supernatural abilities. He was faster and stronger that humans, and had enhanced senses that allowed him, for example, to spot other vampires or supernatural creatures. He couldn’t turn into a bat, his reflection was still on every mirror and he could eat garlic, touch silver and crosses and he didn’t sparkle in the sunlight. Full vampires, they learnt, couldn’t bear sunlight, but he could, being vampire only for a half. Still, the sun was dangerous of him during midday and summer, since his skin could burn easily, And not in a sunburn sense. In the I’m-going-on-fire-sense.

Even though Zayn was only a half-vampire. He still needed human blood to survive, at least once every three days now that he was still young. The blood could be from any type of human (forget that bullshit about virgins), and Zayn even explained how vampires mesmerised the victims to make them  _enjoy_  the process. And ugh. Louis thought, it still seems gross and I hope I’ll never have to feed Zayn.

One thing that horror stories had never mentioned was that the blood thirst was stronger around the night of the new moon. Louis thought that it was extremely amusing.

“Why not the full moon like every respectable vampire story?” he asked, for once sincerely interested in Zayn’s blood-sucking habits.

“Because the night is darker during the new moon, so I guess it used to be easier to hunt, back in the times where streetlights didn’t exist. So Mother Nature made us thirstier during those nights. Also, that’s when werewolves are weaker.” Zayn explained.

“Ugh. Because werewolves exist, right. This is my life now. Bloody hell, I’m never  _ever_  asking anything again.” Louis groaned loudly through the speaker, and exited the conversation, muttering something about crushing his sister’s dream to have a dog.

When Zayn came back, he was a 17-years-old sexier than life, and Liam was just as in love with him as he was before their separation. Their reunion was really emotional with Zayn confessing his ‘immortal love’ and Liam crying like a 13-years-old girl and snogging him senseless in the middle of the airport (again, how exactly do you kiss someone that has  _fangs_?!). Luckily, Louis was the only human to witness the scene beside Zayn’s family, because something really weird happened during the kiss (read: borderline not PG make out session). A x-shaped tattoo appeared on both Zayn’s and Liam’s necks, right under their left ears. They immediately broke the kiss because apparently, its appearance was painful, at least for Liam.

The marvellous world of supernatural creatures held another surprise: the soul bond.

Zayn’s father, with endless surprise and awe in his eyes, explained to the two human boys that it was quite common among supernatural races to choose a partner for life, a “soul mate” . How unoriginal, if you ask Louis. The tattoo revealed the bonding, and only appeared when both the member’s love was true, evident, strong and eternal. Zayn’s parents, for example, had bonded after five years of engagement. Bonds before the adulthood were extremely rare, but usually stronger.

In the middle of the general shock, fear (it was, after all, like being married at seventeen) and embarrassment, Louis exclaimed: “ Oh dear! Does this mean that I don’t get the chance to be your best man? That’s bullshit, you’re still having a human wedding, right? You’re still a  _virgin_ , I don’t even-“

“Shut up, Louis!” Liam pleaded, but he was smiling. Zayn chuckled and whispered, hoping that even his vampire father wouldn’t hear: “ I  _definitely_  intend to change the last part.”

And well, maybe Louis could deal with a vampire-in-law.  _Maybe_.

 

**1: Bloody Magic! (Two Years Later)**

 

One of Louis' best memories was when he, Liam and Zayn transferred in London the previous year, the three of them attending the same University and with rooms in the same building, next to each other. Louis decided to study English Literature, Zayn Arts' History and Liam was attending a strange course of Business Management that would help him with his real interest and talent: teaching football. He was now the coach of a team of kids between the age of 13 and 15, and his parents allowed him to pursue a career in football, but they still wanted him to get a degree.

******

 Louis was terribly tired. Why exactly did he decide to go to that party last night? Oh right, because he was a dickhead. How exactly was he supposed to take notes in his first lecture: Medieval Literature? Neither Liam nor Zayn had it, and relying on Eleanor for notes had always proved to be a terrible idea.

Louis groaned on his tea. Keeping up with nice grades and an actual social life on his first year was proving to be really fucking tiring. At least he didn't bring anyone home last night. He put on his best poker face and concealer on the bags under his eyes, and was ready to face everything the day could bring.

He was greeted in his class by an equally hangover and sleep-deprived Eleanor. Her usually perfectly styled hair was pulled up in a ponytail and there was a glass on her desk filled of what definitely looked like aspirin. They both laughed at the other's wrecked state, and swore to never do that again the day before a morning class (even though neither was going to keep the promise). 

Louis had met Eleanor on campus, and they had become partners in crime pretty soon. She was ok with him being bisexual and was almost as wild as him, and they had some sort of friends with benefits relationship going on. Usually it was just and alcohol-induced kiss, but every now and then they left a club together or with a third bloke, because they found out that in bed, they had the same tastes.  

As predicted, due to his hangover and Eleanor's presence, Louis gave up on listening the lecture pretty soon, focusing on getting rid of his stomach-ache. That was how Liam found him on the second period, Modern History. It was a class that the three of them shared. But Zayn was missing that day. It wasn’t that unusual. Being a half-vampire, Zayn had serious issues getting up early in the morning.

“ Louis, are you with us?” Liam waved a hand in front of his face, frown on his serious face.

“ Nope... Remember me not to party on a Sunday night ever again. ” Louis groaned.

Liam sat next to him with a huff.

“ I did tell you. You never listen to me! Next time I’m sending Zayn. ”

“ Don’t. Last time he mesmerised the DJ and the club had to close! Quite extreme, don’t you think?”

Their conversation came to an end when the teacher arrived. She was a middle-aged woman, and Louis hated her. She was always so bitter and uncaring...

“ Be quiet!” she screeched. “I have an announcement. A new student transferred today. He’ll be studying Politic Sciences, so he’ll join our class as well.” She glanced around, as she was expecting him to poof inside the room.  Seeing that it was not going to happen, she snorted. “He’s late on his first day, brilliant.”

As if on cue, the door opened.

And  _bloody fuck._

Every single ounce of testosterone in Louis’ body heated and pulsed in his veins, rushing in his ears to scream: “ Make him fuck you!”, His mouth salivated, and he stared, gaping at the boy who just entered the classroom.

He was tall, by far taller than Louis, with a cherub face, impossibly red and puffy lips, shimmering eyes of a green richer than a emerald’s, wonderful legs that went on for miles, long limbs and adorable chocolate curls in a wavy fringe. Louis  _wanted_  him. More specifically, he wanted him to do immoral things to his body. Right now, right there, in the crowded classroom. He was ready to get up and offer his body to the guy without even knowing his name. The only thing that stopped him was Liam’s voice:

“ Lou, do you happen to... uh... find the new guy quite attractive? ” Liam asked hesitantly, blushing furiously and doing everything in his power to avoid looking at the boy.

“ Quite attractive?!” Louis answered in a raspy groan. “He’s a sex god, he’s  _perfect_ , I'll have him now with a side of crisps!”

“ You and the rest of the class, teacher included. ”

That forced Louis to look around, and one of his brain cells woke up from the lust-induced rest that his brain had taken. The whole class was, in fact, open-mouthed and with lust depicted on their faces. Some girls were unbuttoning their blouses and Mark, who was as straight as a ruler, winked at him. But Louis couldn’t exactly blame him, the boy was  _everything_  you could ever ask for.

Mrs Tenner beckoned at him, and purred (a rather disgusting display): “It’s a pleasure to have you with us, Mr Styles.” And she was  _married,_  for God’s sake!

Louis shook his head. What had happened to him?

“ Liam, I'm sporting a semi in my trousers and it’s ten in the morning. And I’m pretty sure out History teacher just  _flirted_  with the new student! ”

Liam seemed as shocked as he was.

“ And I thought about fucking him! I have a soul mate, Louis! ”     

There was definitely something odd going on.

The new guy, that now had a surname, Styles, thanked the teacher, apparently oblivious of the attention he attracted. He looked around, and his gaze set on the empty desk next to a blonde guy, called Neil or something, Louis wasn’t sure. Blondie was new too, he arrived like, two days ago and that was the first lesson they got together. His desk was next to Louis and Liam’s.

Nail or something waved at the new guy, seemingly unaffected by the sex frenzy.

“ Yo Harry, over here!”

Great, thought Louis. The guy who’s going to bend me on my desk and fuck me into the oblivion has a name and  _what the hell am I thinking?!_

“ Hey sexy,” Rita, the girl seated behind Niall, called, “any chance you’d like to help me get out of my shirt? ‘ s quite hot in here!” she said cheekily, offering her breasts towards the Harry.

He looked at her blankly. “Uh, no thanks.”

“ Miss Ora, stop harassing our wonderful new student. ” Spat out the teacher. And ok, that was definitely odd.

“ Lou, don’t you feel like... Uh, your thoughts are messed up? ” Liam asked tentatively.

“ Yeah, Li. Every time I look at the new guy, all I can think about is sex. And Mrs Tenner and the whole class are behaving in a weird way...” Louis answered, thoughtful.

“ Lou, I don’t think he’s human. ” Liam whispered.

Louis sighed. “Cos your fiancée wasn't enough. Bloody magic!”

Right when the lesson was about to start, and everyone was somehow focused on the teacher, the door opened again.

“ Mrs, I'm sorry I'm late.” Zayn rushed inside.

And three things happened at once.

Blondie got up and exclaimed: “What the hell? It’s daylight!”

Zayn sniffed the air and quickly turned towards Harry, eyes dark with anger.

“ Stay the fuck away from my mate, you bloody veela! ” he growled.

And Louis found himself looking at gleaming green eyes, because Harry was suddenly on his desk.

“ Hey, I'm Harry. I like you. Do you like me? ”

And the last thing Louis felt, was his brain turning in a liquid state and happily pooling from his ears.

 

 


	2. I Need My Goddamn Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you think Harry's not going to cause trouble, then you're wrong.

Liam, displaying an incredible ability to control himself, ignored the guy on Louis’ desk and elbowed his friend. Quite hard.

“ Ouch! Liam, what the hell?” Louis’ eyes refocused and he found out that his blue shirt had, for no apparent reason, the first two button undone.

Someone growled from behind him.

“ Get down. The desk.” Zayn was in a ‘full vampire mode’, with all-black eyes and teeth shoving, ready to pull out the fangs.

Once again, it was Liam that saved the day.

“ Zayn, calm down and sit! Harry, we’d like you to return to your desk as well, since I’m sure that Mrs Tenner would like to start the class.”

Nile or something appeared next to Harry, as always unaffected by his lust-inducing powers.

“ Harry, not now.”

“ Everybody sit down, or I'll send you to detention! ” the teacher screamed, clearly irritated. “Not you Harry, of course.” she added quickly, once her eyes locked with the mysterious guy.

Harry just huffed and followed Blondie to his desk. With that, Zayn finally calmed down and sat next to Liam, putting his arm around his mate’s waist and kissing him briefly on the cheek.

“ How did you call Harry?” Louis asked, as soon as Mrs Tenner’s attention was elsewhere.

“ A veela.”

“ Why? What is that?” Louis was eager of information.

“ A veela is a magical creature able to manipulate the human mind and make you believe that you’re in love with them. Physical love, as you probably noticed. I don’t really know much about them, they usually live in separate communities until they’re adult, when they look for a mate. Also, I’ve never seen a male veela, and above all one interested... Well, in boys.” Zayn explained.

“ What exactly did he do to me? My memories are all blurred... ” Louis asked again, blushing at the memory of Harry on his desk, and his perfect face and,  _whoa, wrong train of thoughts._

“ Hum. He asked if you liked him...” Liam intervened. “And you kind of answered ‘ I’d like you more if we were naked’ and well, you started undressing and that’s when I hit you.”

Louis groaned audibly. Great. A magical creature with the power of messing with his brain. What a great addition to their Uni.

“ I never thought I would say this, but Liam, thanks for hitting me, ”

“ Any time! But guys-“ Liam’s sentence was interrupted by Mrs Tenner imposing silence. They waited until she split them in groups to discuss the latest chapter of the treaty they were reading.

“ Before, I wanted to say...” Started Liam, ignoring their assignment, “Did anybody notice what Niall said when Zayn came in?”

“ Niall?” asked Zayn himself.

“ Blondie next to the sex witch.” Explained Louis. Niall, that was his name!

“ Yeah him.” Liam went on. “He said something about the daylight. Zee, I think he knows!”

Louis suddenly found a reason to hate Blondie (apart from being able to resist Harry).

“ Yeah, the bastard is also immune to the witch! ” he spat out.

“ Fine.” Zayn’s eyes darkened. “We'll have a nice chat with him at lunchtime.”

And Louis, quite frankly, didn't want to be Blondie right now. Not with Zayn smelling a potential threat for him and his mate.

 

**

 

"Well hello." Zayn growled, slamming his nearly empty tray in front of Niall, who was sitting alone, probably waiting for Harry to dodge all his admirers and join him. 

Zayn was smiling a feral smile, looking positively murderous even without showing his fangs. He decided not to show his true nature until they discovered what exactly Niall knew. 

Nonetheless, his nails were a little bit more pointy then normal, and his eyes were a darker shade of black than any human could ever have. Liam was standing next to him with Louis, with a worried expression. 

Louis himself was more worried about the veela. After what happened in class, he was embarrassed and angry with himself for being fooled so easily. You would expect that after five years of Zayn he was prepared to meet another magic creature, yet there he had been, completely hypnotised by the witch. 

"So I never got the chance to introduce myself. Niall, right?" Zayn was saying. 

The blond guy answered after a few seconds, a little bit too fast to be comfortable. 

"Yeah, we'll nice to meet you. You must be, uhm, from another country, right?" he babbled out. 

"Not entirely. I'm English. For a  _half."_

This time, the boy's face lightened up. He smiled at Zayn, and said: "Oh, you're a half-vamp! Geez, here I was thinking 'bout you being a Daywalker..." he stood up, offering his hand to a very confused Zayn. 

"I'm Niall Horan. My parents are the Ambassadors of Supernatural Relationships towards the Human World in the UK and in Ireland!" 

"Oh fuck." the vampire groaned, and sat down with a frown. "Zayn Malik, half-vampire, registered in Pakistan." he said in a blank tone, ignoring Niall's hand. 

"What's going on?" chimed in Liam, now downright confused. 

"Well, the Ambassadors are responsible of every interaction that us Supernaturals have with you humans. For example, if I sucked you dry-" "That you do!" teased Louis, looking at ease with the situation. Zayn growled at him. 

"If I sucked all your blood, killing you, the Ambassadors would take me to a supernatural prison. But they're also in charge of supernatural in important positions, and they Register every supernatural in their area, along with marriages and births." Zayn explained to Liam, and Niall nodded. 

Liam finally smiled at the boy, understanding the situation. "So this is why you knew what Zee is! Sorry, we were worried." 

He and Louis sat down at the table with Niall, and introduced themselves. But soon, Louis brought the conversation right where he wanted. 

"So, tell us about your veela mate." he started, trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Haz? Oh yeah, you're the guy he harassed during History... Sorry mate, he has no idea how to interact with humans..."

"But why?" asked Liam politely.

Niall looked around to see if anyone was listening, and to check where Harry was. The lad was in the middle of a conversation with some enchanted girls, but seemed otherwise ok. 

"Ok, so how much do you know about veelas?" he questioned, looking at Zayn. 

"Not much. They're quite rare in the human world." he shrugged. 

"Yeah, and there's a reason for this. Usually veelas live in separate communities until they're adults. England's community is in Cheshire, they got their own schools for veela children and stuff. This is because human teenagers and young adults are highly influenced by veelas. You may have noticed how  _sexual_  is the attraction you have towards Harry, regardless your sexual orientation." Niall explained. 

"Yeah, it  _may_  have occurred." Louis commented. Liam frowned at him. 

"That's because our hormones are still adjusting... And other scientific stuff I don't know." 

"Hormones my ass! He- he fucking provoked me!" Louis protested (in a slightly dignified squeal). 

Niall sighed. "I know. Can you excuse him? He was probably trying to make friends..."

Louis looked scandalised. "Friends? He nearly made me undress in front of the entire fucking class!" 

Before he could go on with his rant, Liam intervened: "We'll try and be patient with him." Zayn snorted. "Oh come on, Zee, I think we'll manage. By the way, why is he in our Uni? Shouldn't he be in Cheshire with the other veelas?"

Niall, that managed to eat almost all his lunch during the conversation, answered in the middle of devouring his pudding: "Dunno, mate. Ma and Pa just sent me 'ere to check on him." 

"Amazing. A rebel veela that wants to be my friend and has the power to make me forget the conversations we have. Just... Amazing." Louis was extremely pissed off. Why couldn't the bloody witch stay where he should? Which was: away! Harry embarrassed him in front of the whole class, and managed to mess with his brain, making him forget the scene! Hell, Louis thought, he could probably rape me and I'd be willing, then I'd forget about it until I'd try to sit down!  _I hate that manipulative bitch._

"Don't worry about forgetting things." munched Niall. "You and Liam have been in contact with a half-vamp, so you'll probably feel Harry's powers less. Above all you, Liam, since you've probably at least kissed Zayn, right?" Niall inquired. 

"You're talking about...  _Fluids_ , right?" Liam asked, blushing furiously. 

"Exactly! Vampires have healing abilities on human. Just breathing his air is probably prolonging your life. Which, you know, helps those vampires with human mates that don't want to be turned."

Liam looked at the ground. Zayn was suddenly interested in the ceiling. Louis rolled his eyes and brought the conversation back to the important topic. 

"Ok, then I'll just have to wear some  _eau du Zayn_  and I'll be fine?"

"Kind of... Oh, and also, the more you'll be around Harry, the less you'll feel his powers." 

"Doesn't matter, because I  _won't_  be around Harry." Louis stated. "He can forget me being his friend, since he tried to get me naked in a classroom!" 

With that sentence, he got up from the table, ignoring Niall's protests and Liam calling him back. 

 

**

 

The following day, Louis was in a definitely better mood. He had checked his schedule and found that he didn't have any class with Harry on Tuesday. What's more, on Wednesday his first class was at eleven, Liam had a free morning and Zayn was free until his test, because he had already finished the painting for it (a mosque hovering above a lake, all in pop style).

They were  _definitely_  going out that night. Louis needed to do something to take his mind off Harry. Mostly, he needed to forget the way Harry made him feel. It was like some of the veela's magic was still in him. Every time he thought about Harry, all he remembered was his gorgeous, charming face, his pout-y red lips, his lanky but firm body and his low, husky voice. And that pissed him off. He wanted to be able to think properly.

Just my luck, he thought. Another magic creature come to mess up my life.

But the idea of going out clubbing, maybe coming home with someone hot (chose by his own, coherent, mind) made his mood brighter, and he got in the University with a greeting smile for everyone.

On his way to Poetry, he met Eleanor and asked her to come with him and the lads to their favourite club that night. She was, of course, more than eager to go. Always rely on El for a fun night!

Louis was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the excited chattering around him. It was only when someone tapped on the shoulder and he turned that he realised what was going on.

_Harry._

In merely seconds, he was enveloped in his flowery scent, numbing his brain. Harry soon locked his bright, big eyes with Louis', staring at him with a glint of amusement dancing in the middle of that green. He was biting down on his lower, puffy lip, trying to contain a smirk. 

Louis' mind was already on overdrive. Harry was breathtakingly  _beautiful_. And hot as fuck. That mouth of his had just won a ticket to explore his entire body and-  _wait no!_

Louis tried to back off, pressing fiercely his palms against his sockets. He  _didn't want_  Harry. He just had to focus.

"Hi! You're Louis, right?" a slow, thick voice flew through his ears like a hypnotising melody. 

His brain was gone. All he could think was how  _good_  would it be to hear that husky voice moan his name from beneath him, his slender legs spread open, his pink nipples hard-  _wait, stop he actually has no idea of how Harry's nipples are._  

"Hey, hot stuff. I can't see your nipples with that huuuge shirt." he stated cheekily, leaning against the wall of the corridor, making Harry arch closer to him, so close that he could feel the warm radiating from his taller body.

Harry giggled. The sexy, confident veela giggled and the surprise cleared a tiny bit of Louis' mind.

"Wait..." he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Yeah Lou?" the nickname fell so easily from Harry's lips that Louis had troubles breathing, let alone thinking, but he managed to utter out: "I know what you are."

Harry just flashed a beautiful grin, coming even closer, blocking Louis. His hands were on the wall on either side of Louis' head.

The trapped boy tried to think about  _anything_  that wasn't blowing Harry in the middle of the corridor, but there was probably an interference in his brain, because he only received a static noise of  _fuckhimfuckhimfuckhim._

"That just makes things easier, love." Harry teased, his mouth dangerously close to Louis' ear.

His breath was giving him goosebumps and the sudden need to touch Harry, so Louis did. He tangled his hands around Harry's neck, pulling him closer, licking his lips in a seductive way that made Harry blush.

Once again, the surprise woke him up his trance.

_For fuck's sake, I need my goddamn brain!!_

"Why are you harassing me?" he intended to be harsh, but instead let out a frustrated whine.

"I like you." was the simple answer, followed by a kiss on the cheek. 

His skin caught fire, and it spread down, burning him down. The simple contact made him dizzy with want, and he suddenly pulled Harry's body against his own, and he didn't have time to marvel at the fact that he got hard by a kiss on the cheek, he just wanted  _more._

"Please..." he moaned, and wasn't sure what exactly was he pleading for.

Harry looked at him with gleaming eyes, and pressed another kiss, on the jaw this time, with his lips parted, soft against Louis' slight stubble.

Suddenly strong hands were pulling Harry by his shoulders, detaching him from Louis, and a low and angry voice was snarling: "More than enough, you cunt!"

Louis' brain returned from his trip and  _oh my fucking God._

"Bitch!" he yelped. 

Zayn, still holding Harry tightly, growled at him (an actual growl, and even Louis shuddered, because Zayn had his fangs out and looked  _murderous_ ) and gave him a shake, before asking: "Louis, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not fucking ok! I can't even go to a motherfucking lecture without being harassed!" he felt on the verge of tears. This time, he remembered the whole scene.  _That_  needy slut wasn't him. He felt violated.

Liam and Niall came rushing in the corridor.

"Harry, what did you do?!" exclaimed the blonde, looking at Louis' dishevelled state.

"Louis, oh my god, are you ok?" Liam was already doing a check up of his body, and fishing a bottle of water from his bag at the same time.

"I was trying to introduce myself, then he distracted me!" Harry said, trying to get free from Zayn's grip.

" _I_  distracted you? Are you insane?" Louis argued in another shocked yelp.

"Let's keep calm, here. Harry, you're coming with me. Louis, I'm sorry, I'll teach him how to interact with humans." Niall tried to settle things.

With another low growl, Zayn let the veela go, then he went between him and Liam, as to protect him. 

"Louis, to be honest, I don't think that Harry hates you." reasoned Liam. "He has no reason to. He's probably trying to make friends. Even so, his behaviour is unacceptable. Try to forgive him, but trust me when I say that I won't allow something like this to happen again."

Louis managed a tired smile.

"Thanks, o wise one. Now, since I've definitely lost Poetry, I'll walk you and Zayn to your lessons."

Liam groaned. "Oh God, what do you have in mind?"

"Am I so predictable?" Louis gasped, mock-offended.

"Yeah." grunted Zayn.

"Fine. I wanted to tell you that we're going clubbing! You can't complain, you have to escort me, I've been harassed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho! Seems like Harry has quite an effect on our Loulou~  
> And Niall made an official appearance!  
> Also, if the explanation of why Harry is not where he should be is not satisfying, it's because it's meant to be :) His story will be revealed later~ As well as more details about Zayn's vampiresque nature!  
> So, tell me your thoughts, are you on Louis' side? Do you want him to take control of the situation? Or are you on Harry's side, and you want him to jump our sassy "victim"?  
> A hug to all of you that left kudos and commented! ♥  
> -Marty


	3. I Swear To God...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go clubbing. Control, what's that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao, a few things before you proceed:
> 
> -this chapter contains mentions of bottom!Louis, however it's not graphic if you don't like it.  
> -this fic doesn't mean to shame Eleanor, in fact I quite like her character in this story :)
> 
> Be ready to meet another supernatural creature!

 

 

**3: I Swear To God...**

 

“ Louis, what are you going to wear?” Eleanor’s voice came from Louis’ laptop, muffled by the mediocre internet connection of the Uni Halls. The boy was standing in front of his messy wardrobe (half of its content was scattered around the room, anyway) and groaned loudly.

“ I don’t know, El, this is driving me insane! ”

“ And why is that, love?” various rustling came from the screen: Eleanor was probably deciding what to wear as well.

“ Cos, you know, we’re totally pulling someone tonight- “ “ Oh really?” interrupted the girl, but in an amused tone.

“ Yeah, I  _need_  a good fuck. Our style.” Louis answered, scrambling trough his v-necks.

“ Then I’ll wear a shorter dress! Oh, and the silk thong. ” Eleanor told him happily.

“ Yeah, but nothing too cheap. I want someone elegant but rough... Does it make sense? ”

“ Totally!” she chirped. “Can I suggest your dark blue jeans and the white shirt?”

“  _Which_  white shirt, Eleanor? ”

“ The old Topman one. High brand, slightly worn out, thin enough to be see-through when you’ll be sweaty from dancing.”

Louis hummed approvingly. “That’s brilliant, girl! See you at the club, then!”

The boy went on with his pre-clubbing routine: showering, stretching himself with three fingers (he  _definitely_  wanted to get fucked that night), getting dressed, doing his hair and packing his wallet, phone, keys and condoms.

Louis sometimes questioned himself about his lifestyle. He's never had a relationship, his longest girlfriend lasted four months, and he was sixteen at the time. Quite the difference from Liam, who had a  _soul mate._  Louis still got goose bumps at the mere idea of having your life already planned from the age of seventeen, but apparently his friend could handle a half-vampire. Maybe Liam was a badass and nobody told him. 

These thoughts accompanied Louis on the way to the club. They had discovered it during their second month in London, and it was by accident. A drunk girl with bubblegum-pink hair had hit on Liam in a pub and invited him to a club. Before Zayn could do anything gruesome to her, Louis had taken her away, and she had blabbed about this club that was "so on, with hotties everywhere!"

Curiosity had bit Louis, and so they had all gone to the club. The place had been full of every kind of people, and nobody had said a thing when Liam and Zayn had danced together, or when Louis had given a pretty obscene lap dance and had been rewarded with two blowjobs in the toilet (some girl and her girlfriend were apparently in a bad cock withdrawal). So it had become their favourite club.  

The club was called White Velvet, and it was already packed by the time Louis got there. Sometimes, it had themed evenings, and that Tuesday is was “São Paulo Beach”even if it was mid-October, which probably meant dancers in tiny bikinis, pineapple flavoured cocktails and a good amount of skin in display. Liam had texted him telling that he and Zayn had got a table, and to join them as soon as he arrived.

Louis gave his ID to the bouncer, who let him in. He looked around for his friends and spotted them near the bar area, Zayn with a green cocktail and Liam with something looking disgustingly non-alcoholic.

“Liam, what the hell are you drinking?” he complained, instead of greeting.

“It’s called... Pineapple Virgin Mix, I think...” Liam answered, already guessing Louis’ reaction.

Louis groaned.

“No way, you knob. We’re all getting drunk tonight. It’s, like, mandatory. An assessment!” he declared. “I’ll even pay the first round!”

Ignoring Liam’s half-hearted protests, Louis went to the bar to order real cocktails (“And put a lot of pineapple in one of them, it’ll hide the rum!”). He  _needed_  a good night out with his best friends, and he was going to make sure that everyone was ready to party hard. And if he guessed correctly, Zayn was drinking a full glass of absinthe. He was a half-vampire, so alcohol didn’t intoxicate him as much as humans, but judging by his liquor choice, that night he actually wanted to get drunk.

By the time Louis got back to the table, Eleanor had arrived. She looked incredibly hot, in her light-blue tight dress with little pearls as straps.

“Hey sexy!” he greeted, kissing her on both cheeks. “Fancy a drink?”  

 

**

 

Louis was proud to say that he wasn’t drunk. Maybe the last shot of strawberry-flavoured  _something_  made the room spin in weird directions, but he was still completely dressed and thinking rationally.  _Maybe._

Nevertheless, his dancing had upgraded from sexy to filthy, and he was now grinding shamelessly on Eleanor. Both of them were analyzing the crowd, looking for the guy to seduce that night. Finally, the girl noticed a bloke that fit their standards: he seemed older, around 22 probably, and looked like those incredibly sexy Australian surfers: long and wild blond hair, tanned skin, grey eyes and a well-built body. He was chatting with a friend, but his gaze was fixed on Eleanor and Louis dancing.

“Lou, I know who will fuck us tonight.” she whispered lewdly in Louis’ ear.

She pointed at the guy, and Louis checked him out, licking his lips in approval. His gesture was reciprocated, and Eleanor, noticing the man’s evident interest, beckoned him, hoping that “surfer boy” would join them and dance.

Meanwhile, another duo was entering the club, and their arrival certainly didn’t pass unobserved: Niall and Harry.

Niall had thought that White Velvet was crazy enough to cover Harry’s powers, since everyone was too drunk or busy lusting after someone else to focus on Harry and be dragged in his hypnotising gaze. Still, as soon as they arrived, a lot of girls and boys eyed Harry with lust, and a few tried to drag him to the dancefloor or simply approached him to try to kiss or touch him. Harry was starting to get used to human behaviour (Niall had lectured him after the “corridor incident”), but he was still annoyed by the fact that strangers would try to smack his ass or lick his neck without his permission. Trying to make Harry feel more comfortable, Niall had booked one of the private VIP tables (rich parents with a career in politics turn out to be useful sometimes), right next to the dancefloor, so they could be in the middle of the club, but without the oppressive crowd. Dancing was a task to face after two or three shots. 

They had just sat down and ordered two “Brazilian Delights”, when Harry nearly choked on his breath.

“  _Holyfuck_  Niall, look there!” he breathed out shakily, pointing at someone in the dancing mob.

The blonde guy scanned the crowd, and soon found out what surely Harry was referring to: Louis Tomlinson sandwiched between a hot brunette from their Uni and a tall men, dancing like a stripper, alternating from grinding his ass on the guy, offering him his neck to bite; and making out with the girl passionately while kneading her butt.

“Ok,  _that_ ’s the guy who claimed you harassed him?! He’s a slut!”

Harry quickly shushed him.

“Shut up, he’s in total control... God, he’s so hot.”

_Take care of the young veela, they said._  Niall complained in his brain.  _He’ll be friendly, they said. He’s gay and has never had a crush on a human, they conveniently forgot to say._

“Let’s go!” Harry got up before Niall could say anything.

“Wait! Where are you going?!” Niall tried to stop Harry from just dashing to the dancefloor, but it was another voice that caught the veela’s attention.

“Wow, it’s Harry! Heey, love, lookin’ good tonight!” a definitely drunk Liam slurred from one of the regular tables. Niall noticed Zayn right next to him, arm slung possessively around his mate’s neck, but otherwise relaxed.

Harry smiled tentatively and come closer to the table. Niall soon joined them, and noticed that Zayn seemed quite tipsy himself. He was not-so-subtly murmuring filth in Liam’s ear while the poor lad tried to engage a conversation with Niall and Harry.

A purple-haired waitress in a glossy orange bikini came to the table.

“Hey guys,  _hey sexy_ ,” she greeted, obviously paying extra attention to Harry, “I’m Perrie, what can I bring you? Ask me  _anything._ ” She concluded with a wink in the veela’s direction.

“Drinks on me!” declared Liam happily. “I’ll have a Cuba Libre, and get Zayn an Alexander, it’s tasty and he’s getting hungry...” the sound of his voice going on about what cocktails Harry should try drowned in Niall’s ears. What did he mean, Zayn’s getting  _hungry_  ? Niall suppressed a shiver.

When Liam was done with the order, Harry asked what was definitely bothering him since that morning.

“Do you guys think that Louis hates me?” he asked. Obviously the concept of “drunk” was lost on him. Niall cursed the veela communities.

It was Zayn that answered the question, since Liam’s mouth was too busy sucking a hickey on his neck. Harry was ogling the motion with  _too much_  interest.

“Kinda, mate. You went all veela on him and among us it’s sexual harassment, you know.” the vampire stated.

“Yeah, not nice.” slurred Liam.

“Uhm, Niall told me. I want to apologise.” Harry said shyly. “But he’s... uhm...” Harry dared a look to the dancefloor and saw Louis, now shirtless (when did that happen?!) with hands that seemed  _all over_  his body. Harry gulped audibly.

In that moment, Perrie came back with their drinks. And Niall remembered: they left their Brazilian Delights on the other table! He told the others, and went back to the VIP area. As soon as he got to the table, he noticed that one of the cocktails was gone.

“The hell? It’s supposed to be a private area...” he muttered to himself, annoyed.

“Ooops, you came back.” someone giggled from behind him.

He quickly spun around, and saw a fierce girl with wavy dark-brown hair in a skimpy silk-and-lace black top and a leather skirt. She had her feet on one other VIP table, her never-ending heels probably ruining the wood. Niall groaned when he saw her, because, just like he did with Zayn, he was able to see what others couldn’t: she had pointy ears and her eyes were purple. Dark, rich, shimmering purple eyes with cat-like pupils.

What the  _hell_  is a  _pixie_  doing here?! 

“Sorry love. Was it your girlfriend’s?” she asked, giddy. Niall couldn’t tell if she was tipsy or simply happy to cause mischief, like every pixie.

“No.” he groaned. “And I’m Niall, Niall Horan.” he didn’t offer a hand, knowing that she would probably just laugh. He hoped that his surname was recognised, though.

“Horaaan?! Sheesh, cupcake, you’re pretty for an Ambassador!” she laughed, clearly unimpressed. “I’m Cher, sorry for stealing your not-girlfriend’s cocktail.” she offered a charming smile (with slightly pointy teeth).

“It’s fine. One of my mates bought another round.” Niall smiled back. The girl was hot, ok? He sat down with his cocktail.

“So, Nially, wanna dance? Got pixie dust for both...” she offered with a wink.

Despite her inviting tone, Niall knew that pixie dust wasn’t anything dangerous. It was a twinkling powder that could be found on pixies’ wings, it made them fly, and was known to make humans more light, graceful and athletic for a short period of time (no flying to Neverland with that!).

Surprisingly, Niall found himself wanting to dance with the mysterious pixie girl.

“Yeah, why not? Would you let me check if my mate is fine by himself? Then I’m all yours!” he agreed, winking back.

“Sure thing, pedestrian! Mind if I tag along?” she stated cheerfully.

“No, I don’t... And,  _pedestrian_?” Niall asked with a smile while starting to come back to Liam and Zayn’s table.

“Well you sure as hell don’t fly! Therefore you go on feet, therefore you’re a pedestrian!” she explained, leaving her now-empty cocktail glass on a random table.

Niall got to the table, and of course something had happened while he was missing. Of course. Liam and Zayn were nowhere in sight, and Harry was trying to fend off not one, not two, but three girls with weird-coloured hair and clothes.

“Wicked! Your mate is a  _veela_?!” Cher chirped happily, and frankly, Niall quite liked how she was excited and happy about everything. Also, pixies were easily distracted, so veelas’ powers were less strong on them.

“Girls, I’m really sorry, but I’m not interested...” Harry half-pleaded. He still didn’t know how to treat admirers. He usually plainly ignored them if they didn’t strike his interest, but those girls seemed quite stubborn.

Niall eventually managed to send them away, while Cher studied Harry like a rare species of insect she’d just found on a leaf.

“Nope.” she concluded, stealing one of the half-finished cocktails on the table. “Too sexual, too soon. And ugh, you’re probably gayer than my hairdresser.”

Niall thought about kissing her. He was starting to  _adore_  pixies.

“Harry, where are Liam and Zayn?” he asked instead.

“Well, Zayn said he needed something fresh to drink, so he asked Perrie to show him where the toilet is, and Liam went along.” Harry answered, taking even more time than usual to articulate the words. Niall realized that he was starting to be affected by the alcohol too. Stupid maturing body! Veelas weren’t supposed to get drunk! Then his works sunk in.

“You’re telling me that  _Zayn_  has gone to  _drink_  with an innocent  _waitress_? Why did you let him?!”

Harry was going to answer something when the loud voice of the bartender bellowed: “BODYSHOT!”

Harry, Cher and Niall quickly turned towards the bar area: Louis was now half-laying on the counter, still shirtless and with his legs parted open. Between those was the blonde guy from before, his mouth dangerously close to Louis’ displayed torso. Eleanor was sitting next to her friend, ready to pour a shot of something white and creamy and clearly allusive down the joint of Louis’ collarbones: the other guy’s job was to lick the liquor from Louis’ body and prevent it to go on his jeans.

Since it was a “beach party” kind of night, bodyshots were encouraged and cheered.

 “Oh God.” muttered Harry, and Niall noticed wincing that his eyes were doing this veela thing were they become mother-of-pearl coloured and his powers increase noticeably. Thank Jesus everybody’s attention was on Louis. Cher, however, absently started to pet his curly hair while watching the show.

Eleanor poured the drink, and Louis made a theatrical groan when he felt the cold liquid pooling down his sweaty and over-heated chest. The guy (who had a name and it was Colton, Louis had learnt when he had whispered in his ear on the dancefloor), was quick to lick all over Louis’ body to collect all the liquid, getting his mouth dirty with white, thick liquor that was  _definitely_  meant to look like something else. Eleanor, delighted that the bodyshot went so good, kissed Colton hard on the mouth, licking him clean.

“Niall,” Harry said, voice huskier and lower than usual, “I want him.”

At the sudden lust poured into that sentence, Cher shuddered and sat down, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. Niall cursed every God he knew, and a few he didn’t, just to make sure.

“Harry, this is not the time...” he pleaded.

“I’m going to have him.” Harry stated, licking his lips, as he was the one who just tasted Louis’ skin. “This is why I left the community. I’m tired of veela guys full of themselves , I want someone real, emotional and strong. I want  _him_.”

“You’re not having anyone today!” Niall declared, pretty fed up with those irresponsible supernatural creatures. “Listen up, you hormone-leaking knob! You’re going to stop acting like some sort of sex-machine. You bloody veelas, always thinkin ‘bout sex.” he scoffed.

Harry finally turned his gaze away from Louis’ shirtless body and looked at Niall.

“But if not with sex, how do I make him my mate?” he asked, clearly confused.

_Veelas, I swear to God..._  Niall cursed internally.

“I’ll explain it to you tomorrow, now I definitely need to know what Zayn is up to. A drunk vampire, exactly what I needed on a night out!”

Cher stopped making starry-eyes at Harry and gave her full attention to Niall as well.

“A vampire? I already love your friends!” she clapped her hands, joyful.

Niall managed a half-smile.

“Even if they’re ruining the chances of us dancing together?” he asked.

“Oh, the dancing! I totally forgot!” she clasped a hand on her forehead, making Harry giggle. She seemed pretty proud for that.

_Pixies, I swear to God..._

Trying not to let disappointment take over him, Niall directed Harry and Cher outside the club, telling them to wait outside for him and call two taxis: one for the three of them and another for Liam and Zayn.

It wasn’t hard for Niall to find Liam. He was standing next to the toilet doors, swaying his body to the loud music. Zayn, on the other hand, was nowhere in sight.

“Liam, where is Zayn?” called out Niall in a worried tone. The other lad just smiled.

“He’s fine. I’m sobering up, and he’s with Perrie.” his voice actually sounded more sober.

Niall felt that a nervous breakdown was just behind the corner. When he spoke, his voice was frantic and high-pitched: “Liam, do you fucking realize that your dickhead of a boyfriend his probably sucking the life out of a waitress in a motherfucking public toilet?!”

In that exact moment, Perrie came out of the male toilet, her arm around Zayn’s waist, who had a hand covering his mouth.

“There you go, love. Safe and sound back in your lover’s embrace!” she joked, then directed her attention on Niall.

“Hey you, you seem sober. Do they know how to come back home? This one,” she added nodding in Zayn’s direction, “couldn’t even open the toilet door.”

Behind her, Zayn flashed a grin, showing full-on fangs and looking  _definitely_  more sober. Not enough to retreat the fangs, though.

“Yeah, I’ll help them, don’t worry.” Niall reassured her, and the waitress left, rubbing absentmindedly at her neck in discomfort.

As soon as they were alone, Niall looked angrily at Zayn, requesting an explanation.

“Chill, officer! I was bloody thirsty and Liam drank too much.” the vampire shrugged, dismissing the topic.

“That was incredibly irresponsible! Now follow me, we’re going home!” he instructed, and pointed at the exit.

“You know, Niall, Zayn is not irresponsible.” Liam said while following the blonde outside the club. “My body has too much alcohol in his blood, and it would just make Zayn feel drunker and less careful. Perrie’s blood sobered him up, actually!”

Niall groaned.  _Vampires, I swear to God..._

Outside, Harry was chatting with Cher. She was, in his opinion, completely crazy, and alternated inappropriate allusions about his tight jeans with random comments about the moon phases or the best way to grill a dragonfly. Louis didn’t see the veela when he got out, too busy gripping Colton’s shirt and snogging him senseless while Eleanor guided them to a taxi. It was the girl who noticed Harry.

“Hey,  _youuu!_ ” she drawled the last word, and patted Louis’ forearm to request his attention.

Cher lifted an eyebrow, studying the human’s reaction to Harry. Louis reluctantly pulled off Colton with an  _obscene_  sucking noise and focused on the boy in front of him. Harry was staring shamelessly: Louis had red, wet lips, puffy from all the kissing, that left also a light mark on his neck. His piercing blue eyes were amused, a look that Harry had never been able to witness. It sent his blood on fire.

Louis, on the other hand, was surprised. He was looking at Harry, but he could still think properly. That was odd. He supposed that since he was tipsy and ridiculously horny, just the  _idea_  of Harry nearby would have sent is brain in overdrive. Instead, the veela seemed to have a lighter effect. Yes, there was the general idea of unbuttoning his jeans, he was already loose after all, but it wasn’t an urge. Louis was amazed: he had probably found a way to weaken Harry’s powers!

But what was doing the trick? Was it the alcohol? It seemed unlikely. Then, Louis remembered that Liam had never been as affected by Harry as him. An idea began to form.

Louis pulled Eleanor closer, hand firmly on her ass. He focused deeply on how much he wanted to fuck her while kissing or sucking Colton, and said: “Hey Harry. Almost didn’t notice you.”

The veela looked confused. Of course, Louis thought, he’s not prepared to be treated like everyone else.

“Hey Lou.” he offered a cheeky smile anyway, and went on: “Your bodyshot was sexy.”

For a second, Louis got distracted, and his mind provided the idea of Harry licking the shot from his body, then Harry licking his own cum from Louis’ cheeks, and jaw, and-  _focus, for God’s sake!_

“Yeah. Lovely meeting you, have fine with that bird, but I gotta run.” he quickly ended the conversation, and carried Eleanor and Colton away.

“What did just happen?” asked Cher, noticing the boy’s discomfort.

Harry was going to answer, but a loud, familiar laugh distracted him.

“Oh, come on! Really?! Iron?! You’re wicked, mate!” Niall was nearly shouting, one arm around Liam’s waist, listening to some story. Zayn was next to his mate, hand still covering his canines.

“Hey, hey, Horan, can the vampire bite someone? I’ve never seen it happen!” Cher demanded, far too loudly, like it was nothing. She tugged on Niall’s shirt like a demanding child.

“What the hell, you!” Zayn addressed angrily the girl, and flashed her the fangs in the meantime. “What are you? You smell tasty...”

That’s when Cher remembered that pixies and elfins were extremely nutritious to vampires.

“Oh, fuck.” she suppressed a shiver, and tried to smile.

“Nobody will be bitten.” Niall stated calmly. “Liam and Zayn are going home, and so are we.” he realised that Cher was sober enough to do as she pleased. “Well actually, Cher, if you don’t want to...”

“Oh, it’s fine,” she said, waving a hand dismissively, “I wanted to ask for your number, but your house sounds better!” she concluded, cheerful as always.

“What? We’re not-“ Niall started, but the pixie interrupted him: “I hope you’re at least on the sixth floor, so we can do fly-diving!”

Niall decided that  _maybe_  she wasn’t  _that_  sober. He gave up.

“Whatever. Everybody, get in a cab.”

_Supernatural creatures, I swear to God..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! How was it? The tables have turned, how come? We'll soon find out! I'm quite proud of the chapter, and it tells a few things about Harry's powers and Zayn's as well! Also, pixies! Do you like Cher's character? I hope so ^^
> 
> One more thing! As I mentioned in chapter one, Zayn is goth-like in this fic, and I have a beautiful edit, made by [punk-d](http://punkd-edits.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, they are so good!  
> Here ya go!  
> 
> 
> And! I myself made a (not so awesome) pixie edit for Cher!  
> 
> 
> Now you even have visuals ^^  
> Leave a comment and tell me if you liked the chapter! Next one will be definitely up around Thursday!


	4. I’m Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Harry learned his lesson. Everything goes smoothly. Ha, you almost believed that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, mentions of bottom!Louis but honestly, it's one line.  
> Also, this is the chapter with some dub-con, but it's mild, and stops very soon ^^

 

 

**4: I’m Sorry**

 

Louis woke up with a headache threatening to split his head in two, a stomach in open rebellion, dried come on his chest, a sore ass and a general sense of satisfaction. Waves of heat from his right side told him that Eleanor (probably in a similar state, including the ass part) was still sleeping next to him. When the room stopped moving and the sickness in his stomach calmed enough to consent movement, he got up the bed and went to the bathroom, to have a shower and regain the appearance of a human being.

Most people would tell him to be ashamed for what he had done: a bisexual threesome with a stranger and his best girl friend while drunk. He had not got an answer to them except  _it was so bloody good_. Also, there was the tingling sensation in his tummy that he got from being able to ignore Harry. It had been awesome, discovering how to weaken the veela’s powers. Sexual desire or love for someone else did the trick, that’s why Liam wasn’t as affected as him, and that’s how he had been able to dismiss Harry so easily the previous night. Except Eleanor wasn’t always around in Uni, so if Harry were to get him alone, he was still screwed. Possibly  _literally._  Louis hoped that Niall had been able to bring some sense into that veela head.

After a shower and a coffee, Louis was ready to get back to his room. Since Eleanor was still sleeping, he left her a note telling her that he was fine, and he’d see her at the lecture.

He hurried to his room to change clothes and get to the lecture on time. Luckily, he made it. Eleanor sprinted inside the room 20 minutes later, her hair tucked under a foulard and without makeup. She sat down next to Louis with a silent groan.

“Hello, Sleeping Beauty.” he greeted.

“Fuck you, you could have woken me up!” she hissed, taking out her notes.

Once the lecture was finished, they decided to eat lunch together. After that, Louis noticed the time: Zayn was taking the test right now, and it would have been over in less than 15 minutes.

“El, I’ll go wait for Zayn to see how his test went, wanna come?”

“Sure, why not?”

 

**

 

Louis was waiting in front of Zayn’s lecture theatre, Eleanor gone for a phone call, when he heard a disgustingly familiar husky voice call his name. He turned around and yes, Harry Styles was waving at him. 

_Why me?!_

He looked around for a way to escape the veela, or at least for Eleanor, but nope, nobody around. So he stepped back, trying to put as much space between him and Harry as possible. Fortunately, the boy stopped a few steps before him, and studied his reaction.

Louis himself was trying to understand what was going on in his mind. The problem was that Harry was wearing sinful skinny jeans that probably someone painted on him, and his long legs went on for  _miles_ , and there was nothing Louis wouldn’t give to slam Harry against the first horizontal surface available and make him open those legs to fuck him so hard he’d forget his name.

But yeah, apart that, he was fine.

“Hi Louis, I’m here to apologise.” Harry said in what probably was an apologetic tone. Except his idea of apologetic was rough and slow and  _so damn sexual_. Louis tried to stop his head from spinning, and managed to reply with a noncommittal sound. Harry nodded, like he understood how difficult it was to have a conversation with him.

“Niall lectured me about how to approach huma...” Harry stopped, unsure. “Ehm… How to interact with guys?” he rephrased.

And his friendliness wasn’t helping, not at  _all._  Because at least when Harry was harassing him, Louis could anchor himself on thoughts of how violated he felt and how much he loathed Harry for what he was doing, but now, when the lust-inducing fog in his brain calmed down, he was only left with big green eyes, looking intently at him with a hopeful stare, and red, nervously-bitten lips that just enhanced how hesitant Harry was, and big, strong hands clenching around his bag. Louis kind of felt like an asshole for thinking about sucking those fingers like lollies, but again, that was Harry’s fault, so he was the actual asshole, except he was apologising and  _why did everything have to be so confusing?_

“Niall made me realise that I was really inappropriate, when in fact everything I wanted was-“ Harry’s sincere but confusing apology was interrupted by Eleanor’s loud squeal, that caught everyone’s attention.

“Lou! You’re talking to Harry! Introduce me, love!” she pleaded, checking the veela out.

Louis was doing an inner victory dance because now, with Eleanor by his side, he could be able to handle Harry, and maybe listen properly to his apology, and decide if it was earnest, or just another veela trick.

“Sure thing, El. Harry, this is my best friend, Eleanor.” Harry frowned a little, probably because his nice speech had been interrupted. Then he gave the girl a huge, charming smile, and introduced himself: “Hi Eleanor, I’m Harry, we actually met last night outside the club.”

Eleanor simply stared at him, gaping, clearly taken aback by Harry’s powers. Louis himself had troubles stopping himself from pushing Harry against the wall to ravish him. But, details. He now knew how to make that unwanted need go away. He put a hand on Eleanor’s neck and kissed her instead, softly, like they always did when it was just affection, and not a show for someone else. The girl smiled into the kiss. Although they weren’t  _in love_  , they loved each other deeply. The kiss made his thoughts of Harry go away, so when he faced the veela again, Louis was collected and actually interested in the apology, so he said: “Look, if you wanted to make friends, you failed miserably. Seriously, find another hobby or something.”

Yes, Louis was going to listen to Harry, but that didn’t mean he was going to make it easy for the veela.

“Uh... Hobby?” Harry looked confused. Eleanor chose that pause to join the conversation, still looking a bit awestruck by Harry’s presence.

“Like Louis has football...” she mused, betting her eyelashes at the veela. Harry nodded, though still looking puzzled.

“I’m terrible at football... I can bake though...” he offered, and Louis maybe was losing the plot here.

“Look, is there anything else?” he asked, annoyed.

“Yes, can we be friends?” Harry asked, surging forward with an enthusiastic smile, locking eyes with Louis and biting nervously his lower lip.

The sudden closeness was irremediably  _destroying_  Louis’ resolutions, but he was alert enough, and was able to step back, hugging Eleanor, pulling her close to inhale her sweet perfume.

With his face nuzzled in her hair, Louis didn’t notice the look of hurt and anger on Harry’s face. He just suddenly felt  _something_ , like a wave of energy, and sure enough, he was hard. Eleanor whimpered under his touch. Louis clung to Eleanor and looked up. Harry’s eyes were  _motherfucking_  white and pearly or something and only the sheer rush of panic prevented him from falling on his knees.

“Your eyes...” he tried to warn, but his breath was coming out in pants now, and being rational was hard.  _Literally_. Eleanor tried to push him away, probably to jump in Harry’s arms. Thanks God they were alone in the corridor.

However, the veela seemed to realise the danger if anyone else but Louis caught him with glowing eyes, so he shook his head, pressing his palms against his face.

The door to the cafe directly across Zayn’s lecture theatre opened, and Liam and some other people came out, filling the previously empty corridor. As soon as they stepped out, Harry’s wave of power hit them. One of the guys immediately clutched the front of his jeans, an obvious erection now tenting them. A girl slumped against another guy, looking dishevelled. Liam made a weird sound that looked terribly like a squeak, and immediately turned to Harry. And so did the remaining girl and guy. The girl, Louis noticed weakly, was Rita, and the guy had Geography with Liam, and was called Aiden.

It was already hard enough to hold Eleanor while avoiding to do something incredibly stupid like ask Harry to finger him, so Louis couldn’t do anything to prevent Rita and Aiden from sprinting towards the veela, with dilated pupils and flushed necks.

Rita got there first, pressing Harry against the wall (  _lucky whore)_  and draping herself against his body, and it was so sudden that Harry didn’t have a chance to stop her. And then, before he could understand what was happening, Aiden got hold of his hands, smirking at him from behind Rita.

Louis was finally able to push Eleanor further away from Harry’s influence (not that a few steps really counted) and closer to Liam, probably the only one still thinking clearly. He hoped.

More chaos added to the scene unwrapping in the corridor when the lecture theatre opened and students began to come out. Luckily Harry’s powers had weakened, because they looked nearly unfazed, except for some hungry glances in the boy’s direction and a few guys readjusting their pants. Louis’ relief shattered when he noticed what was happening to Harry: Rita was shamelessly gyrating her hips against Harry’s groin, and Aiden, still blocking one of Harry’s hands, had the other one around his neck, trying to kiss the veela, even though Harry was squirming and trying to push them away.

And  _oh_ , that was new. Louis was only used to the other way around. Used to Harry taking advantage of the effect he had on Louis to get what he wanted. Now, given Rita and Aiden’s reaction, he realised that what Niall had said was true: he was actually less affected by veela powers than an average human, thanks to all the years he spent near Zayn. It was weird, seeing Harry like that: overpowered and helpless, with something resembling fear in his eyes. Louis  _knew_  what it was like, being touched like that by complete strangers. But at the same time, Harry didn’t. It was probably the first time that he (accidentally) unleashed his full powers in the presence of many teenagers, and also without Niall’s protection. He was, in Louis’ opinion, learning something. Feeling on his skin what he did to him.

_Yeah, payback’s a bitch_  .

Except his conscience was revolting at his insensibility, so he couldn’t help but be extremely relieved when Liam surged forward and got a hold of Aiden, disentangling him from Harry.

“Get away, you prick!” he shouted, startling everyone in the corridor. Aiden looked at him in disbelief, blinking repeatedly. Liam rolled his eyes, annoyed, and ignored his shock, instead helping Harry with Rita, pulling her away more gently but steadily, and escorting her to one of her friends, who had been looking at the scene with worry, but, numbed by Harry’s powers, hadn’t been able to do anything.

The veela was now free, slumped against the corridor wall, looking at Liam with big eyes, hands around himself as to protect his body from another assault. Louis realised that compared to Rita and Aiden’s behaviour, Harry did almost nothing to him. He honestly didn’t deserve that. But they weren’t friends or anything, and in all honesty, Louis was still far away from trusting the veela, so he decided against consoling him, even if part of him wanted to (the part still affected by the remaining of Harry’s sudden wave of power, in the form of a semi twitching in his pants). Once again, Liam took the decision for him: he rushed towards the boy, arms parted to offer a hug. Surprisingly, Harry accepted it, and he clung to Liam, resting his head in the crook of his shoulder, while Liam patted his hair comfortingly. However, Louis noticed how he kept a hand on his bond tattoo, stroking it, probably to avoid Harry’s effects.

 

**

 

Zayn was in a terrible mood. The day had started wrong, with the realisation that the waitresses’ blood was A-, the one that never missed to give him a stomach-ache. So he had felt nauseous the whole day, and also hungry for something better (like Liam’s delicious AB+). He had prepared thoroughly for the test, the problem had been his seat. Being distracted by his nausea, he had stupidly chosen the brighter side of the lecture theatre, and therefore spent the last twenty minutes avoiding sunlight.

It really hadn’t been a good day so far, so who could have blamed him if seeing his boyfriend tangled with a veela sent his blood boiling?

Before he could say anything, Louis appeared at his side, with an I’ve-got-this face. The boy had deemed safe to let go of Eleanor, and appointed himself as situation saver.

“Harry’s traumatised and Liam is a wonderful boyfriend.” he explained, quickly, because Zayn’s eyes were darkening at a concerning speed and his lips were in a line so thin they were becoming pale. Thanks God that almost everyone had lost interest in them now that Harry’s powers had faded, Louis thought, observing the half-transformation.

“Traumatised?” he asked, in a voice that told he already had a place or five where to hide Harry’s body.

“Yeah, his powers made Rita and Aiden go lust-crazy and they basically dry-humped him.” Louis explained, getting more anxious by the second. The situation wasn’t getting better, since Liam still didn’t notice Zayn, and was now rubbing small circles on Harry’s back. 

“So he got some of his poison? He well deserved it.” Zayn spat out, and Louis couldn’t blame him, or disagree. That was the first thing he had thought, and still reputed it true.

“Definitely, but it’s still not nice to be grinded on by a random stranger in a corridor.” he stated. Zayn huffed. Then he gave Liam and Harry another eye-roll, and said, raising his voice: “Ok, party is over. Harry love, really sorry but that’s still  _my_  boyfriend.”

Liam flinched in shock, but parted from Harry slowly: he knew that a harsh movement may have made him feel rejected and hurt him. Then Zayn noticed Liam’s hand on his bond tattoo, and Louis saw him becoming pale, hurt in his eyes. It was a brief moment, gone unnoticed to anyone else, even Liam. What they saw instead was the  _murderous_  glare the half-vampire was now giving to Harry.

“  _Why was he doing that?”_  Zayn asked, voice calm, polite and terrifying.

Harry looked at him with terrified eyes, having no idea what he meant.

“What are you trying to do?” Zayn pressed, coming closer. “We are  _bonded_!” he concluded, putting an arm around Liam’s shoulder possessively.

“I- I don’t...” Harry tried to answer, but Zayn shot him another dark glare, and instead focused on Liam.

“Babe, are you ok? Did the bond hurt? Like, it pulsed or tingled?” he worried around Liam’s neck. His boyfriend accepted the attentions, but with astonishment and annoyance.

“No it didn’t, what are you doing? And apologise to Harry, why are you treating him like that...” he protested, pushing away Zayn’s hands from his neck, gently but firmly.

“No but Liam, you don’t understand...” Zayn tried to start, but Liam interrupted him: “No,  _you_  don’t understand. I was simply helping Harry recover from a bad experience, and yes, I understand what your initial worry could have been. But first of all, you should know that I’m not at all affected by Harry’s nature because, well, of you. The simple fact that I’m human doesn't mean that I’m not able to deal with this magic nonsense!”

Zayn was at a loss of words. Liam was usually calm and reasonable, snapping like that wasn’t like him. So he assumed that he was, in fact, under Harry’s influence.

“Liam, now listen to me... I know that you must feel confused, but don’t worry, I’ll take care of this.” he pet his boyfriend’s head, using a reassuring tone.

Behind them, Louis slapped a hand on his forehead. Zayn was going to be eaten alive, half-vampire or not. Never  _ever_  treat Liam like the damsel in distress just because he’s kind and puppy-eyed.

“Oh,  _you’_ ll take care of this?” Liam’s voice was  _dripping_  sarcasm. Harry, taking advantage of the situation, stepped aside the couple. Louis didn’t miss that (and the sudden urge to unbutton his jeans) and hissed, without giving him a second glance: “God, Styles, get away from me, I need to avoid any bloodshed.”

Once again, the hurt and tearful expression on Harry’s face went unnoticed, and so his disappearance.

“You know what, Zayn? I’m not even going to continue this argument, because I’m sure that you’ll attribute it to some mysterious magical force, when in reality it’s just you being a prick. Now if you’ll excuse me, some of us poor defenceless humans have an essay due Friday.”

With a look that could kill an undead, Liam turned on his heels and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veela powers! Protective vampires! Badass Liam! Louis in perpetual denial!  
> Ugh, this chapter looks like nothing happens, but it's really important, I swear! ^^  
> What else can I say? I love Harry's powers, and Louis should pull his head out of his ass.  
> Opinions? Keep me informed, I strive for some feedback!  
> -Marty


	5. Footballs, Bites And Cupcakes. (Not Necessarily In That Order)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Fieldtrip got in the way... Also, first smut! I tried to make it as good as I could. Read the warnings, remember that we're dealing with a vampire, etc etc!

 

 

  **5: Footballs, Bites And Cupcakes. (Not Necessarily In That Order)**

 

When they had moved to Uni, Liam Zayn and Louis had decided to get separate rooms, because even if they were best mates (or soulmates), they wanted to be independent and fully experience that new phase of their life. Nonetheless, Zayn was pretty much always sleeping in Liam’s room or vice versa.

That night, however, Liam was not expecting any visitors. This is why, when he got out the shower in nothing but a fluffy towel around his waist and found Zayn on his bed with a bunch of flowers, he nearly jumped out if his skin. And dropped the towel.

“ZAYN! Oh my... What even... God.” he rambled, retrieving the towel and trying to recompose himself.

Zayn tried not to laugh. After all, they were supposed to be angry with each other.

“Zayn, in the name of everything that’s holy, what are you doing in my room at midnight? And how did you get in? And where did you get flowers in the middle of the night?!” Liam questioned, and managed to sound accusing even in a fluffy towel. But his boyfriend was prepared to the stream of questions, and replied immediately: “I came to apologise, I got in picking you window’s lock and I mesmerised the florist.”

“You  _picked the lock_?!”

“Yeah, but with class. The bloody thing still works.” Zayn shrugged. “Can I apologise now?”

Liam made an exaggerate eye-roll, but accepted the flowers.

“So, it looks like Harry’s effect on me is to render me stupid... But I got scared.”

Liam arched an eyebrow. “Scared? You?”

“Yeah. I saw you touching your mark, and... Bonds  _can_  be broken, you know. Harry’s powers could do that. So I panicked, went in ‘full badass vampire’ mode and completely misunderstood the whole thing.”

Zayn fidgeted uncomfortably. He had always been a mess with sentiments, and he could only hope that he got the thing right for once. When he dared to look up, he noticed with relief that Liam’s features had softened.

“Zayn. Our bond  _won’t_  break, not even with an army of veelas. But you need to trust me. We’ve been together for nearly five years, I’m used to supernatural. I don’t want to be protected. I want to be your mate, your equal.”

Zayn groaned. “I hate you when you’re right.” Liam chuckled. “But yeah,  _eventually_  I figured what I did wrong. And my only defence is that I was tired, jealous and hungry. But still, I could have listened to you, instead of just assuming bullshit.” Zayn sighed.

Liam sat next to him on the bed, put aside the flowers and set a hand on his thigh.

“Nobody’s perfect, Zee. We all have bad days, even you handsome creatures of the night get them. The most important thing is that we talk about it, overcome our problems and at the end of that bad day we still love each other just as much.”

Zayn, caught in the importance of that moment, caught Liam’s chin with his hands and looked at him in the eyes, whispering: “You  _are_  perfect, though. And I love you. And I will learn to show that I trust you, and I trust your bond.

Liam smiled, eyes lightening up. “I love you too. And you’re forgiven. Have been for a while, honestly. Now kiss me?”

“Already ordering me around, Payne?” Zayn teased, but kissed him anyway.

It was sweet, but filled with a longing that only a moment of tension can bring. Also, Liam was nearly naked and Zayn hungry as fuck. Things were  _deemed_  to heat.

Liam was glad, so glad that he and Zayn solved the problem, so happy that his usually dark and proud boyfriend admitted to be wrong and bought him flowers, and he showed it in their kiss, giving rewarding kitten licks all over Zayn’s lips and pulling him close. The angle was weird, and soon Liam felt pushed down on the bed. They broke the kiss, and for a second, looked each other in the eyes.

“Liam, I know that this will sound inappropriate after our declarations of love, but I need you cock in my mouth. Then preferably your blood. But cock first.”

Liam gaped at him, not expecting such forward language, but his eyes darkened with lust and he nodded eagerly, readjusting on the bed so that he was laying on his back, towel forgotten, with Zayn on top of him.

“So you said you’re hungry...” he whispered hotly in Zayn’s mouth. The vampire groaned his confirmation, and moved down, kissing Liam’s jaw and then his neck, leaving a purple bruise on the bond tattoo, reinforcing his claim on the boy. He could feel Liam’s erection grow against his hip as a result of his teasing. But he was far from done.

Slowly, agonizingly so, he trailed down, licking Liam’s body like he had all the time in the world. He relished in his boyfriend’s reaction: a slow, sensual teasing was the key to arouse Liam the most. When he got to his boyfriend’s nipples, he made sure to give them extra attention. Liam was coming apart under his sensual touching, and Zayn was enjoying it too much to leave it there.

“You taste so fucking good,” he groaned, hot breath tingling Liam’s already hardened  nipple. “one day I’ll drink from here.” He reinforced his statement with a not-so-gentle bite, feeling Liam squirm at the idea.

“Yeah, be my naughty boy...” Liam agreed, already breathless. He bucked up his hips, searching for friction. Zayn smirked: his teasing had succeeded, as always.

Now eager to taste Liam properly, he used vampire speed to scoot down, and he licked a flat strip on the length of his boyfriend’s hard cock. Liam, taken aback by the sudden pleasure, arched his back, moaning loudly.

“Part your legs for me, love.” Zayn asked, mouth still close to the head of Liam’s dick. His request was granted quickly, Liam offering himself shamelessly.

Unable to resist, Zayn attached his mouth to the strong muscles of Liam’s thigh, licking and sucking, following the pattern of the femoral artery with his teeth.

But before eating, he wanted to make Liam feel good, so he forced himself to put his mouth back on his second favourite thing to suck, right after blood.

He pinned Liam’s hips to the mattress and started to take his cock. Which was bigger than what any guy with such an angelic face should have. Liam moaned lewdly, and tried to buck his hips, but he couldn’t overpower Zayn’s strength, even though all he wanted to do was bury himself in the wet heat of Zayn’s mouth, chasing his orgasm.

Zayn pulled back before gagging, and came back up, making sure to press his tongue on the thick vein on the underside of Liam’s dick. He felt so riled up, he couldn’t wait to drink Liam’s strong blood, feel it pour down his throat, hot and delicious. Lost in the thought, he didn’t notice that his fangs had started to come out. Liam however immediately felt it and quickly tugged his hair to pull him up. Zayn suddenly realised what he did and groaned, covering his now full fangs.

“Fuck, sorry Li...”  he apologised, with his eyes closed, trying to retract his canines.

“Zayn, you clearly need to eat.” Liam reasoned, sitting up and pressing a light kiss on Zayn’s still pointy mouth and stroking his cheeks reassuringly. “Come on, I know you want to.”

Zayn growled hungrily and entered full-vampire mode. He spread Liam’s legs even more and kept them in place with his now-clawed hands. Without further hesitation, he sunk his fangs in Liam’s calf, aiming for the artery that he could feel pulse. Liam suppressed a shout at the pain, but soon the chemicals in Zayn’s fangs took effect.

All vampires had secretory glands in their fangs, much like snakes, except that instead of poison, they produced a particular hormone that erased the pain and substituted it with pleasure. Usually, that was used when drinking from willing donors that didn’t want to be mesmerised. And well, it did come in handy when one tried to join drinking with sex.

Liam’s half-shout drawled in a moan, and he collapsed back on the bed, hands tangled in Zayn’s hair.

“Oh, so  _good_...” he groaned, and couldn’t help bringing a hand to his cock, stroking it fast.

Zayn blindly reached for his balls, helping him while drinking thirstily, not bothering about keeping it clean and thus making blood drip all over Liam’s sheets.

After a few minutes, before overindulging himself and risk drinking too much, Zayn pulled away with a satisfied groan. He really wanted to clean his mouth, but Liam was a far more urgent thing to do. His boyfriend seemed to think the same thing, because Zayn found himself thrown on the bed, with Liam’s sexy body on his, making quick work of his belt and trousers.

“Are you-  _oh God_ -gonna fuck me?” Zayn asked, already breathless. He absolutely  _loved_  when Liam was so eager.

“Do you  _want_  to be fucked?” was the cheeky retort, hot and promising against Zayn’s ear.

“Oh,  _yes, please_.” Zayn managed to answer, and joined Liam in taking off all his clothes.

“Mmh, baby, I can feel that you want me...” murmured Liam, circling the head of Zayn’s cock and finding it already wet. Zayn replied with throaty groan, arching to follow the touch. “Gonna give it to you nice and slow until you beg for more.” Liam’s voice was thick as honey, words drawled in Zayn’s ear, and his lips teased him mercilessly.

Zayn bucked up his hips, impatient to be touched, and opened his legs to make space for Liam. His body was itching to be touched, and he couldn’t wait to have Liam inside him.

“Do you need any prep?” his boyfriend asked, moving his mouth on his jaw, and still stroking his cock slowly and not providing any relief.

“I haven’t since I was sixteen, fucking myself with that ridiculous toy because you were in  _fucking_  Doncaster and I wasn’t!” Zayn hissed, knowing that Liam only asked to tease him even more. He felt the boy smile, and lick some of the blood smeared on Zayn’s face.

“Li, if you don’t get in me this fucking instant, I’ll rip your guts, I swear to God!” it was meant to be a menace, but it came out as a plead, with him nearly humping Liam, in search for release.

Finally, Liam kissed him hungrily on the mouth, hooked his legs on his shoulders, stretching them easily (thank you, superhuman body) and pushed in. The amazing burn left Zayn unable to speak, and so he just groaned, biting down on Liam’s bottom lip and trailing his nails on his back, leaving blood-red marks. He usually was much more careful when he topped, but when Liam was inside him, stretching him and filling him, and he could feel _everything_  , from the smell of his skin to the rushing of his blood... Well, controlling himself was nearly impossible.

“Uhng, fuck me.” he moaned, rolling his hips to make Liam quicken the pace.

“I  _am_  fucking you.” Liam retorted with a smug grin, giving a particularly hard thrust.

“Then,” Zayn started, bringing his boyfriend’s face at millimetres from his own, “fuck me  _harder_.”

“Set the pace if you’re so eager...” Liam provoked, doing nothing to satisfy him.

With a frustrated growl, Zayn pushed Liam away from him, and got up the bed. He had another trick up his sleeve.

“Fiine...” he mock-whined, pacing the room, “then I’ll finish it myself.

He laid against the door, locked eyes with Liam and started stroking himself, moaning like a pornstar.

“Li... Mmh, I want your big cock in me so much... I’d come so hard with you inside, slamming in me... Oh, I’d be so good for you and-oof!” his words were cut by Liam propelling himself against him, lifting him and shoving him against the door, before pushing inside again.

This time, they were both too riled up for teasing, not anymore. Liam satisfied his boyfriend’s fantasy and fucked him hard, against the door, thrusting in him at an unrelenting pace, while Zayn held on him, head buried on his shoulder, whimpering helplessly, soon reduced to a mess. He probably would have just fell if it wasn’t for Liam’s hold on his calves.

“Yes,  _oh God yes_ , faster,  _ah_ , so good!” Zayn’s rambling acquired sense at some point, and he warned: “Ahn, I’m close... Gonna come just with your cock,  _fuck_!” The force of his orgasm caught him by surprise, and he bit down Liam’s collarbone, drawing blood.

After a few thrusts, even more forceful with Zayn’s chemicals in his blood, Liam came inside him, groaning wildly and nearly losing his grip on his boyfriend.

“Oh,  _fuck_ , that was good sex.” Zayn groaned, after being put back on the bed.

“Yes.” Liam agreed. “You can tell it was because I’m bleeding from more than two wounds.”

Zayn couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll lick every each one.” he proposed. “Or I could come on them, since that works too.”

“Stop resting, you don’t even need to! Come and help me with your claw marks! My back is a battleground!”

 

**

 

The day after, Liam had football lessons, with an eager bunch of teenagers and the hard task of teaching them how to properly play. That day, Louis was helping him, because he loved football and kids and didn’t mind spending the afternoon like that.

They were in the locker room, discussing about today’s lesson (Liam wanted to put one of the few girls in midfield), but suddenly Louis gasped loudly.

“Liam, oh my God.” he pointed at his friend, face scrunched in discomfort.

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me! Have you seen your leg? And your back? And-“ Louis trailed off, waving his hands towards all of Liam’s body.

The boy blushed furiously, putting on his t-shirt and shorts.

“Well, looks like  _someone_  made up. Was the bloodbath necessary?” Louis commented, poking Liam’s collarbone where he had seen the mark was with a half amused and half disgusted smile.

“Do we need to have this conversation every time I feed Zayn? Better me than a random stranger, right?” Liam rolled his eyes, while exiting the locker room to prepare the field. The lesson would start in fifteen minutes, so his kids were probably already changing in the other locker rooms.

Louis snorted and followed him. “Mpf. You’re only saying that because you're jealous of that waitress you told me about. Seriously, it must hurt like a motherfucker. How are you going to play?”

“It’s merely a couple of bruises now, I’m fine. You know that Zayn can partly heal wounds.”

Louis did his best to look even more disgusted. “Yeah, by drooling over them like a demented dog. No thanks, I’ll stick to plasters and bandages.”

Any further reply was prevented by a group of boys running towards them and cheering.

“Yo, there’s Louis!”

“Ace! He’s totally gonna be on my team!”

“You wish! You already have Joanna and Matt!”

“Liiiiiam! Which team is Louis playing for?”

Louis was clearly pleased, but found time to pat Liam unnecessarily hard on the back.

“Your kids adore me!”

Liam cursed under his breath, and started the lesson. The beginning was usually with laps and simple exercises, and then he decided to take advantage of Louis’ presence and make him the goalie to let his kids practice penalty kicks. After that, they had a mid-lesson game, a relaxed one without any fixed scheme. When that ended (with Louis’ team winning 2-0, because he, apparently, is incapable of holding back even with kids) and the kids started their brief pause, the sun had already set. Liam went to turn on the field’s lights, and when he came back, he found a crowd.

Zayn, with an impressive black trench coat, decorated with ivory buttons and lace ruffle sleeves, was basically strutting towards him, completely unaffected by the muddy field thanks to his reinforced combat boots.

“Liam! I came as soon as I could!” he greeted. The kids parted to let him pass. Zayn terrified them, and even if they were used to his visits, they still refused to talk to him or be comfortable in his presence. Liam couldn’t really blame them.

But Zayn wasn’t the only one visiting the field. Liam distinctly spotted a blonde head in the middle of his kids.

“Hey love! Is that Niall?” Liam asked, pressing a light kiss on Zayn’s cheek. He didn’t want to keep his relationship with Zayn a secret to his kids, but at the same time he felt observed on the field and kissing Zayn would be unprofessional during his lesson.

“Yes. Met him while I was running here and he basically gave me a speeding ticket.” Zayn huffed, glaring at the blonde. Liam noticed that he wasn't sweating, despite his running. He himself obviously wasn't that blessed, he thought, wiping his forehead.

“Idiot. Now go be your usual creepy bat and let me continue my lesson.”

“Love you too.”

Liam stuck out his tongue at him, and it earned him a spank while he was leaving. He didn’t even have time to be angry or embarrassed, because in that moment Niall shouted something that sounded like an Irish curse and everyone cheered. He needed to regain control of his lesson, he thought, and hurried to the other side of the field.

It turned out that Niall was supposed to meet with Cher that afternoon but was ditched at the last minute (“Not that I’m actually surprised, mate.”) and told to come to the football pitch.

“So, can I play?” he concluded.

Louis eyed him scornfully and went to him team of kids.

“Well, if you’re prepared to lose, leprechaun!”

Liam shrugged, giving up on directing an actual lesson that day. He reorganized the teams and appointed himself referee.

It turned out that Niall wasn’t half bad, and the match ended up with a draw, 3-3. Nobody seemed disappointed, because both Niall and Louis created a lot of competition and all the kids gave their best.

“Ok lads, let’s hit the showers!” Liam instructed. “And say thanks to Louis and Niall!”

Louis cheerfully waved to the teenagers, and then turned to Niall.

“You were good! So you don’t spend your entire time as Harry’s babysitter!” he complimented.

“Yeah, ‘twas fun! Me and you should grab a beer and play some FIFA sometimes!” Niall agreed, shaking the sweat out of his hair like a dog.

“LITTLE PEACH!”A female voice shouted from the field’s main entrance.

Everyone turned to see who shouted. Among the little crowd of parents waiting for their children to come out of the locker rooms, two people definitely stood out: Cher, wearing a multicoloured sundress that barely reached her thighs; and Harry, balancing a huge tray of light-blue iced cupcakes and fending off the single mothers at the same time.

“What the actual fuck.” Zayn commented. Louis gaped, speechless. Niall looked confused, but then said: “So  _that’s_  why she ditched me today! Let’s hope I get a cupcake!”

Cher ran to get to him and jump in his arms, bride style, ignoring the sweat.

“Look, blonde watermelon, I made you one as well!” she declared happily, and pulled out of her bag a cupcake the size of a little melon, with green frosting and decorated with yellow gummy bears.

“Wow, it’s huge!” Niall cheered, and set her back on the ground to take a bite. “And delicious!”

“See? Just like you, except you’re not green!” she clapped and stole a gummy bear.

The other were completely ignoring the insane conversation. Liam because he had been called by one of the kid’s father, Zayn because he was obviously on Liam’s side, and Louis because he had his own cupcakes to deal with.

Harry, obviously, looked gorgeous. He was in a simple brown jacket and dark skinny jeans, but Louis could still feel the adrenaline of the game being quickly transformed into testosterone.

“Hey... I, uhm, made you these.” Harry offered, sounding unsure. He was still keeping some distance between him and Louis, and that, combined to his shy behaviour, nearly drowned his powers completely.  _Nearly_.

Louis eyed the cupcakes. They looked good. Where was the trick?

“Thanks? I mean, it’s really nice of you, but why?” he asked. Was that another veela thing? Were the cupcakes soaked with veela pheromones? Wait, that was ridiculous. But you never know.

Harry gave him a tentative smile.

“Remember yesterday? Uh, you said I should find a hobby, and that you played football, and then you got angry at me again...” His smile faltered. “So I found a hobby, which is baking, and I wanted to see you play but Cher kind of slowed down the baking thing, but yeah, and so maybe now that we both have hobbies and nobody’s mad we could be friends?”

His voice was so syrupy-slow that Louis risked to lose the point at least five times, also due to the fact that watching those lips move was  _far_  more interesting than focusing on the rambled words. But he managed to understand what Harry meant.

And honestly? It was adorable. A bit ridiculous, surely, but Harry made a tray of cupcakes for him because Louis told him to find a hobby.

So maybe the veela powers were influencing him, but Louis couldn’t help but smile, and accept one of the sweets.

“Holy fuck, they’re amazing!” he beamed, not expecting Harry to be a good cook.

Harry giggled, watching him with sparkling eyes (in the good, non-veela way).

“So we’re friends now?” he asked expectantly.

“I’ll tell you what, curly. We’re getting there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! Hope you liked it, and that the Ziam make up made sense! Harry and Louis' relationship keeps developing! Where are we headed? You'd never guess!  
> Next chapter next week? I'm afraid it depends on how much I have to study -.- But your feedback keeps me motivated!  
> -Marty


	6. Veela boy. It’s quite the event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, veelas. Let's learn about them.

 

**VI: Veela boy. It’s quite the event**

 

It was a few days after the “Cupcake Event”, as Louis called it. Nothing much had happened: Liam and Zayn were still sickeningly in love, even though no new bites had been found, since Zayn was now old enough to eat only every ten days or so. Niall had sent his first report to his parents in Ireland, stating that Harry was behaving good and had made some friends, and briefly informing them about Cher and Zayn’s presence. Harry was still trying to charm Louis with the most candid intentions, and was of course failing miserably. He didn’t really seem to notice, thought. And maybe, if people were paying enough attention, they’d notice that Louis wasn’t grimacing every time he heard Harry’s voice anymore; or that he had swatted Mark’s hand the other day when he had tried to pinch Harry’s bum.

It was a surprisingly sunny and warm Sunday for November in London, and Liam was sprawled on the grass after a long run in the park right next to their Uni. Zayn was of course in bed, sleeping, and Louis was doing a last minute revise in the library for a test he had completely forgotten about. Liam was relaxing, listening to his iPod and mentally making a groceries list, when he suddenly felt the urge to ran back to his dorm and wake up Zayn with a blowjob. And at the same time, a hesitant hand on his shoulder. He glanced up and yes, Harry was sitting next to him. With his eyes closed and headphones, he didn’t notice the veela joining him on the grass.

“Good morning, Harry!” he greeted, leaning closer for a kiss on the cheek.

Which, bad idea. Bond and soulmate or not, Liam was still human. He regretted kissing Harry in the exact moment his lips connected to the soft skin of his cheek. And while a firework exploded in every single drop of his blood, he suddenly understood Louis’ initial harsh feeling towards Harry. Because wow, he’s done absolutely nothing but as he pulled away, breathing harshly, Liam felt dirty and a cheater.

Harry, who had been surprised by his sudden gesture, was now looking at him with concern and a little sadness in his eyes, and put some more space between them.

Feeling his face flush, Liam sends an apologetic look and fished his mobile from his bag, unlocking it to look at the background: a picture of him and Zayn. After a few seconds, he felt better, arousal-wise, and also a better boyfriend.

“Sorry mate, I misjudged my reaction... I was awfully rude thou, so yeah, sorry.” he apologised, scooting to sit a little closer to Harry, and focusing on his last kiss with Zayn to ignore the veela’s influence.

“Yeah, it happens... I still appreciate that you try to treat me like a normal guy. You’re the only one that does that, apart from Louis.” Harry shrugged, but his eyes were still a bit guarded, like he feared that Liam could change his behaviour at any time.

“Wait, what do you mean, Louis? He’s treated you like a ‘sex witch’ ever since you two met!” Liam retorted.

“Uhm... Well if you think about it, he always tries to ignore my powers, and doesn’t care about the fact that I’m... Uh, not human. He’s merely treating me like the new, quirky kid who can’t even come on to him properly.” he explained, concluding with a little chuckle.

Harry’s little speech made Liam “aww” at him, because it was clear now that the veela had a crush on his friend, and at the same time, he looked like someone who could handle Louis, and that was saying something.

“You are a really nice guy, Harry. I think everyone should judge you for that, not for your pheromones. Even though sometimes they’re still hard to process, sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Liam was quickly reassured. “I guess it’s also my fault for just deciding to go to a human university...”

“Oh yeah, Niall never told us why you’re not in the community...” Liam started, not sure whether he was touching a personal subject or not.

Harry grimaced at the mention of the community, and looked down.

“Uhm, what do you know about veelas and mating?” he asked in a small voice.

“Nothing, but we can keep it that way if it’s a problem.” Liam admitted, daring to squeeze Harry’s shoulder in sympathy. Fortunately, he just felt his fingertips tingling.

“No, it’s ok.” Harry straightened up and started to explain.

Veelas, he said, were matriarchal creatures. The communities were regulated by a council of women, and the gender roles were pretty much the opposite of humans’. More importantly, veelas were mostly women. They lived in the community until their education was complete, which included University. Thanks to that guarded life, they were never exposed to humans while still incapable of controlling their powers, and more importantly, when their body was still developing and their hormones and pheromones levels were skyrocketing. Veelas attended special private schools were it was also taught how to control human reactions and things like that. Among the many things expected from a female veela, girls were taught that at some point, they'll probably choose a partner. That’s when Harry made a nauseated face.

“You see, it’s pretty much impossible to reject a veela. So most of the times, the partner doesn’t have to be willing. When the girl finds a human that she wants to marry and have children with, it’s pretty much done. Our soulbond is quite different from the one vampires and werewolves have.” Harry pointed at Liam’s tattoo, and went on: “It usually happens when a child is born from a veela and her partner. The love that the father has for his child overshadows any veela charm, and he becomes immune, so they can have a normal life and such. Assuming that he was truly in love in the first place. However, it can also happen that if the human is really strong and actually in love with the veela, and not just charmed by her powers, the bond appears earlier.”

“Sorry for the interruption, but it really sounds like veelas look for a partner just to be knocked up and have babies.”

Harry sighed. It wasn’t  _always_  like that, he amended. But at the same time, it was not only unusual, but even frowned upon if a veela decided not to have children. And another important thing was having actual veela children.

“You see, the genetics it’s pretty complex, to be honest. What happens is that if two veelas have a child, he or she will be a veela no matter the sex. But veelas don’t usually mate other veelas. I can’t really tell you why... It’s like you feel that every other veela is your family, so having a child with them it’s like incest, even though it’s not prohibited or anything. Just really, really rare. As rare as- huh.” Harry stopped, a bittersweet expression on his face.

“As rare as what?” pressed Liam, who had got really into the little exposition.

“As rare as a male, homosexual veela, I’d say.” Harry concluded, trying to make it sound light.

“Look, you don’t-“ Liam started, feeling guilty for insisting. It was clear that veelas were rather close-minded and keen on traditions.

“Don’t worry, I want you to know. You’re the only proper friend I have, apart from Niall.” Harry stated, and he seemed resolute.

He resumed his speech, explaining that, as nearly everyone suspected, female veelas were much more common than male. It was because of the way veela powers reacted to sex chromosomes, or something like that, Harry wasn’t sure. Usually, the son of a veela mother and a human was born with no powers, and would grow as a human, even if much more charming and appealing to others. On the other side, almost every daughter of a mixed couple would be a full-fledged veela.

“As I said before, it’s really important for a veela to have children with powers, and if the first-born is a boy, they’d just have more until they have a veela girl. This actually led to the fact that veela families just tend to be huge. I have something like fifteen cousins.” Harry smiled at the memory of his family.

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?” Liam asked, hoping that the topic wasn’t delicate. But Harry’s smile grew even more, and he answered cheerfully: “Yes! I have an older sister, she’s a veela as well. My mother actually wanted to have something like seven children because it’s good luck, you know?”

Liam shook his head, surprised that people would think about having  _seven_  children.

“So why did she only have two?”

“Oh, well, because, yeah, veela boy. It’s quite the event. There were only something like, nine other boys in my veela school, and less than two hundred in the whole community!” Harry shrugged.

Liam gaped at him.

“Oh my, Harry, it must have been hard for you when you were like... Discovering your sexuality, to have only so few other boys to hang out with!”

Harry had a weird reaction at that comment: he grinned, letting out his dimples and looking so incredibly  _wicked_  for a second that Liam had to look away and quickly glance at his phone background.

“Yeah,” Harry finally answered, voice a little rough, “something like that.”

Before Liam could ask for more details, Harry’s phone ringed. As soon as he picked up, his entire face lightened. Liam pinched hard his arm to remain focused.

“My sis!” he quickly explained, and leaned to kiss Liam goodbye.

Except he didn’t pull back.

Liam was confused for a second, not understanding why the hell was Harry nearly plastered against him, lips brushing against his cheek.

“Uh, Li?” a hesitant voice asked.

That’s when he realised that it was him who was preventing Harry to pull back: he had unconsciously gripped his jumper and was keeping him in place.

With a sound not more flattering than a squeak, Liam released him and scrambled away, hand darting immediately to his bond tattoo and thoughts running to Zayn, his only love.

Harry, however, was still smiling.

“Ok, so I'll see ya, ok? We still need to work on the greetings, but it was nice talking to you!

And fuck, now Liam was  _actually_  going to wake up Zayn with a blowjob.

 

**

 

On Monday, the next day, Liam was having breakfast with Zayn, who had miraculously woken up early. They were even early for the Modern History lecture, so they had decided to grab a coffee together, while waiting for Louis to finish his Medieval Literature test.

“Liam, I don’t have enough iron in my veins to be up so early. This place it too loud. Can I maim that crying baby?”

Ok, so maybe Zayn didn’t wake up of his  _own_  accord.

“Come on, love, you know you can’t miss any more lectures, and Mrs. Tenner sent a mail stating that there’s an important announcement today! Also, you have no excuse to laze in bed.”

Zayn grumbled something about maiming her as well and Liam just pet his head soothingly.

"I'd like to remember you that  _someone_  forgot to use lube again last night!" Zayn remarked accusingly. Liam blushed crimson and nearly choked on his Danish pastry.

"Zayn!" he shushed, embarrassed. "You know it's because of your poison! I just lose control..." he muttered, if possible blushing even more.

" _Three_   _rounds_ , Liam Payne, three rounds! Even  _I_  am a little sore! You're lucky you can come inside, or I'm sure your dick would have fallen off at this point!" Zayn hissed, not really caring about the volume of his voice. Their audience was composed of university students, after all. How shocked could they be?

Liam looked like someone who wanted the ground to open and swallow him. 

" _Zayn, for the love of everything that's holy!_  Shh!" he pleaded. "It's... I'm just getting used to being your only blood source..." he spluttered, keeping his voice as low as possible. 

After Perrie, Liam wanted Zayn to stop feeding on other people. It wasn't just because of their fight. After all, Zayn drinking from the girl had been just a variable of the real causes. But Liam knew what an intimate exchange it was, and didn't like Zayn doing it with someone else, even if they were mesmerised. He had only agreed to him drinking from Perrie because he had been drunk. So he had made Zayn promise to only drink from him, but it was hard getting used to withdrawals every two weeks, even more often if Zayn was tired, horny, and a plethora of other different emotions. Sometimes he really wished the Tru Blood from the series was real: a synthetic blood created appositely for vampires. 

"Oh and  _also,"_  Liam added, remembering an important detail, "it's not like you ever complained about the lack of lube  _during_  the act!"

"Of course!" Zayn scoffed. "Your cock was going to be in me, complaining is my least thought! But you'll see! I'm topping tonight, and I'm going to destroy you!"

Liam chuckled this time, and commented: "I honestly don't see a downside!" 

Zayn sulked for the rest of the breakfast.

Eventually, Liam managed to cheer up his boyfriend a little, and they went to the lecture in good spirits. Niall was already there, along with Harry, who tried to greet Liam with a kiss on the cheek like last time, but was promptly stopped by a growl. Before Harry could be offended and Liam protest, Louis entered the room and proclaimed: “Guess who got 89 on his test, bitches!”, reclaiming all the attention.

His interruption didn’t last long, because Mrs. Tenner came in and requested silence. When the lecture theatre was quiet and paying attention to her, she began the announcement: “Ok, so you know you’re going to have a trip associated with this module in December. But until now, you’ve never been given the details. So grab a pen and note down: we’re going to spend four days in the United States, more specifically in Miami, to participate in a project with the History Museum in Miami.”

Louis smacked Liam hard on his arm and stage whispered: “Liam we’re going to  _fucking_  Florida!!”

Mrs. Tenner went on: “The form to participate will be uploaded on the University website. Even though you’ll have half a day to enjoy Miami, there will be lectures held in the museum and exhibitions to attend, so don’t even think this is a holiday!”

Completely ignoring her last warning, a girl shouted from somewhere in the theatre: “Bring your swimming trunks and bikinis guys, we’re going to Miami bitch!”

But thankfully Mrs. Tenner heard “beach”.

 

**

 

After their lectures for the day, Zayn went to the library to write an essay he had, and Liam decided to try and make Louis change his mind about Harry. So the two went to a Subway right outside the campus to grab something to eat and talk.

“I spoke to Harry yesterday.”

“Yeah, and? You do idiotic stuff sometimes.” Louis replied, unimpressed.

“Louis, he is a genuinely nice guy! And you may think he’s got it easy-“ Liam was quickly interrupted: “It’s true! One word, and he’s got panties dropping and marks being raised! Everyone in this university is his bitch!”

“Louis.” Liam raised slightly his voice. “You know perfectly that he’s never used his powers to persuade anyone. Besides, Niall is here to avoid exactly that.”

“Ok, so the kid is a  _sex angel_ , happy now?” Louis scoffed, shifting his attention to his sandwich.

Liam sighed.

“Look, all I say is that I get it, you’re biased because of how he harassed you. The thing is, he’s had it quite tough. He told me yesterday that being a male veela is an event in itself, and a gay one? The unthinkable.”

Louis grimaced and gave the boy attention again. Liam did a quick summary of what Harry had told him about male veelas.

“So he basically grew in the equivalent of a nearly all-female incredibly catholic school?”

“Yes, that’s quite the comparison.”

Louis made a ridiculously disgusted face.

“That sucks!”

After that, they just ate in silence for a while, until Louis spoke again:

“Anyways, I’m meeting with Niall on Friday for a FIFA game and some Chinese takeaway, and since he lives with Harry, I reckon he’ll be there as well. So yeah, I’m getting better, you see?” he concluded with a proud smile.

Liam, who was checking his phone in the meantime, gave him a smug grin, and retorted: “Perfect, since Niall just texted me to bring him and Harry some lunch. And you’re coming with me!”

Without listening to Louis’ (rather rude) answer, he got up to order two more sandwiches.

 

**

 

Niall was eating his ridiculously huge sandwich, and Liam was making tea for everyone, so Louis decided to bring Harry his food (who was in his room studying) and take the chance to ask him about how veelas treated his sexuality.

The door to his room was open, and Harry was hunched on the desk, one hand rummaging in a pack of crisps and the other writing furiously. He was focused on his paper, bright red lip sucked in his mouth and curls all over the place. Louis’ stomach did a weird flip.

_Wasn’t his effect on me supposed to decrease?_

He knocked anyway, and was rewarded by Harry’s face lighting up in a lovely smile as soon as he saw him.

Swallowing the pool of saliva that formed in his mouth, Louis threw him the bag of food and watched him flail around but eventually catch it.

“Thanks, it’s really nice of you.” he said, dimples fully showing. Louis leant on the door to support himself. It wasn’t really hard to imagine those dimples covered with his cum.

“I’m actually here because Liam told me that you basically grew up in a convent.”

Harry remained unfazed, and shrugged.

“It wasn’t that bad, but yeah, there were only nine other boys in my entire high-school...”

Louis imagined the lovely, lovely Harry with his innocence and quirks, offering fifteen-year-old veela boys cupcakes and being his normal, adorable (  _wait did he really think that?!_ ) self.

_It must have been a carnage_  . 

“How did you manage to survive?” he asked, thoroughly upset by the idea of Harry growing up in such a place.

Harry smirked, and gave Louis a look that promptly directed the flow of his blood straight to his cock.

“Oh, you know, I had my methods...”

Feeling that the veela powers were starting to affect him ( _starting, ha.)_ , Louis deemed safer returning to Niall and Liam, and left the room.

He missed the shameless once-over that Harry gave to his retreating body.

_Fuck, he’s hot,_  the veela thought.  _And he also worried about me. Fuck, I want him. Bet he wanted to know how I got on with the other boys once I realised I was gay. Well, pretty simple._

_I fucked them all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao! This chapter has a lot of explaining, wow! But I really enjoyed writing it ^^  
> Also, I think, when you write supernatural creatures, you need to explain as much as you can about them, and I like doing it gradually!  
> Hands up who really thought Harry was a little innocent princess!  
> Hey, first True Blood reference! The boys will make some, but I'll try and explain all of them, you don't have to be following the series or anything! Anyway, "Tru Blood" is the brand of the suppletive blood vampires use in the series!  
> As always, thanks for reading, if you comment you'll make me a very happy girl~  
> -Marty
> 
> PS: Next chapter will be delayed because my oneshot, [Mind vs Body](http://archiveofourown.org/works/953233), got to 100 kudos! *uncorks champagne* And therefore I'll be writing the sequel before chapter 7, sorry for the wait!
> 
> PPS: Don't leave me, chapter seven is a _huge_ deal!!
> 
> PPPS: I'll leave you with a veela!Harry edit I did! It's quite good, it think, but it's also my first so I could do some more practice... Still a good visual if you want to know what the hell mother-of-pearl eyes look like on our Curly!
> 
>  
> 
> That's really all, folks! See ya soon! ♥  
> -Marty


	7. You Disgusting Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veelas, rage and sexual tension. What a perfect cocktail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD!  
> I am so so so so so so sorry for this disgusting delay, you have no idea. I underestimated exams, and ended up delaying everything. It won't happen again, my exams are now over!!  
> I hope the chapter will make up for it, since it came out pretty good!  
> If you are still there, you are angels and please know that I'm incredibly sorry!
> 
> Anyway, FINALLY SOME ACTION! Hehehe see you at the end~

 

 

**VII: You Disgusting Slut**

"Ice cold beer! Wow, you know how to treat a man!" Louis sighed happily taking the bottle that Niall was offering him.

"Well of course! It's the best for a game of FIFA!"

The two were holed in Niall and Harry's little apartment, slightly bigger than Louis' shabby Hall and provided with a TV. The veela was out shopping with someone, Louis didn't really pay attention to the explanation, he was just relieved that he wasn't going to be around all afternoon.

Louis had found out that in reality, he and Niall had much in common: they both liked a good football game, getting tipsy with a nice pint and fooling around with girls (or boys, in Louis' case) on a night out. Also, they both liked to complain about supernatural creatures and their antics.

"So tell me, good Irishmen, what do you do as a future Ambassador when you're not preserving the integrity of us boys harassed from the sex angel?" Louis asked, following the sentence with a curse because Niall had scored a goal in the game.

" _Integrity_  , sure. Well not much, to be honest. Most of the time it's actually young creatures that for some reason can't control their powers so I help. My parents and my brother are those who are effectively involved in supernatural politics and regulation."

"I see... But you have to tell me something. How come that you recognised Zayn at first sight? And also how do you manage to ignore Harry's powers?" Louis had wondered about that last particular for a long time. If there was a way to neutralise the veela's effects, he  _needed_  it.  _Now_.

You see, something rather disturbing had happened to Louis the night after bringing Harry lunch: he dreamt of him. And, unfortunately, it wasn't Harry baking or being his slightly annoying and clumsy self. Nope. It was Harry, naked as one can be, on his knees, face pressed against a pillow, trying to contain his pornographic moans and whimpers while Louis fucked him mercilessly, hands gripping tight his bony hips and lips glued to his ear, muttering all the  _filthiest_  things he wanted to do to the writhing boy.

Awakening from that dream had been a rather  _messy_  situation, that involved a shower, a pyjama thrown in the laundry and a  _busy_  hand. Since that night, Louis was convinced that he had spent too much time with the veela, and that his powers were now affecting him even away from Harry. That, and his absolute need to shag someone. A male someone. Thinking of that, was Eleanor's cousin in town? A  _delicious_  bottom, that one.

But, back to the main topic, Niall was answering.

"Ha, betcha want to know, since Harry is all over ya. It's a secret, I'm afraid, and-   _oh, you son of a bitch!_ That was clearly worth a penalty!" Niall cursed at the game referee.

They played for a while longer without a main conversation topic. Niall asked about Eleanor: was she his girlfriend?

"Nah, I'm a free man. I've actually never had a real relationship, you know? Never found the right person." Louis shrugged, at ease with his situation.

"To what I've seen, it's like nobody can hold your interest for long... Not in a bad sense! I mean, I bet that when you'll actually fell for someone, it will be a guy or girl that will steal all your attention and efforts. Like, someone that's hard to get? Something like that." Niall reasoned.

Louis was surprised. It was actually a good explanation. Most of the time, people were boring or predictable, despite their looks or how good they were in bed. Louis was himself a lot to handle, and it made sense that he wanted someone equally different from the ordinary.

"Good one, Horan! Could it be that you're trying to set me up with someone?"

Louis was focusing on the game, so he missed the "  _isn't it obvious?_ " look that Niall sent him.

"Back to you, what's going on with the girl with the sundress from the football game? Cher, right?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't meet her at the club that night! Yeah, Cher... We're dating... Probably." Niall made a gesture of confusion.

"She's fit! And she seems to like you, in an insane way."

That was when Louis was told that Cher was as well a supernatural creature. He groaned loudly.

"My life was way better when magic used to remain in books! At the time the only vampire bothering you was that Twilight one with his 'sparkliness' and veelas were lovely, mannered French girls. Now even pixies? Where are we, in an urban fantasy book? If so, where's my sexy fallen angel?"

"Fallen angels don't even exist..." was Niall's only answer.

"This is why I'll keep them in my fantasies! Anyway, how come that there's so many magical people?!"

"It's actually simple: once you're aware of them, you'll start noticing. Also, it's less frequent to meet young supernatural creatures, and this is why you're meeting them now. Actually, London has a fairly big supernatural community, you know?" Niall explained patiently.

"Not only I don't know, but I don't want to!" Louis scrunched his face in distaste.

"You wouldn't be so against the idea if you knew what meeting some of them means!" Niall had a smug grin on his face. "I shouldn't be telling you, since I'm a future ambassador and all that shit, but some creatures have really cool powers or produce  _interesting_   stuff." Niall waggled his eyebrows, like he was trying to imply something.

"Are you trying to tell me that it's like in True Blood, where everyone gets high on vampire blood? They usually die two episodes after that, you know." Louis was skeptic.

"Ugh, no! Vampire blood can actually be dangerous for humans, our body rejects it! But, for example, I know a place in Ireland where they sell vampire-poison-flavoured vodka!" he beamed at Louis, waiting for a reaction that clearly wasn't a scrunching face.

"So they're aphrodisiac. Who cares! I am perfectly able to have a wonderful shag without any help from a magical surrogate for Viagra!"

"Oh, trust me," assured Niall with a dreamy face, "vampire poison is   _not_  like Viagra."

Still doubtful, Louis didn't press the topic further and instead focused on the game. After a while, however, he seemed to be struck by a wave of guilt or something like that, because he spoke again: "You know, I complain a lot and everything, but really, it doesn't actually matter to me which fairytale creature one is, as long as they're not a bitch. It's just that sometimes the whole 'supernatural powers' thing catches me off guard... But yeah, Zayn is one of my best friends, and if it wasn't for the annoying 'shove him against the wall and fuck him' I'd be nicer with Harry. Probably."

Strangely, Niall seemed to focus on the last part.

"Wait, you said 'fuck him'? In the sense dominate him, right?"

"Whoa, are you really asking the very gay details of Harry's effects on me?"

"No trust me, this is important! Veela fantasies are really specific. When controlled properly, they make sure that the veela is never in danger, and they do so by always making her or him dominant. Is this not happening to yours?" Niall seemed really interested in that detail.

Louis thought about it. His first fantasies were exactly like Niall had described: Harry in charge, fucking the daylight out of him. But then, gradually, Harry became nicer and more tolerable, and at the same time, his powers elicited different fantasies, ones where the veela was more submissive and, most of the time, bottoming. It was quite different from what Niall claimed to be a normal veela fantasy. Louis cringed internally: of course! With his luck, he was probably allergic to veela pheromones or something. He exposed the situation, confirming Niall's hypothesis, but he tried to avoid the sex details as much as possible. It was embarrassing, talking about sexual fantasies with Niall about his roommate.

"Wow, that sure is unusual, man. Could it be that all of Harry's attention made you more resistant? I'll ask my parents about that..."

Louis was going to reply that he didn't want any diagnosis about his induced sexual fantasies,  _thank you very much_ , when the door opened, and Harry's cheerful voice flowed in the room.

"Ni, come and help me, you lazy ass! Gee, you have no idea of how much stuff people give away for free if you smile a lot!"

Niall got up with a groan, and Louis peeked from the sofa: Harry was carrying something like a dozen different shopping bags from the most different shops: there was an Abercrombie one and one full of groceries, the unmistakable Tesco bag, at least three from Primark and a few more from high-brands in the city centre.

"Did you rob Regent Street? Please tell me you didn't charm people into giving you stuff..." Niall whined, rubbing his temples.

Harry giggled.

"Nope! The cashiers just gave me huge discounts and a few freebies, that's all! You should have seen how happ- _whaaa~_?"

Harry never finished the sentence because in that moment he saw Louis, so his words drawled into a shocked yelp while his face blushed crimson. After a few seconds, he got a hold of himself and managed a smile.

"Louis! I wasn't expecting you to be still here!" he greeted quickly, shoving all the bags in Niall's hands. The veela seemed nervous for some reason. "I, uhm, I need to change. And a shower. I mean, you're staying here, right? Or were you leaving?" he rambled, and left the room without waiting for an answer.

Louis! All carelessly sprawled in their sofa with messy hair and a band t-shirt! Harry's mind had had a little implosion. In the past days, his crush had grown exponentially, and now he was more determined than ever to make Louis return his feelings. Except he couldn't do so all sweaty and tired after the shopping! Quickly, he showered and put on a nice t-shirt and a clean pair of jeans. He checked his reflection in the mirror: not bad.

When he came back from the bathroom, he found Louis alone in the main room, still on the sofa. Harry noticed how he immediately turned to him even before he entered the room: a sign that his powers were still way too high. Harry mentally tried to switch them off in some way, but it was always hard to keep them at bay when such a beautiful guy was right in front of him.

"Did Niall leave?" he asked, moving carefully in the room, wondering if it was ok to sit next to Louis.

"Yep, apparently Cher called him because she wanted to go parasailing on the river..." Louis explained, twirling a finger near his temple to show how crazy he thought she was.

"Wait... On the  _Thames_? Is that even possible?" Harry wondered if Cher meant with or  _without_  an actual parasail, since she had wings.

Louis groaned in response. "No idea. However, Niall also said that I should help you check the receipts on your stuff before going, so..."

Oh. So that's why he was still there. Harry looked around, searching for a way to make him stay for some more time that wasn't checking stupid receipts.

"Sure... Why don't we play a game of FIFA before we start?" he proposed. He wasn't any good at it, Niall was way better, but maybe Louis wasn't  _that_  good...

 

 

**

 

 Louis was that good.

But he also liked to win, so he wasn't bored by the game. Instead, focusing on the game was helping in ignoring the constant 'fuck me I'm right here!' so it wasn't a problem sitting right next to Harry on the sofa. Except, for Harry it was the exact opposite. He wanted to look good in front of Louis, so he was trying very hard to at least put on some fight, and this, combined to being nearly pressed against Louis' thigh, was affecting his ability to keep his powers in check.

At some point, Louis started to lose. And it didn't look like Harry got better, it was almost like Louis couldn't play properly anymore. After three games in those unexpected conditions, he suddenly dropped the joystick and stood up with a frustrated huff.

" _Oh, come on_  ! You're doing this on purpose!" he accused, looking at Harry in annoyance.

"What?" he actually had an idea to what Louis was referring to, but didn't want to start the topic.

"The sex thing! How do you think I can play properly when I have waves of your motherfucking hormones trying to get me to give you a blowjob?! Didn't you learn to turn the thing off?!"

What could Harry answer? That Louis' presence made him nervous and his thoughts drifted to more sexual tides, stimulating his powers? Amazing idea, Styles.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I was focusing on the game so I didn't really notice it..." Harry fidgeted under Louis' angry glare.

"Yeah, sure. You probably do this all the time! You charm people with a mix of sex and a pretty smile so they do exactly what you want!" Louis had started pacing on the floor, invested in his rant. "Just look at all the stuff that you downright stole! Those poor cashiers are probably wondering why there's a hole in their memory!"

Harry didn't say anything, intimidated by Louis' fierceness. That only served to fuel his anger.

"And don't even try to play the 'I get harassed too' card. You claim that you're so innocent, but with your powers, if you wanted to have sex with someone, you wouldn't need their consent! And do you know what that is?  _Rape_!"

After that last accusation, Harry couldn't stay silent anymore. He got up and faced Louis.

"That's not true! I've never even been with a human! Why do you say that? I've already apologised for how I behaved!" he spat out, hurt that Louis was treating him like that.

"Yeah, but who knows what were your real intentions! Maybe you tricked me! Fuck, I can't even think properly now, you're  _oozing_  your drug!" Louis took a step toward the veela trying to intimidate him and make him decrease his effects. But Harry didn't step back, and instead retorted:

"Oh, please, why would I do that? To fuck you? Nobody would do all that just to have sex with you, stop feeling so special!"

Louis' response was immediate: "Shut up, what are you even talking about?! At least people  _want_  to have sex with me and don't need magic tricks!"

Without even thinking about what he was saying anymore, Harry spoke fueled by his rage: "That's probably because it's not that hard to sleep with you!"

Louis' eyes flared with anger. He jabbed a finger against Harry's chest, that's how close they had become.

"Are you calling me a slut?! You're probably worse than me, you're disgusting!" he sneered, once again taking a step closer, trying to corner Harry.

"I'm disgusting?! You're an intolerant prick, I can't believe I wanted to be friends with you!" the veela was now furious, eyes threatening to flash their gleaming white colour, and so he grabbed Louis by his shoulders, to push him away.

"Well fuck you!" Louis growled, fisting his hands in Harry's t-shirt roughly.

The adrenaline and rage were pumping in Louis' veins, mixing with the veela's pheromones, and as he had stated earlier, thinking was a complex task. In his mind, everything reduced to Harry. It was like some kind of tunnel vision: Harry everywhere. He was gripping his shirt, but he didn't know if it was to manhandle him or to anchor himself to something, because he was losing his mind. For some reason, Harry's powers were having a different effect on him than usual, the anger giving a more rough edge to everything. With a furious growl, he locked eyes with the equally fuming boy in his grip, sending him a death glare right in his unnatural eyes.

"You're a selfish bitch, you should get out!" screamed Harry, not doing anything to release Louis from the tight hold he had on his shoulders.

" _You disgusting slut._  " Louis sneered, quickly darting a hand to yank on Harry's hair, forcing him to bend down his head. " _You nauseate me._ "

Harry hissed in anger and pain, and dug his nails in Louis' forearms.

" _That's your fucking problem._  " he retorted, breath hot against Louis' face. " _Whore_  ."

And suddenly one of them was closing the little space left between their lips, or maybe it was both of them at the same time. More than a kiss, it was a war, fought with lips and teeth and tongues. Louis immediately took advantage of his hold on Harry's hair to pull his head back, getting more control in the kiss when he opened his mouth to groan in pain.

" _What a fuckin_  -" Harry tried to protest, but was immediately stopped by Louis biting down on his lower lip, hard. With a growl, he took control of the kiss, gripping both sides of Louis' face and licking roughly inside his mouth.

Their lips soon became wet, red and swollen from the incredibly passionate and bruising kiss, fueled by all the adrenaline, frustration and tension in the air. Before long Harry was attaching his plump lips to Louis' neck, leaving and angry red mark.

"Watch your teeth, idiot!" Louis warned, pulling him off only to yank away his t-shirt, leaving him no time to protest.

Harry followed suit, nearly tearing the other boy's piece of clothing in the process. Both the t-shirts ended up on the floor, forgotten. Louis didn't miss a beat and pushed Harry down on the sofa, quickly straddling him, again without giving him time to oppose.

" _Such a filthy slut._  " Harry commented, then proceeded to grab Louis' ass roughly with the intention to bruise even through his sweatpants, while continuing to suck on the mark on his neck.

"Listen who's— _ahn, fuck, that's good..._ " Louis lost some of the bite in his voice due to the fact that Harry had used his grip on his ass to make their erections rub together.

"Ah, the bitch likes it..." Harry hummed smugly against his skin.

Hearing the satisfaction in his words, Louis' anger returned fully. With an exasperated groan, he pushed Harry against the back of the sofa with a hand on his neck, effectively preventing any further movement, and with the other unbuttoned his jeans, quickly and efficiently.

" _Shut the fuck up_  ." he commanded, pressing his body against the veela and kissing him, mainly with the intent to make him stop talking.

However, Harry's hands were still free, so he used them to push Louis' pants down, doing nothing for the hand around his neck. His gesture was still effective because as soon as their cocks rubbed together skin-on-skin, Louis loosened the grip a little, too lost on the pleasure.

Not that Harry was any more concentrated. He was panting harshly, having given up on the kiss, now reduced to their wet and open mouths sliding together, following the movement provoked by the grinding of their hips. Louis was making those small but hoarse groans, tongue darting out so often to wet his lips, licking Harry's in the process. His free hand, previously on Harry's hip, moved to try and hold both of their cocks, but the girth made it impossible for his relatively small grasp.

"Make your shovels useful!" he ordered, grabbing one of Harry's wrists with a hand already dirty with precum and putting it between their bodies.

Harry's hand proved to be  _really_  useful. He managed to stroke all the good places, with the aid of Louis' hand that was working the heads. His free hand was still squeezing hard Louis' ass, fingertips reaching the crack.

Louis sped up the movement of his hips, openly thrusting in Harry's hand and against his cock. He kept his eyes locked with Harry's, his expression fierce and lustful and on a pretence of complete control, when in reality he couldn't even understand what he was feeling, and what part of his anger and arousal was caused by Harry's powers.

But there was no time to disentangle his feelings, not when Harry was squirming underneath him, unable to stay still. His movements only made him press against the still dangerous hold of Louis' hand on his neck, and his breath was becoming ragged.

" _Still, you stupid witch._  " Louis hissed, lips against Harry's ear. The veela only answered with a pained whimper, but calmed a little.

High on the power that he had on Harry, Louis moved his hand from their cocks to one of Harry's nipples, pinching it hard and relishing in the choked sob that followed. As a revenge, however, the veela pushed a finger, dry, against Louis' hole, making him jolt in surprise and discomfort. Harry smirked, and immediately quickened the pace of his hand. It seemed like those twisted and dangerous games just increased their arousal.

"Are you gonna come all over yourself like the filthy whore you are?" Harry asked, voice rough and fucked out. Louis just shook his head, biting his lip with a grin on his face. Then he latched his mouth to Harry's ear, doing something that made the veela whine and jerk forward, only to gag against Louis' hold. The boy lowered his hand again and bat away Harry's to jack him off rough and fast. Under the multiple stimulations, the veela found himself on the edge, but didn't do anything to signal it, except for the uncontrollable way his moans became more frequent and desperate.

" _Who's getting filthy now_  ?" Louis teased, voice mockingly high-pitched and sweet. 

At those words, Harry rolled his eyes back and came hard with a keen, spilling in Louis' hand. Carelessly, the boy cleaned on Harry's jeans and regained his thrusts, eliciting whimpers from the veela: Louis was mercilessly grinding on his now sensitive and spent cock.

With a hiss, Harry used a hand to pull Louis close and kiss him, wetted the other one with the come on his stomach and got a hold of Louis' twitching dick. The boy immediately moaned and shivered in Harry's arms, almost letting go of his neck and thus showing how close to orgasm he was in reality. 

Harry was dominating the kiss, sucking eagerly Louis' tongue and swallowing his obscene groans while stroking his cock, made slick with Harry's come and Louis' own precum. It wasn't long before Louis' hip-jerks became more frantic, chasing his release. He had to pull away from Harry's mouth to breathe properly, and the veela took advantage of that to complete the huge lovebite, that took the entirety of the right side of Louis' neck and was surely going to be purple the next day. 

When he felt his orgasm approaching in a matter of seconds, Louis released Harry completely and instead locked eyes again, hands pulling Harry's face up from where they had tangled in his curls, and giving the veela an unforgettable view of his o-face when he came almost immediately, stripes of come adding to the mess on Harry's stomach and some dripping to his sweatpants and making unmistakable white spots against the black of the clothes.

After that powerful orgasm, Louis slumped against the equally spent boy in front of him. Harry carefully pushed him away and repositioned both of them on the sofa. Without a word, both of them drifted to sleep.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Sorry for the kinda-cliffhanger, but you won't have to wait a month for chap 8, I swear! Gimme a week-ten days! Please tell me something, yell at me, it's ok. You read it, I already love you.
> 
> Also, have another veela-edit! Hope it will somehow compensate for the wait~
> 
>  
> 
> -Marty


	8. I Don't Jump Crying Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the wise words of Mr. Horan: "Jesus Tomlinson fix this shit."
> 
> But it's easier said than done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm sorry for the late update, the truth is that this chapter was 95% ready last week, but then my grandmother passed away and I've had a shitty week... 
> 
> But now I'm better, and the chapter is ready! I actually like how it turned out, even if I'm usually not that great at "writing feelings", meaning it's hard for me to make the reader emotionally involved in a scene... Did I succeed? Well, you'll read and judge!
> 
> Also, thank you so much for 100 kudos! You guys are awesome! ♥
> 
> -Marty

**8: I Don’t Jump Crying Boys**

 

Louis woke up for the strangest reason: his private parts were cold. In his fogged mind state, he glanced down and notices that in fact, his cock was out. Odd. He tucked it inside his boxers and pulled up his trousers. It almost looked like he passed away mid-wank. Or better, right after jacking off, if the spots of come on his sweatpants were any indication. 

 _I'm so horny lately..._  Louis thought absentmindedly while stretching himself and scanning the room.

_No. No. No, no, no, no. Nope. Fucking hell no, it's not real. No. Fuck. Fuck, fuckfuckfuck!_

Despite his mind's fierce efforts to deny the situation, there was an equally dishevelled and half-naked Harry on the other side of the sofa. Louis felt sick. Now that the shock had woke him up completely, he remembered perfectly what had happened. And it wasn't comforting. Harry's neck had begun to sport dark red bruises where he had held him. 

The memories were crystal clear in his mind, and so was the way he had taken decisions and acted: he had  _wanted_  to do those things, even if maybe Harry's powers had added fuel to the already flaming mixture of rage and sexual tension. His mind was a whirlpool of confusion: what did that mean? Was he attracted to Harry even when he wasn't exposed to his powers? Fuck, it was so hard to think when Harry's cock was in sight.

Quickly, he recovered his t-shirt and bolted out of the room, before Harry could wake up or Niall could come back. 

**

Out of the ordinary, Zayn was on time, at exactly six o'clock in front of Liam's door in his favourite cream waistcoat over a plain dress shirt and black trousers, ready for their date at the restaurant, the one already informed about Zayn's preference for steaks cooked "rare". 

He knocked on the door and with his enhanced hearing listened to Liam coming to open. 

"Hello, darling, you look stunning!" Zayn complimented as soon as he saw his mate, dressed with a grey jacket and coordinated semi-formal jeans. 

Liam smiled sweetly and leaned to steal a kiss, but suddenly, Zayn turned in shock.

In that moment, Louis appeared at the beginning of the corridor, hair dishevelled, t-shirt wrinkled and with loosened seams, sweatpants sporting stains in inappropriate places and with a scarlet bruise that covered all of the right side of his neck.

Both Liam and Zayn gaped at him for several seconds, while he hurried towards them with a frown. Then the vampire remarked: "I could smell the spunk from  _yards_! Weren't you supposed to be with Niall?!"

"Oh Jesus, please tell me that you didn't sleep with Niall." Liam added in a pleading tone. 

Louis only answered with an incomprehensible growl and hushed the couple inside Liam's room.

Once in, he collapsed on the first chair that he found and groaned loudly. How the hell was he going to explain what he'd done? 

"So..." he started, deciding to just make it up as he went. "It wasn't Niall, so calm your tits. Except, it's worse. Way worse."

Liam rolled his eyes. "It's Harry, right? Only for him you'd be so overdramatic about sex. What's the big deal?"

Louis made a grimace, and told the whole story, explaining how he had been in charge, and able to stop at anytime, but he had wanted to do all of that. How he had discovered that Harry was probably as innocent as he was, but most importantly how confused he was now about the whole situation.

When he finished, Liam and Zayn had a more comprehensive look in their eyes.

"Louis, it's ok to feel confused. You still don't understand how much Harry's powers are influencing your feelings." Zayn told him, taking his side. "I think you should tell him that, and take more time to understand what's happening between you and Harry."

Liam didn't seem to agree. "Wait, no. Don't give him more excuses to be in denial. Let's talk about this. Louis, do you feel attracted to Harry even when he's not around?" 

Another uncomfortable groan was the answer. Liam gave him a stern look. Finally, Louis thought about it seriously.

"I don't know... Like, he's attractive, I'm not blind, and lately he's been more tolerable, and look, I honestly don't know!" Louis' voice drawled in an annoyed whine. "What I do know, however, is that I keep being horrible to him and fuck, I'm not that much of an asshole, usually. So I'll talk to him, ok?" 

Liam beamed, proud of Louis' resolution. However, the boy went on: "But at the same time, Zayn's right. I need more time, Li. I'll use this weekend to figure out what's been happening between me and him."

Zayn nodded approvingly, and said: "Good lad. You'll be fine, and at least the good side is that you're starting to develop more tolerance to his powers, which is always useful. Now, me and Liam will be going, but you feel free to shower and stay in any of our rooms if you prefer, just text us if you plan to spend the night or you want us to stay with you."

Coming from the usually unfazed Zayn, it was a lovely gesture. At the same time, it made everything feel more messed up. Louis sighed, but wished them a good date and went into his room for a shower.

He came out of it feeling immensely better about the whole situation, and determined to solve the bloody thing, without messing up again. So he texted Niall.

_I need Harrys #_

The reply was almost immediate.

_Oh thank God it was you ! The option was him passing out from violent masturbation !! Gross !_

Louis was going to answer but he got another series of texts:

_Wait did you shag him or try to kill him ?!_

_Ok he's alive_

_I hope I'll never have to see his junk again btw_

_He's quite upset fyi_

_Jesus Tomlinson fix this shit._

The last one had Harry's contact attached. Louis didn't have a concrete plan on how to "fix that shit", but he knew it was his turn to apologise. He started texting Harry:

_Hi its Louis._

_First of all I dont hate you and I dont think youre a slut. Its ok if you think I am one_

_Well not ok but Id understand_

_And its also ok that youre a vela_

_*veela_

_Oh yea and Im sorry. I was messed up on my own and you kinda made it worse but its not your fault_

_Ok technically it is but Im not angry, I just need some time to figure out what the hell is happening to me when youre around_

_Can we talk on Monday?_

Louis looked at his eight texts and decided that it could have been worse. While waiting for Harry's reply, he started making dinner (which meant getting old Chinese takeout from the fridge). He was already halfway his noodles when the phone vibrated, signalling a text from Harry.

_Louis. I don't hate you but I don't understand you. I honestly can't follow all your mood swings, and they are not caused by my powers. I know that me being a veela is tough, I've already caused so much trouble but I'm trying to become better at controlling myself. I'm also sorry for completely failing to do so in your presence. So, sorry. Still, it's very frustrating that you're so hot and cold. I feel like you could be such a nice guy, but then you aren't. And sometimes I think that if I were normal you'd like me._

_-Harry_

Reading Harry's last sentence left a bitter feeling in Louis' guts. Mostly because it was true. If Harry had been just a boy who tried to befriend him and charm his pants off, he would have acted way better. It was also unsettling because it had been quite some time since someone flirted with him without the specific idea of fucking him. He had earned quite the reputation in his university. He also was one of Harry's first human friends. What a  _great_   fucking example.

_Harry lets start over. Fuck Ive been an asshole, even more for only realising now. I am nice, I s2g its just that I hate not being in control._

_Oh fuck I guess that you noticed._

_Does saying that it was amazing help?_

_Fuck why would it erase that did I really send it fuck_

_I meant to say let me apologise on Monday Ill show you nice_

_Also Im shit with supernatural (I also hate the series) but Im good now. Promise._

Six more messages that could have been better, but Louis hoped it was fine. Harry sent a simple text back:

_So we don't hate each other?_

Louis relaxed. Neither of them seemed to be angry about what had happened, and that was a trophy already. 

_Nope we were just caught up in the tension and pheromones of the moment_

Harry's answer came quickly:

_Good! I still don't understand what you want from me but I as well want to find out. Makes sense?_

_Um ignore me we'll talk on Monday._

_Harry :)_

Oh well, at least the smiley face was encouraging. 

**

The weekend passed away slower than Louis expected. He had thought that his fear for Monday would make the two days rush away, but since he had so much to study, Saturday and Sunday turned out to be never-ending and extremely boring. He and Harry stopped texting each other, but Louis was actually using most of the time to think about the guy instead of completing his essay. And that was frustrating, and not to mention strange: he couldn’t keep Harry out of his head.

The lad was just so  _complex_. Nice but not innocent, teasing but shy, funny and quirky but also mysterious and alluring. And well, he was thinking all that without the influence of any power. 

Could it be that he had a crush on him? Impossible, he hardly knew the lad! Yes, he found Harry attractive, and he definitely wanted to stop hurting him, and he had always been incredibly nice and charming but it was too early to call it a crush. 

_Except for the part where I want to fuck him even without the help of his magic..._

He pushed away those confusing thoughts and focused on the textbook, deciding that Monday would bring the solution.

Unconsciously, he wanted to look good after the terrible side of his personality that he had shown on Friday, so Louis decided to wear a nice pair of white tight jeans and a long-sleeved brown v-neck. He quite wanted to impress Harry, show him that he was learning to resist his powers. 

He and Harry texted again on Sunday evening, agreeing to talk right after Modern History, when they were both free until the afternoon.

**

Monday finally came, and Louis was less nervous than he expected to be. Friday's accident, if everything, showed that he was able to overpower that part of Harry's influence meant to make everyone submissive. Not that the veela was always able to control it, but it was a start. He prepared himself pushing away the memories of him and Harry on Friday to avoid getting distracted, checked his reflection in a window glass, and went in the lecture hall.

Harry was nervous. Like, really nervous. What had happened between him and Louis worried him. What if it had been  _entirely_  caused by his powers? But Louis' messages implied the opposite, didn't they? So maybe Louis liked him! But then why treating him the way he had done on Friday? And to top all those questions, Harry's mind was stuck on all the things he and Louis had done. Harry remembered Louis' text, where he said it had been  _amazing_  . Just reading it had given him a full-body shiver. Because  _bloody fuc_ k. Harry had never engaged in any sexual activity with a human, and now he felt like he had been missing out quite a lot. His experience with Louis had been hot, rough, mind-blowing,  _kinky_  , filthy, and well, definitely  _something else_  compared to being with another veela. He had spent the entire weekend thinking about it, and thinking about Louis, and he had even forced Niall to make a change of plans to avoid bringing Cher in their room, nearly saturated with his pheromones. 

Now, Harry tired to be more careful when going around campus, but Niall already had to block three girls that jumped him and a boy that nearly managed to unbuckle his belt. Harry was perfectly aware that he risked ruining his talk with Louis, but he couldn't help himself: a happy veela  _leaks_  pheromones, his problem was that he couldn't produce the right kind, the one that would have just made people mesmerised and submissive.

He purposely went in the lecture hall late, to avoid seeing Louis before time and somehow managed to pass nearly unnoticed, except for a few filthy comments. He took a seat in the back, and pretended to listen to Mrs Tenner.

Finally, the two hours passed, and Harry let the crowd pour out of the room before exiting, and luckily nobody harassed him. He immediately noticed Louis: the boy was leaning against the corridor wall, bag abandoned on the floor, discussing with Zayn something that looked important, judging by their expressions. Probably him, Harry realised. But there wasn't time to be angry or concerned, not when Louis looked so  _good_. His legs were wrapped in tight jeans that only left to imagination what Harry already had in mind, and the v-neck showed the still scarlet remains of the thorough mouth-work Harry had done on his neck. Louis was  _flaunting_  it. Harry's mouth salivated. 

"Oh, hey Harry!" Louis noticed him, and greeted with and almost shy wave and a tiny smile. 

Harry immediately looked at the ground because he just   _knew_  that if he kept his eyes on Louis they'd gleam, and he'd ruin everything again.

"Um, hi..." he answered, suddenly feeling like a fish out of water: how was he supposed to treat Louis?

He didn't see the other boy's smile fall, and the way he nervously put his hands in his pockets, as if he didn't know what to with them. 

"Ok, I get it. I have been... Monstrous. I hurt you, both physically and emotionally, and I didn't even try to respect you as a veela and as a guy. I didn't have any right to do that, and-"

"No!" Harry interrupted him, shaking his head and finally looking up. He took a step towards Louis, and continued: "No, don't take all the blame. Yes I was hurt, but mostly because I don't understand if you like me or not." Harry managed to keep his gaze locked with Louis' the entire time, even if keeping his powers at bay was becoming harder under the stare of those clear-blue eyes. 

"I was confused. I'm not like Niall, who lives surrounded by weird creatures and loves them. I'm not used to magic, even if I have Zayn as a friend. But I actually want to try and be your friend, as I said."

At those words, Harry's happiness came back full force, and he grinned his widest smile, dimples and all. And, to Harry's absolute shock, Louis smiled back. 

"Also, I'm getting better at handling your powers!" Louis added proudly, and took a step forward to prove it. "Oh, by the way, how come you don't have any bruises left?" 

Ignoring the hot pull in his stomach that screamed for him to get on his knees, Louis got even closer, still smiling, and poked Harry's neck, to feel his concealer.

Harry had his eyes closed, his hands balled into fists and a thin thread of sweat forming on his forehead. Louis was...  _Too much._  He pushed him away, eyes opening bright and unmistakeably mother-of-pearl. Without waiting for his reaction, he turned on his heels and ran towards the nearest room: the toilet. He heard someone gasp but he made it inside before anyone could realise what was happening.

Outside, Louis stood baffled and hard in the middle of the hallway. He not-so-subtly adjusted himself and did a quick scan of his surroundings: everyone looked ok, except for the girl standing near the toilet door with her books on the floor and her legs pressed together too tightly to be natural. 

"Do you need help?" he asked politely, welcoming the distraction to settle down the situation in his pants. She nodded, still looking a bit out of herself. Louis could sympathise. It probably felt weird to just get horny in the middle of an hallway for no reason whatsoever.  

He had just handled the last book to a now less aroused girl, when he heard a muffled moan coming from the toilet. And not of the good kind. Fearing that someone could be harassing Harry, he sprinted inside the men's toilet. Unfortunately, his suspicion was correct: when he stepped inside, he found an unknown guy pinning Harry against the line of sinks, holding his wrists down and forcing his legs open with a knee. 

This time there was no Liam ready to intervene, and Louis had to fight against the strong impulse that was screaming for him to join the guy, force Harry to submit and-  _wait he's already done that_!

Remembering that he had already hurt Harry made him clear his mind, and Louis grabbed the guy from his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and let go of one of Harry's wrists. Just like the previous time, the guy was shocked out of his trance by Louis' harsh gesture, and let go of Harry easily.

"Now get the hell out of here!" Louis intimated, giving him a shove towards the door.

Harry had slumped on the floor, and was massaging his wrists. His eyes were still gleaming, dilated in shock, and watery. Louis kneeled beside him and hugged him, breathing through his mouth to avoid Harry's dangerous scent. Just keeping his hands above Harry's belt required inhuman power of will. He settled for sliding one right above Harry's bum, where the t-shirt was rumpled and skin was showing.

"Are you ok?" he asked, voice reduced to a whisper to keep himself focused.

Harry hiccupped, shaking his head. "How could I be?! First I harass the guy I like, then I cause mass hysteria that has  _me_  harassed, then exactly when we were starting to get along, my  _fucking_  powers rampage and bend your will again, and now I had a stranger grope me in a toilet! I'm such a failure!" 

By the end of his rant Harry was full on crying on Louis' shoulder, eyes back to green.

Louis made calming noises, petting his curls. He felt better now, and could give a coherent answer:

"Shh, calm down, you're not a failure... You've been extraordinaire, and incredibly good to me even when I didn't deserve it, and even if you still can't control your powers, you've been really brave to leave your community of bigots to face us thirsty human boys. I'm sure that you'll learn, and if you want, I'll help you."

Louis' blood was burning in his veins, as a result of Harry still radiating pheromones, and his heart was hammering in his chest, still high on Harry's declaration. Harry  _liked_   him! Louis found himself grinning, and he pressed his face against Harry's hair, taking a tentative intake of breath through his nose. The veela's powerful scent, rich and heavy, hit him like a blow. He groaned softly and tightened his grip on Harry's lower back.

"You want to jump me again, don't you?" Harry asked in a tiny voice. "Why aren't you jumping me?"

"I don't jump crying boys." Louis replied, voice surprisingly steady.

"You just pet their head?" Harry asked again, in a lighter tone. "Nobody ever pets my head." he added, sighing against Louis' shoulder.

"Not even Niall? Wanker." Louis snorted, and Harry giggled. 

"See? You're good to me too." He pulled away from the embrace to look at Louis in the eyes. "I really, really like you Louis." 

His voice was full of emotions: Louis could detect relief, longing, and some fear and shyness. His eyes were puffy, his curls messy and he looked  _breathtaking_.

 _"Why shouldn't I give in?"_  Louis asked himself. He was running out of reasons.  _"Harry is amazing, I should stop denying myself good things."_

Louis closed his eyes and leant forward, a smirk ghosting his lips.   _Apparently I also kiss crying boys_...

He heard Harry's sharp intake of breath when the boy realised what he was doing, and then their lips met. It was nothing like the last time, it was sweet and soft and slow and sent shivers all over Louis' body. In a few moments, however, Harry pulled back and cupped Louis' face.

"I need to be sure that you're doing this because you want it. Am I affecting you in any way?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

"Nope." Louis declared confidently, popping the p. "Now come here."

He tangled his hands in Harry's curls and pulled him in another kiss.

It got more passionate that time, and Louis immediately parted his lips to grant Harry access, allowing him to lick in his mouth. They were now pressed against each other, Louis on his knees between Harry's now parted legs.

Harry was pretty sure that he had never felt anything like that before. For once, he felt sure and confident about what he was doing: he was kissing Louis because he liked him, and he was  _kissing back_ , because he wanted to. That was phenomenal. He slid a hand down from Louis' cheek to the nape of his neck and deepened the kiss, eliciting an appreciative murmur from him. 

Eventually, the need for air forced them to take a break, and Louis pulled away with the biggest smile. Harry let out a little pant, feeling his entire body tingle. It wasn't the same sensation he got when he unleashed his powers, it was different. For once, he was sure that his eyes were still green. He felt like he could do  _anything_. With a predatory smirk, he locked eyes with Louis. The boy's pupils immediately constricted, as if some drug took effect, then his eyes went out of focus, and his face flushed. 

"Wow, Haz, you're very beautiful..." he slurred, sounding intoxicated.

Harry panicked. What was happening? Was Louis going to try to harass him like the others? He immediately scrambled to his feet, keeping his eyes on the boy, who was still on the floor, looking at him dreamily.

"Louis, are you all right?" Harry asked tentatively, trying not to let his panic show. 

The boy answered with a nod, and crawled closer, resting his hands on Harry's legs. He was still on his knees and  _well_. The position was definitively suggestive.

"L-Louis, what are you doing?" His panic was probably showing.

"You are so amazing... I just want to make you feel good... You'll like it, I'm   _really_  good, I promise..." Louis licked his lips, and started to trail his hands upwards.

"Louis, this is not you! Please get up!" Harry begged, batting his hands away from his thighs.

Surprisingly, Louis immediately listened to him, and got to his feet.

"Of course, Harry. What do you want me to do? Have I ever told you that I sleep with Eleanor? Do you prefer a girl at the moment? Do you want me to call her?" he frantically asked, looking at Harry with insane eyes. 

The veela didn't know what to do. He had never seen anyone in Louis' state. He looked completely...  _Subjugated_.  

_Holy fuck my other pheromones!_

There possibly wasn't a worse time to discover his other powers! He needed to take Louis to Niall or Zayn, they'd be able to solve his mess.

"No Louis I want Zayn. I know you're friend with him, let's go find him." he tried to act demanding, and apparently it worked, since the boy immediately nodded and beamed.

"You're taking me with you?" he sounded incredulous and honoured.

Harry wanted to pull his hair off. "Yes, let's go."

He made sure that Louis was following him, but he didn't have to: the boy looked mesmerised and ready to follow him anywhere.

Right outside the toilet there were two girls, who reacted way differently than what Harry was used to: their eyes became drugged as well, and they immediately started to compliment Harry on meaningless things, and offering to buy him a coffee or help him with his studies. However, he excused himself and made Louis call Zayn. The vampire answered after a few rings, and Louis obediently passed the phone to let Harry speak.

"Lou! Tell me!" greeted Zayn's voice.

"It's Harry, actually. Look, I fucked up again. Can we meet outside Aldrin's Lecture Theatre? And bring Niall if he's around." 

He heard the vampire sigh, and Liam's worried voice asking something in the background.

"Ok. Be there in five." and he hung up.

He gave the phone back to Louis, who looked unfazed.

"Hey, we were kissing before. Can we do that again? You are a really good kisser. I know because I kissed you. Now not to impress you or anything, but you should know that you're making me hard. It must be the curls."

Harry sighed.

After many more nonsensical and inappropriate propositions, Zayn finally arrived, with Liam and Niall in tow.

"What did you do  _this time_?" Zayn asked in a truly menacing tone.

"Oh! Zayn! See how sexy he is, Harry? And don't forget that I called him. You should kiss me as a reward. Or undress me, whatever." Louis rambled, clinging to Harry's arm.

Niall gaped. "Fuck, that's full veela glamour!"

Zayn growled, looking at Harry like he was trying to decide which limb tear first. His eyes darkened quickly. " _And how do we stop it?"_

Niall quickly examined the situation, then said: "Ok, Harry needs to step away, and then cold water, a slap, someone else's kiss. Just shock him!"

"Easy enough." Zayn snorted, and yanked Louis away, then shook him like a rag doll.

"Hey Nosferatu, what the hell!?" Louis immediately protested. 

"Louis, how do you feel?" Liam asked, genuinely concerned. 

"Like someone who's been in a mixer! Why the hell would you-" he stopped abruptly, face getting pale. " _Oh fucking hell._ "

He spun around to face Harry. "I  _literally_  just got used to your other sex spore!"

The veela looked on the verge of tears again, but Louis held a hand in a stopping motion.

"Look, if we're going to do this whole  _be friends_  and  _like each other_  , we need to take it slow. Like, don't-kiss-me-without-my-permission kind of slow." Louis explained. "I'm sorry, I really am, and I want to be with you, but I can't if I risk personality changes. But this time, instead of pushing you away, I'll try. Just... Let's start with being friends."

Harry nodded, eyes on the ground, clearly disappointed and probably mad at himself for wasting his chance to be with Louis. 

"Sorry Harry, but I'm with Louis on this one." Liam added, shrugging apologetically.

"Yeah, and get some training!" Zayn spat out. "I'm getting tired of seeing Louis like this." 

He flashed his fangs, draining every colour from Harry's face, and then escorted his friend away, leaving Harry with Niall, who hugged him and said: "Well it looks like you had quite a day. Why don't we ditch the other lecture, go home, grab a pizza and play Mario Bros. until you feel like telling me what happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo! New powers! Love confessions! Awkward texting! Stay tuned, chapter 9 is going to be up before the end of June, **I promise**! 
> 
> Of course, I can't control my life events, but I'm at least going to try! ;)
> 
> -Marty
> 
> PS In case anyone was interested, I'm planning this story to be 20-25 chapters :)


	9. We're In Miami Bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler but fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a horrible writer block :( But I like my filler, it's fun and there's actually some plot! I guess.

 

 

  


 

 

Two uneventful weeks had passed and November turned into December, which meant: Miami.

Louis was really looking forward the trip, mostly because he had never been out of the UK, and Miami in fucking Florida looked like a great start. After much bickering, he convinced Liam to let him room with Zayn. Louis didn't want to look for another roommate, even if it meant separating the couple. It wasn't his fault if the University still required males and females to sleep separate, otherwise he would have stayed with Eleanor. 

Things between him and Harry were strained, but not irreparable. Louis was again uncomfortable around the veela, now that he had new powers to be vary of. The whole submission thing left him a bitter taste. He didn't like having his free will taken away from him. But he was trying, for Harry, because the boy had somehow managed to get under his skin; and for himself, to prove that he was able to overcome that supernatural obstacle. 

They were taking things incredibly slow, and they weren't actually dating, since Louis didn't want to spend too much time alone with Harry, after not one but  _two_  accidents. 

But at the moment, Louis was  _bored_. Nobody had ever told him that America was that bloody  _far_! He groaned, squirming in his uncomfortable seat. Zayn had fallen asleep within seconds (stupid vampires and their sleeping habits) and Liam was watching X-Men: First Class on the en-seat monitor for what probably was the seventeenth time. Even Eleanor had found a way to spend the time, totally engrossed in her Vampire Diaries book. Needless to say, Louis had given up on urban fantasy as soon as urban fantasy became his life (except for True Blood, because Alexander Skarsgård. And Alexander Skarsgård's bum).

Anyway, LA was five more hours away, and he couldn't even go and bother Niall, because his parent's had upgraded his plane ticket to First Class. His and Harry's, apparently. First Class was ruining his flight in so many ways.

All things considered, the options were two: waking Zayn up, or sneak to First Class with the pretence of going to the toilet and convince Harry to swap seats with Eleanor and entertain him. The second seemed to hold way less risk of a gory and painful death. But at the same time, the second had the risk of an unhygienic wank in the airplane toilet. Or worse, an unhygienic and unwanted quick fuck in the airplane toilet.

" _So,"_   Louis thought reaching a decision, " _Michael Fassbender in a tight yellow suit, right?"_

 

 **

Someone was knocking. Someone was knocking but Louis was sure that it was still the dead of night. Since he couldn't sleep on the plane, he had gone to bed early, right after dinner, less than three hours after landing.  But, thinking about it, it wasn't the dead of night, because he remembered waking up at five, when Zayn had got back from his night walk. 

Someone was still knocking. Zayn grumbled from his bed. Maybe it was better to answer the door.

With a groan, Louis rolled out of the bed, taking the sheet with him because he had slept in only his briefs and didn't want to traumatise anyone.

"Coming!"

He spared a glance at the alarm clock on his way to the door and noticed that it was 6:45am. A bit early to be up, considering that they had to be ready in the hall at 8:30, to be at the National History Museum one hour later for their lecture.

He opened the door to find a smiling Harry Styles. A smiling Harry Stiles in a half-buttoned flannel.

"Well hello to my morning wood." he couldn't help but say, not expecting the sudden rush of hormones so soon after waking up. He quickly rearranged the sheet so that it was covering his boner. 

Harry chuckled loudly, apparently not offended, and leant on the door frame.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have breakfast with me..." he proposed, charming smile in full effect.

And  _fuck_  , it was too early in the morning to withstand Harry's dimples. Or his tattoos poking out of the shirt. Or his entire being. Louis nodded absent-mindedly, causing another blinding smile to appear.  _Ugh, this kid is a menace._  Louis stared pointedly at his shoulder to avoid further distractions.

"Let me get dressed, will ya?" 

Harry nodded, and took a step back, allowing Louis to close the door, adjust the situation in his pants, and put on some clothes. He was less nervous than he expected to be, probably because at the moment his life was so full of weird supernatural happenings that having breakfast with an untrained veela looked easy.

It turned out that he was right. Having discovered his other pheromones, Harry's influence was lighter than usual, and Louis' empty stomach required way more attention than his cock, so he did focus on his omelet rather than Harry's inviting mouth. Well,  _most_   of the time.

"So did you think about it?" Harry suddenly asked, mouth full of French toast.

"About what?"

"Us. I mean, when can I ask you out on a date?" Harry mumbled, cheeks heating.

Louis wasn't expecting that. He had actually though about them, but the fact was, Harry came with multiple things to be worried about, and he wasn't ready to commit. To put it simply, yes Harry was hot and lovely, but he wasn't worth it. He knew that it made him look selfish, but he couldn't shake away the idea that his feelings had been manipulated so much that he didn't know how much of his affection for Harry would actually exist without his powers. Of course, he couldn't tell Harry that. Or at least, not with those exact words. 

"I don't... Look Harry, I'm not sure that a relationship would last... You've never had one, I've never had one..." Louis trailer off, a pang of guilt hitting him when he saw Harry's smile falter and fall. Louis sighed.

"Is this still because I'm a veela?" Harry asked in a tiny voice. Even more guilt, since the answer for that was yes. 

Louis opened his mouth, then closed it, at a loss of words. It was enough for Harry, whose eyes shifted for a second in anger and hurt. 

"But that time in the bathroom, you said..." Louis shook his head, interrupting him.

"Yes, and remember what  _also_ happened that time in the bathroom? You're clearly not ready to date anyone." Louis' voice was steady, and Harry looked down, clearly upset.

"I know I'm not good at handling powers and magic in general so... It wouldn't work." Louis concluded, and got up, wanting to leave Harry some space to process the rejection.

** 

The lecture had been boring, but at least the museum was huge, and had many different sections that got everyone interested. In reality, everyone was awaiting the afternoon, which was free, and the entire class had decided to go check the beach near their hotel. Everyone was pretty much shocked that even in December it was hot enough to actually use swimming wear and go to the beach. Liam was thinking about renting a surf board and try the sport, and his eagerness was so contagious that Louis decided to join.

So, it turned out, Louis was good at surfing. Who would have guessed that? He and Liam emerged from the water, boards under their arms, with huge smiles and, in Louis' case, a wetsuit threatening to castrate him. They had been surfing for a good two hours, and the rest of the class had engaged in various beach activities: a soccer game was taking place, someone was setting up a volleyball net, and Louis noticed Eleanor with a few other girls at the beach bar, sipping bright coloured cocktails (if there was someone able to go round the legal drinking age, that was Eleanor).

Liam's loud laugh caught Louis' attention. His friend was laughing at the only person who wasn't enjoying the beach: his mate.

Zayn was sitting on a chair, under the shade of a huge black umbrella, fully clothed in black linen, careful not to let his leather shoes (that looked like they belonged in a French Baroque court) touch the sand. It was a mystery how he had got to the beach without burning under the sun or walking barefoot on the scorching sand. At the moment, he was staring intently at his dripping wet boyfriend, eyes already darkening. 

Liam's laugh stopped as soon as he met Zayn's eyes. A smirk appeared on his face and he dropped the board to run towards him. 

Louis watched in amusement as Liam tried to tackle Zayn and probably snog him, but the result was quite different: without effort, Zayn blocked his boyfriend's move and pushed him away, dropping him in the sand. 

Leaving the boyfriends to their antics, Louis gave back their boards and his wetsuit, had a quick (and cold) shower near the renting place to wash away the sea salt and changed to his swimsuit. Once back on the beach with the others, he noticed that two things had changed: Liam was now in his swimming shorts, once again wet (he had probably gone in the sea again to remove the sand), wetsuit discarded, body pressed against Zayn's (who didn't seem to mind getting wet  _that much_  anymore) and causing quite a show.

The other thing that was different was the volleyball game, that had started and was now in full swing. And who was the star of the game? Harry  _fucking_  Styles, of course.

Louis couldn't help a sucked in gasp when he saw the boy: he was wearing   _obscene_  yellow shorts that were definitely too tight and too revealing and the bulged front provided some rather  _juicy_  eye-candy. Also, even though his ass wasn't as plump and firm as Louis', those shorts complimented it, and Louis was definitely regretting not ravishing it when he had the chance.

_He'd probably let me rim him until he cries, biting the sheets and pressing his milky cheeks against my mouth in search for more..._

And  _ok_  . Time for a drink.

Louis slumped on the seat next to Eleanor with a groan, still shaking away the remains of his fantasy.

"Tell me it's alcoholic." he pleaded, pointing at her green cocktail.

She grinned, taking a sip, and then made a gesture to the barman.

"Of course, silly. Even though the sun is still high, it's nearly five. Mama needs her happy hour." she confirmed. "Got you one."

"Oh, thank God. I need it, since Harry Styles is trying to make my life impossible." Louis groaned, gesturing towards the volleyball game. 

Eleanor, without a single trace of pity, giggled, and spun her chair so that it was facing the beach.

“So, what's going on between you two minxes? Last time we spoke, you told me he ' _threatened to get you involved in a relationship',_  which was '  _inexcusable'_.”

“Yes, exactly, and I turned him down. This morning.” Louis updated her.

“Ouch. But then it's over, right?” she asked, eyes intently following the athletic body of one of the guys playing. His name was Mitch, or more likely Max. Louis didn't have time to focus on guys who weren't Har- attractive.

“Yes. But I don't feel relieved.” He scoffed. He was supposed to feel amazing: Harry rejected gently, no more veela powers fucking with his mind, Miami at his feet. Luckily, in that moment the waiter brought his drink, improving his current mood.

“Oh, fuck, have you seen those two?!” Eleanor suddenly said, ignoring Louis' answer and pointing at Liam and Zayn, who were kissing in a way that was one hand on the ass away from being appropriate.

“El, are you even listening to me?!” Louis complained, taking a good sip from the drink. It was unsurprisingly light and sweet.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. Just getting the umpteenth confirmation that the sexiest are   _always_  gay. So if you're not feeling relieved, how do you feel?” she apologised, and after a final appreciative look at the couple, she focused on her best friend.

Louis bit on his lower lip, faking embarrassment.

“Honestly? I feel that I need to get in those stripper shorts.” he declared.

“You and the rest of us all, darling. But seriously, do you like the guy or not? There's no shame in settling down, not ever for you.” she teased, but the question was genuine.

“I don't know... Sometimes I think he's just a sexy idiot, but then he'd say something ridiculously cute to me and my stomach would turn in a wobbly warm mess... I think I'm just waiting for some final sign from the universe that tells me to, I don't know, jump in Harry's arms or something.” Louis concluded with a grimace, feeling ridiculous expressing his feelings.     

Eleanor rolled her eyes at the mention of a “sign from the universe”.

“You've been stalling the guy for more than a month! You should have made up your mind already... And I think you like Harry. And he clearly likes you, sometimes in class he looks at you in a way that makes  _me_  wet. You should be out there bending that stud!” she stressed the point jamming a finger on Louis' chest.

“Yes, I know I definitely gave him mixed signals, but-” his answer was interrupted by Liam, mouth now free and shouting Louis' name, waving his phone.

“LOUU! It's your mum!”

Why would his mother call him while he was in Florida? It must have been important. He immediately went to Zayn's umbrella, where the vampire had piled their bags, and took the call.

“Louis, honey!” his mother cheerfully greeted, and he relaxed: he was fearing bad news.

“Hey mum! Why are you calling? Isn't it like ten o'clock there?”  

His mother chuckled like she only did when she was hiding something from him.

“Yes, we just got back from the restaurant!”

Louis was becoming more and more confused.

“Mum, what's going on?”

“I got a promotion!” she exclaimed happily, and Louis could hear his sister cheering in the background.

“What?! Mum, this is awesome!” Louis grinned from ear to ear.

“And that's not even the best part: I got promoted to the Royal London Hospital! We're moving!”

Hearing the news, Louis almost dropped his phone. That was huge! And of course, it was always better to have the family near. He felt a pang of nostalgia: he wasn't good at keeping in touch with them, always so absorbed with Uni life.

“Mom, I... I don't know what to say, it's incredible...” he stuttered, emotion filling his chest.

“Thank you honey. Lottie is of course whining, she'll have to finish high school there, but deep down she's already buzzing about living in the capital!” his mother's voice was fond, in contrast to Lottie's complaints that could be heard from the phone.

“Tell her that she's gonna love London! When are you moving?” Louis asked, and saw Liam looking at him with surprise (Zayn was probably hearing his mum's voice without effort).

“I have to start working in mid-January, so you're recruited to help me pack during the holidays!” she said firmly.

“Oh my, that's just evil! Hard work, and on my birthday?!” Louis whined, sounding exactly like his sister.

“Ah-ha, none of that, mister! Now I need to put the twins to bed, but call me when you're back in England!”

“Of course! Send my love to all the girls! Bye, love you!

 **

Later that day, Liam and Louis were sitting in the hall of the hotel, waiting for Zayn, Niall, and Harry. They had all decided to skip dinner and instead go check out an ice cream parlour that had a wonderful view of the ocean at night.  

Harry was the first to arrive, immediately monopolizing the attention of the entire room, and Louis couldn't really blame them: even in jeans and a band t-shirt, Harry Styles was a walking wet dream.

“Hey.” Louis greeted, sending a tentative smile that asked 'are we ok?'

“Hey.” reciprocated the veela, charming smile only a tiny bit less happy than usual.

Niall broke the possibly-romantic-moment coming rushing in the hall, phone pressed between his ear and shoulder.

“Guys,” he said breathlessly, speaking at an impressive speed, “go without me apparently Cher flied here I know she's insane but now she has caught a dolphin or something like that and I'm pretty sure she wants me to adopt it I gotta rush to the pier and stop her I mean what the fuck she apparently thought it'd be a good surprise well fuck no!”

Niall rushed away without giving anyone time to reply.

“What. The. Fuck.” Louis commented.

“I don't even want to know how did she get a dolphin. Anyway, Zayn just texted me, he's waiting outside.”

Just like Liam said, the vampire was outside, and he immediately asked why was Niall running like a madman. Explained the situation, he laughed at Cher's crazy love demonstrations and then said:

“Actually, Li, I wanted to ask you something... Last night I found a vampire bar, and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come with me... I meant to ask earlier, but I didn't know if it'd be ok for you...”

Liam looked surprised, but not against the idea.

“Oh... That's different, certainly... Do you think it'd be dangerous? For me, I mean...”

Zayn immediately reassured him: “No, not at all! Since we're bonded, nobody will bother you!”

Liam looked pensive. “And... Will people expect you to drink from me?” he asked, sounding uncertain.

“Nope. They have, uhm, living donors and stacks of blood, along human food, of course!” Zayn explained, his face the portrait of hope: he clearly wanted to go, but didn't want to force Liam.

“Well then... I guess, ok? Let's try...” the boy eventually said, still doubtful but willing to give it a go.

“Really?! Liam, you're the best!” Zayn exclaimed, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

A vampire bar... Louis shivered at the mere idea.

“Well no shit. I'll tell you what, Curly. With Niall on a secret Greenpeace mission and those two going to Fangtasia, it looks like you're getting your date!”

Harry's smile was huge, and Louis' stomach promptly melted in a pool of goo. The motherfucking destiny definitely overshadowed itself, going as far as involving cetaceans and supernatural blood banks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in Miami for New Year's Eve, and it was hot enough to stay on the beach and even swim! But tell me if you're from Miami and it looks really unrealistic  
> I'll be on holiday until the 25th of July, I'll write but I won't be able to post. Stay tuned for a chapter ten full of surprises!
> 
> PS Fangtasia is the vampire bar from True Blood~  
> PPS Alexander Skasgård's ass! [ :) ](http://midnightopheliac.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/tumblr_m3pr73nwz81r7pun9o1_500.jpg)
> 
> -Marty, who loves you xx


	10. Well, That Looks Illegal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I mean Vampire Bar, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I know. I'm pretty sure you all thought I'd abandoned this fic, and it was true, or at least it has been until November-ish. I had managed to convince myself that nobody cared about this fic, but then I decided that _I_ care. I have no excuse for the unannounced hiatus, and I'll understand if nobody is reading the fic anymore. 
> 
> However, we're back! New Year, new confidence! And new title, and even double chapter!! Well fuck yeah!  
> In conclusion: 
> 
> And if someone is actually reading this, enjoy! xx  
> -Marty

**x: Well, That Looks Illegal.**

 

 

The entrance per se wasn't much different than any other bar. A soundproof door, protected by a tall man dressed in all black. A sign with the name,  _Ius Sanguinis_  , in ornate black letters. The major difference was the complete lack of illumination. The bar was definitely less attractive than the other clubs and shops with neon lights scattered along the road.

Liam squinted his eyes, trying to read the name.

"Ius... Sam... No, Sangui- Sanguinis? God, what's that, a spell?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

"It's actually Latin, love. It just means 'right of blood'. It's still used to decide citizenships, I believe." Zayn answered, then put a protective arm on his lower back and led his boyfriend towards the entrance. 

The man (well, probably vampire) immediately recognised what Zayn was, and nodded absentmindedly, then glanced at Liam. 

"Direct drinking is only allowed in the darkroom and in the private booths." the vampire said, sounding incredibly bored. "Be aware that even if you're underage for humans that doesn't really count here, so don't get traumatised or anything." he stopped to properly look at Liam. The boy felt a nervous shiver creep up his back. However, the vampire seemed satisfied and turned to Zayn, asking: "Is the bond recent?"

Zayn shrugged. "Not really. It's been nearly three years."

The bouncer nodded, looking reassured.

"Acceptable. Remember to register the human." once his duty was over, his expression turned wicked. "Have fun..." he whispered, and the door opened behind him, with perfect timing. It was too late to back away now, so Liam took a good breath and entered.

The inside wasn't much more bright: fake chandeliers against the walls and actual candles on the tables provided the only source of light, keeping the bar in a reddish gloom. There were many tables, a few of them closed by curtains (probably the private booths the bouncer mentioned); and a counter on the right side, with two vampires behind it. Liam immediately noticed that they were fully transformed: fangs and claws out, and eyes black, even if it was hard to distinguish that in the dim light. On the left, there was yet another soundproof door, this one unguarded. The darkroom, maybe?

Suddenly there was someone next to them. A woman fully transformed as well, looking in her thirty, but with vampires you never know.

“Good evening, welcome to   _Ius Sanguinis_. I just need to register you, kid.” she said, and her English had a faint exotic accent. Italian maybe, judging by the pronunciation of the Latin words.

Liam turned to Zayn for instructions, but his mate didn't provide any. The woman gave him an encouraging smile (and wow, Liam was definitely spending a lot of time with vampires if he could recognise encouragement in fangs) and prompted: “Name, age, blood type.”

“Oh.” Liam tried not to look taken aback at the last request. “Uh, Liam Payne, 19, AB+.”

The woman wrote it down on a paperclip and disappeared (well, ran away with vampire speed, but it was pretty much the same thing).

“Nervous, love?” Zayn asked. “It's ok, I'm nervous too. I don't know what to expect.”

Liam gave him a small smile, glad that Zayn was at least a little out of his element as well. “Ok, let's start with a drink.” he decided, nodding towards the bar counter.

It was still relatively early, so the place wasn't crowded or anything. Some tables were taken, by vampires of various ages and a couple of humans; and Liam was sure that at least two of the booths were occupied, judging by the movement of the curtains.

One of the baristas was a cyberpunk vampire girl who looked about their age, with black and green dreadlocks, chocolate skin, and green lipstick that glowed. She was wearing a neon-green corset and almost non-existing shorts paired with thigh-high boots. Even the tips of her fangs were painted glowing green. She smiled wildly.

“Young couple!  _Habari gani?_ ” she greeted, half in English and half in something that sounded African. The other barista, a stunningly beautiful male vampire in a suit and blue contacts, smiled and added: “It means 'how are you'. If you're fine, reply 'nzuri'.”

Liam nodded, processing the information.

“ _Nzuri_  then, I guess.” he offered, and the vampire girl looked delighted.

“Great pronunciation if it's your first try at  _Swahili_ , young human! Let me offer you a first drink!” she declared, and started pouring a cocktail. She was obviously done in a few seconds, and winked at Liam before taking Zayn's ordination. She sent him a weird glance when he didn't order blood of any kind, but didn't comment. Zayn also told her to open a tab so they could pay for everything at the end of the evening.

“ _Afya!_  Cheers! Hope to see you later in the black place!”

Liam's confusion must have shown, because the man corrected his colleague once again: “The darkroom.”

Zayn and Liam sat down at one of the tables near the bar but where they could still sit undisturbed.

“What did she make you?” asked Zayn, sipping his vodka.

“A Manhattan, I guess...” Liam tasted his drink and nodded in confirmation. “So is everyone here a full vamp or there are other half and half like you?”

Zayn looked around carefully. There were vampires of different ages, some younger ones had just arrived and were entering the darkroom. But it was hard to decide if someone was fully vampire by just looking them. Only seeing their strength, speed and light-resistance were reliable methods.

“I'm not sure... Maybe that Asian woman is a half-vampire, she is the only one not fully transformed beside me...” he guessed.

“It's weird to see vampires of different ages. I'm only used to you and your father, who are aging normally...” Liam commented, and Zayn nodded.

Liam was referring to the fact that once reached the age of thirty or so, vampires were considered fully mature and their aging slowed down so that to humans, it was almost unnoticeable. However, if a vampire wanted, he or she could age normally and even de-age back to thirty. It was an extremely complex genetic process and Zayn once explained it to Liam and Louis: human cells had a set life determined by the length of the final parts of the DNA, called telomeres. Once the telomeres were fully consumed, the cell couldn't divide anymore and died. Vampires could control the length of the telomeres and so “set” their age. Liam was always fascinated by the fact that human science was beginning to understand supernatural creatures. Even the transformation could partially explained with cell biology. Apparently vampire blood, along with a higher number of white blood cells and platelets and still unexplained organelles, had a unique kind of blood cell, called black blood cell, capable of converting human blood to vampire. Liam remembered Louis commenting that it was exactly what happened in True Blood, except that in the series, vampire blood was also a drug. Weird.

Oh and of course, in True Blood vampire were sterile, dead and immortal. In reality, they simply had a much slower heartbeat, body temperature and of course, a different life length. A full vampire lived between four and six hundred years, and a half one up to three hundred and fifty. Not exactly ideal if your soulmate had a life expectancy of eighty. Liam never asked Louis how Sookie solved that specific problem in True Blood.

“You know, this place is pretty tame, I was actually expecting something more... Uh, explicit?” Liam said, looking more at ease.

“It's still like, nine. Speaking of that, you should ask if they have something to eat. You skipped dinner. Also, I believe that the darkroom will live up to your expectations...”

Two hours, a club sandwich, one Blueberry & Baileys shake (Zayn felt like trying new things) and two more Manhattans later, Liam felt tipsy and confident enough to try the darkroom.

“Are you sure love?” Zayn asked, still completely sober.

“Yess. I wanna dance with you!” Liam answered, standing up and pulling Zayn's sleeve.

Their cyberpunk friend (whose name, they had discovered, was Reem) had left an hour ago to open the darkroom bar, and told them that there also was a dancefloor in there.

Zayn finally agreed, but told Liam to stay close to him at all times.

When they entered, they noticed that it was, in fact, dark. Liam's eyes had got used to the low lights of the main room, but in comparison the dancefloor was pitch dark. After a few seconds of confusions, his senses started to adapt: there were faint blue and purple neon lights encased in the wall, high, near the ceiling. He and Zayn were a the beginning of a corridor, leading to a more bright dancefloor.

And the music, well. Liam had definitely forgotten that probably, even while looking twenty, most of the couples dancing had a century or more. He was expecting modern, synthesised music. He was expecting to press his body against Zayn's and grind to the rhythm of the bass. Instead, the dancefloor was a mesmerising show of body pressed up to a completely different rhythm. The unnaturally sensual and precise bodies of the vampires were dancing a  _tango_. And honestly, Liam had always thought that “ancient” music was the opposite of sexy, but that. That was charged with sexual tension, and every single couple was pressed in a tight yet fluid embrace. Liam was green with envy. He heard Zayn's sharp intake of breath and his low whistle of admiration and he wished he could dance with him like  _that._

Instead, they went to the bar counter to chat with Reem for a bit. It had gotten fairly crowded, and Liam was pressed between Zayn and a middle-aged topless woman with streaks of grey hair and a bulky Victorian yellow skirt that could give Belle from Disney a run for her money.

“Guys!” Reem greeted. “Do you like the music? Any to drink?”

Liam asked for a shot of rum. He needed something to distract him from the fact that he couldn't dance with his boyfriend. After all, even if Zayn was his age, his enhanced hearing made him able to follow any rhythm, and of course his body could learn dance moves in mere minutes.

“Nothing for me, thank you. And the music is lovely, it's a pity that me and my boyfriend don't know how to dance tango.” Zayn answered, more collected than Liam. 

"Oh, I see. Liam is very..." she paused, apparently looking for the correct English word. "Down. You wanted to dance tango?" she asked, turning to Liam.

"Um, I wanted to dance, and I know Zayn can learn tango in minutes, but there's no way I can..." Liam answered, still disappointed. 

Reem looked around, and then jumped over the counter with vampire grace.

"Follow me." she said, not even turning to see if they actually did that.

The couple, however, decided to listen to her, and followed her in a side corridor, completely dark this time and, Liam noticed, filled with dry ice fog, easily recognisable by the smell. He heard Zayn groan quietly, and didn't understand why until they got closer to a couple. Not that Liam was able to see them in the dark, but judging by the sounds, a vampire girl was drinking from a very appreciative guy. He felt Zayn's hands guide him along the corridor avoiding the couple. 

Finally Reem stopped, or at least Liam presumed so since Zayn blocked him. 

"Ok  _wapenzi_  , would you like to dance tango?" Reem's voice came from the darkness, her fangs and lipstick faintly glowing in the dark.

Before Liam could answer, a dim glimmer appeared in the corridor. Liam's eyes adjusted and he saw that Reem was holding a small bag of glittering powder. Zayn sucked in a breath, clearly impressed.

"This, you call pixie dust. Makes human dance like vampires, and vampires... Very excited." she explained.

"Excited? Well, that looks illegal." Liam commented.

"Don't worry, she's right. It's completely harmless for humans, and exactly what you need." Zayn reassured him. "It is, however, a drug for vampires, something like human ecstasy."

"One dose, a quarter." Reem said, and Liam felt Zayn tense next to him.

"What?! A  _quarter of litre_?! We're bonded!" Zayn exclaimed, shocked.

Oh. She meant blood.  _Oh!_

Reem shrugged.

"Then half of your." she stated, as a counterproposal. 

Liam felt the way Zayn relaxed imperceptibly, like he was actually   _considering_ the thing. And fuck, he felt like an idiot. Moping for a stupid tango, making his boyfriend actually consider giving his blood to a perfect stranger. Well done, Liam, well done.

He stepped forward, facing Reem in the darkness.

“Look, you're very nice and it's a great offer, but we're fine. Yes, I'd like to dance with my mate, however not to the point where he'd have to give up a tenth of his blood.” he said, sounding confident.

“That's a pity.” Reem's voice answered from the darkness. Then, a second later, she was gone.

Liam sighed in relief. He had feared she would have gotten angry, but apparently, she was as laid-back as she appeared. The event made him sober up completely, and he felt more rational about the situation.

"Sorry, love, I got carried away and we ended up in this little mess..." he apologised, knowing that Zayn could perfectly see his expression.

"No, it's ok. We didn't know what she was going to ask! Let's get back to the other room now, stay somewhere more quiet, ok?" Zayn replied, and took Liam's hand after his boyfriend had agreed, guiding him out the dark corridor.

The main room looked a lot more brighter coming from the dancefloor, and Liam actually felt safer under the reddish light. Much more tables were taken, now that it was nearly midnight, and the bar area had several bystanders. 

"How about a final drink?" Zayn proposed, still plastered to his side.

The bartender with blue contacts was still working, and when he saw them he gave a half-wave while mixing a drink. After a few seconds he was ready to take their orders.

"Uhm, I think I'll just have a beer, thanks..." Liam decided, not wanting to go back to tipsy and irresponsible.

"For me a White Russ-" Zayn started, but suddenly a loud voice interrupted: "Malik? You're the Malik boy, right?" 

The couple turned to see a middle-aged vampire with long black hair in a messy ponytail and olive skin. Zayn didn't seem to recognise him.

"Ah, but let me introduce myself. My name is Fahd El-Hashem, and I'm a good friend of your father. Has he really never mentioned me?" the vampire said, approaching the couple. Liam noticed that he had a bond mark, and he searched the room for his companion. Soon, he spotted a beautiful woman with a blue hijab adorned with many jewels that was specifically modified to show the bond tattoo. 

Meanwhile, Zayn had recognised the man and was making small talk. 

"Will your  _khateeb_  mind if I borrow you for a minute? I want to know how Yaser is doing, but he must be doing good, look at you! It is really remarkable how strong you look!" Fahd asked, all in his loud, enthusiastic voice.

Zayn smiled, clearly at ease with the man, but still looked at Liam for confirmation. His " _khateeb"_  (fiancée in Arabic, if Zayn was correct) nodded, and in that moment they received their drinks, so Zayn took his White Russian, pecked Liam on the cheek and went to talk to his family friend at his private booth on the other side of the room.

Liam turned to his beer, and was about to take the first sip, when   _something_  collided with the glass and knocked it down, before jumping on Liam himself.

"No!  _Potpourri,_   where are your manners?!" a female voice shrieked.

The thing that was currently clinging to his shirt was a tiny ginger cat with a lot of determination. Suddenly, hands made their way in Liam's personal space and removed the kitten.

"Is everything ok?" the bartender asked, arrived to clean the spilled beer and remove the glass shards. 

Liam recovered from the extensive use of vampire speed and was finally able to take a look at the cat owner: a girl around fifteen in human years, pale (yes, even for a vampire) with faint freckles and blond hair braided in an extremely complex hairstyle that, Liam was sure, could be found in the paintings in history books. She had a leather bag with a  _huge_  tabby cat sleeping in it.

"Oh young thing, sorry, Potpourri seems to like you!" she apologised. "Let me offer you something, ok?" she added, smiling and positioning the kitten (Potpourri, apparently) in one of the big pockets of her cargo pants.

She looked harmless, and Zayn was away, so Liam accepted. 

"Nathan!" she called, waving a hand. She definitely looked like a regular. "Cointreau with ice, for two. My usual, of course." she added once she had the bartender's attention (which was almost immediately). Definitely a regular, then. And not fifteen.

"My name is Margaret." she offered a hand while waiting. "And these are two of my beauties, Potpourri and Pompadour." she added, lifting a cat in each hand (and lifting Pompadour looked like an impressive task). "Are you here all alone, little one?"

"No, I'm here with my mate. I'm Liam, by the way."

Chatting with Margaret proved easy, and Liam found out that she was nearly four hundred years old (holy shit), American, and usually lived in Minnesota, near the Canadian border, with thirty-something cats and her soulmate. Liam also learnt that they had been together for two hundred years but still didn't get the bond tattoo. Which looked really sad, but she just said that you stop being bitter about it after the first century.

They were in the middle of ordering the third (and last, as far as Liam was concerned) round of Cointreau, when Zayn joined them, momentarily not noticing Margaret and pulling Liam in a definitely non-platonic embrace and murmuring against his neck: "Babe, missed you... Fahd and Aamina kept drinking from this donor and  _fuck_  , now I'm so thirsty..."

"Ah, youths." Margaret teased. "Nathan, can you spike my next round with some B+? And I'm sure this gentleman is going to order something."

Zayn pulled away, and acknowledged Margaret.

"Oh, as much as I'd like to, I stopped drinking from strangers. Liam doesn't like it, and I respect his decision."

Nathan the bartender brought Margaret and Liam's drinks, and stated: "Direct drinking is not allowed in the main room, I'm afraid."

But then he conjured a stainless steel blade from behind the counter and added: "But of course we can mix you a nice drink if you want. Bloody Mary is the most popular at the moment."

Liam's eyebrows jumped at the sight and his blood cowardly retreated from his face. 

"Huh,  _Bloody_  Mary. How original." Margaret giggled. 

"No, it's a real cocktail." Liam offered weakly, still side-eyeing the blade. "It's supposed to have tomato juice, however, not blood!" 

He suddenly felt Zayn's grip on his hip tighten. He turned to him, and saw that he was fully transformed now, licking his fangs and lips. 

_Oh fuck._

Zayn definitely wasn't lying when he had said he was thirsty, and now he was actively considering the idea of a drink with  _his_  blood! Damned vampires...

"Li..." his mouth was suddenly glued to Liam's ear. "Can you imagine it? Your pretty scarlet blood, dripping in my glass like an expensive liquor..."

Zayn shivered, and Liam felt the sharp touch of his fangs on his ear. The vampire needed to eat, and soon, or he was going to try and bite him in the middle of the bar! And there was no way he was in conditions to came back to the hotel...

Liam cringed and came to the inevitable conclusion. He pushed Zayn aside, cursed under his breath and waved to Nathan to get his attention.

"How can I help you?" the handsome bartender asked, but the glint in his eyes revealed that he knew what was coming.

"We're doing it." Liam blurted out. Nathan raised his eyebrows and smirked. 

"I mean!" Liam hastily rephrased, "Zayn -my mate- is having the Bloody Mary." The mate in question poorly muffled a groan at the idea. 

"Sure, let me prepare the drink." Nathan replied, and in a definitely too short amount of time, Liam was staring at the glass filled with ice, vodka and some spices, clearly different from the original version, all on the side of the terrifying knife.

_Fucking Zayn, I hope he's grateful... He's lucky I can withstand pain!_

Liam gulped and rolled up the sleeve of his right arm, the one closer to his boyfriend.

"You better close it as soon as the drink is ready, understood?" he admonished, jabbing a finger on Zayn's chest. "If you let it scar I'll decapitate you!"

"Ohohoh, I understand why you're bonded with him now! He's a riot!" Margaret clapped excitedly and winked at Zayn.

"Nathan, I'll have a shot of sambuca after this..." Liam added, deciding that he was going to need it, after letting someone slice his arm.

The bartender nodded, then grabbed his bare arm and accurately positioned it over the glass. Zayn immediately plastered on his back, arms around his waist and chin on his shoulder, breathing heavily. Liam didn't really know why this was so arousing for him, but hey, at least someone was enjoying the situation.

"Now keep still..." Nathan warned, and then, without any further notice, the blade flashed and made a cut right in the middle of Liam's outstretched arm. The boy groaned quietly at the sting.

The blood poured out immediately, and Nathan directed it inside the glass, where it immediately coloured the vodka a deep, rich red.

"Perfect." Liam's arm was released and it took Zayn a sixteenth of a second to spin him around, push him against the counter, keep him there with a knee between his legs and grab his arm to lick the cut.

Liam flushed red at his boyfriend's eagerness and quickly shifted to purple when he felt said  _eagerness_  press against his thigh. 

"Zayn, calm the fuck down and drink your cocktail!" he hissed, pushing him away.

The vampire had to forcefully bite his own wrist to regain composure. 

"Sorry... You just look so hot.." he murmured, voice deep and shaky. 

Liam sighed and examined his cut. Zayn's saliva healed it, and now it was only a reddish line, not bleeding or open anymore.

"Uh, someone's not eating enough vegetables!" Margaret commented, looking pointedly at Liam. 

"Excuse me?"

"Oh silly, don't you see? Your mate wasn't able to heal you completely, because he's not drinking blood nutritious enough. And since he only drinks from you, it means you're not eating vegetables!" she explained, and now Zayn was listening as well.

"I didn't know my healing powers could be improved!" he said, interested.

"It's true." Nathan supplied. "Vitamin K, most important for coagulation and wound repair, is mainly found in green vegetables. Obviously, vampires can't process human food, not even half-vamps, but they can get it from human blood. However, it is one of the hardest to find, but I don't remember why... In ancient times it was custom for vampires to chew collard leaves before going to a battle."

"Oh wow. I had no idea!" Zayn was completely engrossed in the conversation now, and that and the blood in the drink calmed him down completely.

"Your phone ringed, young boy." Margaret notified him at some point. 

Clearly her enhanced hearing could pick up that sound even among the loud conversations in the room.

Liam checked: he had a few texts from Louis, going back to the beginning of the night:

_Dining with the veela. Still hate u_

_Liam jesusfuck youll never guess what I found out_

_Like_

_Jesus Christ_

Then, those closer to the actual time:

_Liam are you and vamp-boy planning wild sex or do you want to hang out later?_

_Liam are you having wild sex? Fucking answer me_

_Zayn is also mia, the fuck_

_Like, I dont care, leave everything and get in my room_

_Wild sex can wait_

And the last one, the one that Margaret heard:

_Liiiam, cmon lets have a lads night I promise itll be good im even besties with Haz now!_

And wow, that looked like an event! 

"Zayn, hear this! I think it's time to get back..."

**

**Four hours earlier, 8:30, at the hotel.**

**

"So, you still up for an ice-cream?" Harry asked, nervous and giddy at the same time.

He was going  _on a date_   with Louis. Probably. After all, Louis said it was! Was he joking? Harry bit his lip nervously, waiting for the answer.

"Why not? I mean, it wasn't even my idea, but I went on the website and they have possibly  _every_  tipe of sundae invented by mankind." Louis shrugged, clearly still a bit uncomfortable alone with the veela.

 

 

Harry found him adorable and sexy at the same time, with his shorts hanging low on his curvy hips and his cheeky t-shirt, that said "have a nice fucking day". It was so weird, feeling the need to ruffle his hair and also maybe cum on his face. Made his mind a bit dizzy. However, he was (mostly) prepared to what Louis made his feel, and tried hard to keep his powers in check. Honestly, his sister managed just fine, why couldn't he avoid  _hypnotising_  people? 

When they got to the ice cream parlour, it was incredibly crowded: apparently, it was a popular spot to watch the sunset. There were many families and couples waiting for a table. When they asked, a waiter told them it was going to be a 45 minutes wait. Louis snorted, clearly disappointed.

"Let's get back. I'm not going to wait that much for an ice-cream." 

Harry's face fell. Oh no. His maybe-date was already ruined?   _No fucking way._  He took a deep breath and focused, recalling the other time he was able to unleash his powers correctly. That sensation of  _power_ , like he could do anything. This time, he felt the shift in his eyes, and had the confirmation when Louis gasped. However, he ignored the boy, and instead approached a waitress.

"Hi, I need a table for two, would you be a good girl and get me one?" he asked, voice low and inviting. The poor girl didn't stand a chance. Her pupils constricted and she nodded, looking at him dreamily.

"Of course, anything for you. I'll free the best table immediately." she whispered, and then hurried away to comply.

Harry grinned, pleased with himself, and then slapped lightly his cheeks, to regain control of his powers and 'turn them off'.

"Come on Louis, our table is ready!" he called, smug grin in place.

The boy was looking at him in disbelief. He sent a quick text with a frown. He clearly didn't like Harry's display of his powers, and that was understandable, after all the damage they had caused. Eventually, he joined Harry, still cautious. 

They ordered, chatted a little about Miami and the sunset and ate their delicious ice-creams, but then an uncomfortable silence settled. Harry hurried to find a topic, but ended up asking: "So you don't like relationships..."

Smooth, Styles.

Louis frowned, but answered: "Uhm. I just... I never find anyone who can hold my interest, you know? I'm waiting for the right person, and he or she will be someone who jumps in my life and suddenly, it's all about them."

Harry nodded, appreciating Louis' sincerity. 

"What about you? If I may ask, why me? You decide to leave your homophobic community and instead of shagging boys, now that you can, you try to woo the only one that's... Uh, bad with supernatural things. Why?" Louis asked, now actually interested, and leaning towards the veela.

Harry's cheeks became pink.

"Because it's not about sex! You're beautiful, of course, and  at first I seriously had no idea that my effect was so heavy and I just wanted to talk to the pretty boy, but then you were just... Confident, and witty, and wild, and hey, I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not particularly good with supernatural either..." he was looking down, not daring to face Louis after his confession, but he heard a soft chuckle at his last statement, and so he went on: "And regarding the first part, the one about not, uh, not shagging boys, it's one of the reasons why I left the community. I didn't want to have meaningless sex anymore... I wanted something  _real._ "

Harry watched Louis' face change different expression during the last part of his confession: acknowledgement and interest, at first; then complete shock.

"Wait, wait, rewind!" he spluttered, suddenly eager. "You didn't want to have meaningless sex  _anymore_?! Does that mean you had sex  _before_?!" 

Harry feigned ignorance, but inside he was smirking, immensely pleased that Louis was getting so worked up after that piece of information.

"Uh, yeah? Hooking up is common for veelas, after all we're supposed to be sex gods or something..." he shrugged, but kept his eyes locked with Louis'.

"Are you kidding me?! I thought you were a virgin!" Louis nearly squealed in the middle of the parlour patio. Harry's initial teasing, so  _confident_ and sexual, made more sense now. "Wait, but you were in the bigot female community! You told me there were like, five other boys your age!"

"It turns out, veela boys like to  _experiment_..." Harry smirked suggestively, basking in Louis' gaping face. Oh, this was good. 

The boy needed some time to process the information, and texted Liam in the meantime, trying to process what he just learnt. So Harry wasn't a virgin,  _not in the slightest_  , and somehow managed to either convert or simply seduce half a dozen of homophobic veelas. What in the world?! 

Also, his dick found the thing incredibly interesting. Down, boy. Louis was still half-gaping, and didn't even care that Harry was relishing in that. 

"Such a slag..." he finally muttered, but his tone was light and teasing.

"Ah-ha, don't even try! I saw you a the club, remember? Quite a nice threesome you had going on!" Harry was quick to tease back, pupils  _already_ darkening.

Louis answered maturely, by sticking his tongue out. 

"You're just jealous." he countered, pointing a finger at him.

"Yes." Harry simply replied, completely serious. "Yes I am." he rested his face on his hands, leaning closer and just watching with so much  _intensity_. "I wish I could have you..." he whispered longingly, and  _ok_. It was getting too heated for an ice-cream parlour. 

Louis suddenly stood up, shaking his head to clear it.

"Ok! Time for a walk! Chop chop!" he exclaimed, too enthusiastically to sound unfazed. 

Now that his powers were (mostly) in check, Louis found it easy to just chat with Harry, and he learnt more about life in the community (it sucks) and veela customs (they kind of suck as well). 

Things were going smoothly and they were joking and teasing each other on the way back to the hotel, therefore Louis is not really sure how ended up pressed against the door to Harry's room, gripping his curls to keep him in place while suckling on his neck. He thinks Harry's neck is to blame. So white and wholesome, when it used to be so purple and rough... But anyway, this situation is why Louis toppled inside the room, Harry falling in tow, when someone opened the door from the inside.

"Guys! What the hell?! I thought you were having ice-cream?!" a distressed Irish voice addressed them. 

Louis flushed crimson and emerged from under Harry.

"We were! I was just... Walking Harry to his room!" he tried to save the situation.

" _Walking, fer sure..."_  Niall replied, arching an eyebrow. 

Harry finally got to his feet, muttering something about this " _b_ _loody Irish cockblock_ ".

"And  _we_   thought you were with Cher!" the veela retorted, tone whiny. 

Niall ignored, and instead started rummaging in his bag, and said: "Well, I'm going back to her, she found a beach cave and I'm finally going to have dinner, for God's sake. Haz, I need you to watch over something she gave me while I'm away."

The veela groaned. 

"You're supposed to check that nobody rapes me, not use me as a babysitter! What is it, Cher kidnapped a baby for you?" 

Niall shook his head, and finally found a small leather sachet in his bag and tossed it to Harry.

"Look, I have to go before my pixie aggravates the status of  _more_  endangered animals. Just, don't use it, don't lose it, don't abuse it. Simple enough!" he ordered, and rushed out of the room.

As the door closed, Harry dropped the sachet and turned to Louis.

"So, where were we?" he asked, seductively licking his lips. 

Louis just rolled his eyes. 

"Down, boy." he chastised, half to Harry and half once again to his dick. "What's in the purse anyway? Niall's warnings made me curious..."

With a disappointed grunt, Harry recovered the pouch and opened it. Inside there was a large plastic vial, with something that resembled nail polish in it. It was a thick, viscous fluid, in a pearly pink colour.

Harry immediately tightened his grip on it, looking at it like it was an holy relic.

"How  _on earth_   did Cher get a hold of this?!" he whispered, in awe.

"What? What is that?" Louis demanded, made even more curious by Harry's reaction. 

"This is fucking  _fairy blood!_ It even looks pure!" the veela answered, now looking at the vial with desire.

"Blood?! Then why would Niall tell you not to  _use_ it? How do-" Louis stopped, True Blood memories impressed in his mind. "Don't tell me, it's a drug."

"Don't sound so disappointed!" Harry protested, shaking the vial. The blood moved slowly, like honey. There was enough for three, maybe four sips. 

"Well, after veelas, I'm not going to mess with  _fairy_ stuff!" Louis declared, and sat down on Harry's bed. The veela immediately came to sit next to him.

"Yeah, but fairies are like, on another lever. I bet it's going to erase any power I have on you!" he said, clearly trying to talk Louis into trying the drug. 

Problem was, the offer was tempting. Erasing any veela effect? A dream coming reality!

"Look, why don't we call Liam and Zayn too? Maybe our half-vamp knows more about the effects..." Louis offered, and started texting Liam without waiting for an answer. Harry took advantage of his distraction pressing closer to him, and resting his chin on Louis' shoulder, reading his texts.

"Stop distracting me." Louis said, pushing the veela away.

"Ah, but it's working..." Harry immediately countered, trailing a hand up Louis' thigh. 

Louis slapped the hand. 

Then he shoved him back on the bed and immediately straddled him, sitting on his groin with the most satisfied smile.

"Shut up and let me text, those two aren't answering me!" 

Harry just nodded, and willed himself not to get hard. 

After a minute of two of that torture, he dared to ask: "Um, maybe you can try again in a couple of minutes? And, like, in the meantime..." 

"Wanna snog?" Louis asked, while sending one last text, like it was nothing.

" _Fuck_ , I should have told you I'm not a virgin  _ages_  ago!" Harry breathed out, and moved to pull Louis on him.

And of course, in that moment, Liam texted back.

"Oh, finally!" Louis perked up. And stopped straddling Harry. "Come on, get up, we're moving to my room. We're not going to do drugs in a room where Niall could enter at any minute!" 

Harry obliged, muttering: " _Seriously?!_ Is cockblocking today's sport?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tah-dah! I hope this wasn't a chaos of random OCs, I just wanted to capture the idea of a completely new atmosphere for Liam, of danger and wonder coexisting.  
> We learnt very interesting things about vampires!  
> And Lou, what even _is_ your deal?  
>  Are you ready for the next chapter? I don't think so!
> 
> -Marty


	11. Ok, That's Definitely Illegal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy blood,  
> will make you a flood.
> 
> This is approximately what fairy blood looks like in this fic, in case you were interested!  
> [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2z8b58l)

**XI: Ok, That's Definitely Illegal.**

 

Louis knew he was acting strange. That his current behaviour towards Harry made absolutely no sense. In all honesty, since Harry hijacked his life, nothing had made much sense. His sudden revelation had been a shock.  _Bloody hell_ , he thought he was dealing with a virgin! He spent so much time feeling sorry for the angry sex he pushed on him, and it turns out Harry slept with half a dozen guys?!  _Unbelievable_. Now that he knew he wasn't causing any damage to the poor guy, resisting to his lust-inducing aura was definitely less appealing.

Except that... Stupid Harry Styles didn't say a word. Accepted the change without questioning it, probably just happy to have Louis' attention. Harry  _fucking_  Styles was probably smitten. And great, now he felt guilty. He couldn't play with Harry's feelings like that, no matter how charming and sexy he was, or how fuckable his mouth looked. 

Louis groaned internally. He was making this internal reflection on the way to his room, with Harry following him and smelling of sex. Clearly, he deserved an award. His brain, slowed down by his arousal, came in that moment to the conclusion that not playing with Harry's feelings meant not snogging him. And, he reasoned, it probably meant not taking unknown drugs with him.  _Buuut_. He whined to himself in his mind.  _If the drug deletes Harry's effects I will find out if I really like him or not!_  

Ah, decisions, decisions. 

Still brooding about his and Harry's messy relationship (that he  _kept_  making more complicated), Louis let the veela in his room. Harry immediately cornered him against the door, clearly hoping to resume their previous actions.

Louis put a finger on those already wet and red lips and pouted maliciously. 

"Nuh-uh, babe. First, you tell me more about that magic blood of yours." he murmured in a covetous voice that immediately had Harry panting, lips sliding against Louis' index. His powers were barely in control, because the dominance was tightly held by Louis. Harry decided to close his eyes, and only listen.

"Why do  _you_  want it so much? And why was Niall so worried?" Louis demanded, removing his finger and instead held tightly his chin, stroking his lower lip with his thumb. It was extremely sexual, and they were barely touching. Harry let out a fluttering breath, sighing, and trying to focus enough to answer Louis.

"It's... It makes my powers work differently, and I can  _feel_  my effects, the arousal and and admiration and desire and,  _God_ , I get so drunk, so  _high_  on the pleasure..." he slurred against Louis' fingers, voice a hot breath and body swaying forward, closer to Louis.

"But you said the blood will erase your effects... Then you won't feel anything..." Louis reasoned, somehow managing to think straight ( _ha, straight_ ), even though Harry's powers were almost fully unleashed. He was achingly hard, and his breath was uneven, and  _God_ , Harry was  _gagging_  for it. 

The veela didn't answer immediately. Instead, he made a pained noise against Louis' fingers and opened his mouth, sucking the thumb inside. Louis immediately felt his control slipping, and his mind being sucked into Harry's aura. So he used his free hand to grab Harry's shoulder, and pulled him away, slowly but with a nearly painful grip.

He was met by glimmering silver eyes and Harry's wave of power hit him, instigating the desire to push Harry on his knees and make him choke on his cock, fuck his face and listen to his whimpers and-  _wait_! He didn't need to force him!

The realisation hit him before he could do more than force his thumb deeper in Harry's mouth, and he pulled back, wiping his fingers on his shirt. The air was thick, laced with lust, suffocating. Louis was so hard in his jeans, and Harry was so close...

No. Get a grip, Tomlinson!

"Harry, calm down." he tried to order, but his voice was strained. The veela made a noise of discomfort, and shut his eyes, looking down.

"You're so strong... My powers used to overwhelm you, and now you can  _control_  them..." Harry whispered in awe, still not making eye contact.

Oh, but how wrong he was! Louis definitely didn't feel in control of anything.Sure, he wasn't jumping Harry, but only because he had the feeling that the veela  _would let him_.

After a deep breath, Louis regained a fragment of his rationality, enough to tell Harry: "You still need to explain the blood effects."

He nodded eagerly, clearly focusing to ease the sexual tension and keep his powers in check.

"It's... a bit like when humans use cannabis. You get horny anyway, but on humans, I'm not sure... I've never really been around humans, remember?" he explained, still sounding breathless. 

"Okay. We need to wait for Zayn." Louis stated. Harry nodded, and finally looked up. 

It was unspoken, the "what do we do while we wait?", but Harry's eyes were unmistakeable. And Louis  _wanted_  so much.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Louis raised his hand, and caressed his face, trailing down to his neck. It was merely a brush with the back of his fingers, but Harry reacted so prettily: he sighed, fluttered his eyes and took half a step forward. 

"You're such a lovely thing... It's a shame that you're so dangerous..." Louis commented, definitely letting Harry's cloud of lust get to him. He looked up, focusing on those scarlet lips, now so close to him.

Harry couldn't help it. He  _had_  to ask: "Are you going to kiss me?"

"Who knows," Louis smirked. "maybe, if you're nice." 

Instead, he moved the collar of Harry's shirt out of the way, unbuttoning some of it in the process, and pulled him close, to press an open-mouthed kiss to his neck, near the juncture with the collarbone. Their height difference wasn't  _that_  much, but it was still a perfectly comfortable position for Louis to keep.

The veela gasped, and melted against Louis, leaning on him. He put a hand on his nape, and groaned more when Louis added tongue, and began sucking. Louis had a hand on his hip to control him, but soon he moved it to the expanse of Harry's back, and pulled him even closer.

Their bodies were pressed together, one of Louis' legs conveniently in between Harry's. He could clearly feel how much this was affecting the veela, the supposedly sex creature reduced to a horny teenager in a hotel room, trying to get off by humping someone's leg. In perfect timing, as to emphasize the idea, Harry's hips jutted forward, and he rutted against Louis' thigh.

"Huh, properly using me, now?" Louis commented playfully, lips still against his collarbone. "What about being nice? Didn't you want a kiss?"

Harry's head was spinning. Was that what other went through when his powers were on? I was like everything he could feel, hear and smell was Louis. It made him dizzy. He literally couldn't wait to drink the fairy blood, to properly get high on Louis' arousal. It was going to be  _phenomenal_. Louis' words finally sunk in. Yes, being nice. The kiss.

His body reacted for him, and he dropped down to his knees.

Louis gasped loudly, and beat his head against the door. His hand went to Harry's cheek, once again caressing him.

"Fuck, Harry." he wheezed, still not really believing the situation he got himself to. 

"Is this nice enough?" Harry mumbled, mouthing at the evident bulge in Louis' jeans. 

Louis' mind was slipping again.

Then, a knock on the door.

" _Are you fucking kidding me_?!" Louis cursed loudly, and started to pull away from the door. But Harry was having none of it.

He whined, unbuckling Louis' belt, and his eyes switched, becoming that bright green streaked with silver that induced submission.

" _Never_  deny a veela sex." he growled lowly, switching the roles.

"Yes, of course, do what you want with me..." Louis nearly pleaded, Harry's true powers annihilating his free will. His hands rushed to his belt, hepling Harry undress him.

"Aaand, this is my cue." Zayn's voice came from outside, and he forced the door open, making Louis stumble forward and trip on Harry's body.

He was quickly rescued by the vampire's, who turned him around and looked him in the eyes.

"Lou, anybody home?" he asked, snapping a finger in front of his face. 

The boy winced, then threw himself in Zayn's arms.

"Whoa! What the-?" the vampire protested.

"Vampire scent." Louis explained, sniffing him. "Counteracts veela powers. See? I remember Niall's precautions."

Suddenly, Harry made a loud pained noise, and slammed his fist on the floor. "Shit!" He cursed, eyes still on, and then just collapsed on the ground.

"What's going on?! Liam rushed in the room, avoiding to get too close to Harry but still worried.

"Oh, shit. I think I read it somewhere..." Zayn spoke quickly, trying to remember. "Sex is part of a veela's life, so keeping them in denial is bad, makes them aggressive! I think he's trying to avoid attacking Louis!"

"Fucking veelas, can't he just go rub one out in the bathroom?" Louis cursed, then an idea struck him. "Harry drink the blood! I'm horny anyway!"

The veela made a confused noise of approval, and got the vial out of his pocket. He unlocked it and took a tiny sip, barely wetting his lips. However,  the fluid inside diminished noticeably. 

"Whoa, what the fuck is that?" Zayn inquired, suddenly suspicious.

Harry made a contented sigh and his eyes returned to normal. He looked at Louis with dreamy eyes.

"Thanks. You always know what to do... How can you say that you're bad with supernatural?" he mused, and patted the floor next to him, inviting Louis to sit. He looked already high.

Everyone on the room felt the change. The usual pressure coming from Harry slowly started to ease, and their minds cleared.

"That, my dear Zayn, is fairy blood." Louis explained, proud that his idea worked. 

"Ok, that's  _definitely_  illegal." Liam commented in a tired voice, like the blood wasn't the first illegal thing he was coming across that evening. 

" _Fairy_  blood?!" Zayn's fangs came out before he could do anything. In a flash, he was next to Harry, prying the vial away.

"Hey! Aren't we going to talk about it first?!" Liam exclaimed, exasperated. 

"Oh, sure..." Zayn replied, only giving him half of his attention. "Fairy blood is very tasty to vampires, and strengthens us, but it's very rare and also, of course, illegal. And I don't have time to go hunt for fairies!" 

"Yes, but what happens to humans?" Louis pressed, needing an opinion to compare Harry's to and make a decision.

"You get high, basically. And if there's a fairy nearby, or even a pixie, you become her pet." Zayn explained, shrugging.

"I bet Cher was hoping to subjugate Niall..." Harry slurred, then noticed Louis was still standing away from him and scooted closer.

"Ok, you know what? Fuck it, let's do it." Louis decided, hoping to find some closure about his feelings towards Harry. Not the most conventional way, but what was the worst thing that could happen?

"Fuck yes, Tommo! Liam, you in? There should be enough..." Zayn beamed at Louis, then turned expectantly to Liam. 

"I am so going to regret this..." Liam gave up, mostly because he would feel weird, being the only sober one.

"Cheers!" Zayn high-fived his mate, then took a sip, before passing it to Louis, who did the same and then let Liam empty it. 

Louis wasn't sure what to expect: a slow build? Immediate effect? 

What happened was unlike any other sensation. He felt his entire body  _fizzle,_  and his heartbeat increased. He vaguely recalled that this way, the drug would spread faster. The world went out of focus for a second, and he sat down, suddenly unstable. His head stopped spinning and the room returned clear.  _Well_. It's like someone had added Instagram filters to his eyes: Zayn's fangs were whiter and brighter than normal, Liam's eyes were golden, instead of brown, and the contrast on Harry's skin was definitely not natural. And wait, did Zayn's tattoo sleeve just  _move_?

"Wooww..." his voice came out thick and slow, and huh, the blood definitely kicked in. But that thought wasn't important at the moment. Harry's hair was. His curls were turning blue! Wait, were they really?

"Harry, you're turning blue!" he declared, crawling towards the veela. 

"I honestly doubt it, Lou..." he answered, now starfish-sprawled on the floor, but he brought his hands in front of his face, just to check.

"Yes you are!" Louis remained on all fours, hovering over Harry, studying his face. "Liam, is he blue?" he asked, petulant, and turned to his friend.

Liam, however, wasn't paying him any attention. Zayn had him pinned down, straddling him and staring him down, fangs brushing his lips. He was holding Liam's wrists over his head with one hand, and he was fully transformed, eyes black and claws out. His free hand was cutting Liam's shirt along his sternum. Liam wasn't a passive participant, though: he was grinding against his boyfriend, and every so often his tongue would dart out to lick Zayn's fangs, a gesture that always riled Zayn up. Louis also heard him murmur something about Zayn's tattoos, so he took is as a confirmation that he was seeing things as well.

But. It was like the scene suddenly remembered him that he was horny. Not the "I-need-to-get-off" type, but a slow burning heat igniting his body. He became hot all over in seconds, consumed by an unrelenting  _want_ , the desire simmering in him, and now, it was all he could think about.

He heard Harry moan, unabashedly, and bring a hand to the front of his jeans to palm his growing erection. A remote part of Louis' brain, still able to think, reminded him that Harry could feel his arousal. He tried to hold on that fragment of rationality, he tried to think about figuring out whether Harry's powers were still in effect or not, but it was no use. Harry's eyes were getting darker now, clouded with lust while looking at him, eating him with just a gaze. He was biting his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and tinting it a beautiful red, the contrast with his milky skin enhanced by the effects of the drug. His shirt had the first two bottoms undone, and Louis had done that, when he'd made space for his hickey. It was very inviting, the pink mark on Harry's collarbone, nearly touching the tail of one of the birds tattooed on the veela's chest. 

Louis sit on his haunches next to Harry, that was still touching himself, still squirming and groaning a little. They locked eyes, and Louis felt the heat inside him expand, blood rushing down to his cock, leaving him feeling even more light-headed. One of his hands darted to Harry's shirt, and he unbuttoned it, slowly, admiring Harry's torso.

"Very nice, Harry..." he slurred, and the heat in him agreed, rocketing all over his body and almost pulsating, numbing any pretence of rational thinking.

"See, I'm nice. Now you have to kiss me." the veela reminded him, sounding exactly as high as Louis had. 

And honestly, Louis had been looking for an excuse to ravish Harry since the beginning of the Miami vacation. There wasn't a decision to take. He was on the veela as soon as the sentence acquired sense in his head. He knelt between Harry's legs, and immediately, hands were on him, tugging at his t-shirt and pulling him down. Their bodies connected and Louis' heat appreciated the fact, electric sparks of arousal arising and making him shiver. Harry lost no time and kissed him hard.

And it occurred to Louis, they had never kissed like that: passionate, intense kissing with the promise of more. Harry's plush lips were perfect, wetly sliding against his, and he was making wanton sounds in his mouth, licking inside and tasting him, sucking on his tongue, lazily conducting the kiss without trying to dominate anything. Louis slid his hips experimentally, creating incredible friction and having to pause the kiss to take a deep breath. His belt was still undone, and his jeans unbuttoned, reducing the layers between him and Harry. The veela took advantage of the pause in the kiss to get rid of Louis' t-shirt, and then he trailed his hands down that sensually arched back, reaching that marvel of an ass and pushing it down, urging Louis to keep moving against him. 

Louis groaned his agreement, and the thing became properly heated. Harry's hands slid inside Louis' jeans, cupping his fleshy cheeks, and his legs opened more, and the pleasure became hot and white, blinding him. Louis was cupping his face, and now he was the one driving Harry crazy with his lips, almost fucking Harry's mouth with his tongue. The line of his hard cock was a constant pressure sliding between his legs and reaching every possible nerve ending, and to all of this combined, Harry could also feel  _Louis' arousal_.

It was like overdosing on pleasure: there was his, but also the knowledge that Louis had briefs wet with precome, that he was pervaded by a powerful heat, in need for release. It was  _perfection_. Harry wanted Louis on him, like this, every day. Harry possibly wanted Louis  _in_  him every day. He could almost picture it: Louis' fingers, always so precise when gripping him and so teasing when caressing him. Those fingers opening him, making him come undone. And then, that cock, stretching him. He could feel it, thick and hot and-

With a shameless, drawled out moan, Harry came, spilling in his still buttoned jeans, Louis grinding down, making him ride the orgasm, kissing his jaw and neck. Harry's face was beautiful, scrunched in pleasure, lips parted, emitting delicious sounds. Even when the climax subsided, there was no post-orgasmic bliss for the veela, not with Louis' frantic pleasure still urging him, still pervading his sensitive body. He latched his mouth on Louis' neck, tasting the skin made salty by sweat, and he rocked his hips, following Louis' thrusts, hearing his moans get more breathy and frenzied now that finally, a release for all that heat was approaching. 

"You are-" Louis rasped, panting, "the prettiest blue thing." he concluded, with a lascive moan, hands moving to tangle on Harry's curls, inciting him to continue sucking on his neck. He remembered the last hickey Harry had left him. So big and possessive, marked him for  _days._  Had made him wonder if Zayn's bites were that satisfying.They hadn't even been in a relationship, yet Louis had wanted to show it to the world, what Harry could do to him. The heat in him was coiling and twisting, reaching unbearable levels. With a desperate whine, he rubbed down one more time, and he was coming. His entire body tensed, stilled, unable to do anything but let the incredible pleasure wash over him. Harry moved against him, hips working on him an mouth still attached to his neck. It lasted longer that any other he'd ever had, and  _he was still wearing his pants_.

When eventually the world returned to focus, Louis was panting, feeling like he had just ran a marathon. He let his body slide down, and laid next to Harry.

"Well  _that_ , was intense." he commented, then winced at how fucked out he sounded. 

"I think Liam and Zayn are still at it..." Harry replied, then sat up, slowly, like every single movement was a strenuous task. Louis didn't even think about mirroring him. The floor was cool and very comfortable, thank you. And he didn't need any power to hear the sloppy sounds of a blowjob taking place. Harry's shocked gasp confirmed it. The veela immediately lied down next to him. 

"Ok... I didn't need to see that." he said, and Louis laughed. The world was still fuzzy around the edges, but he could feel the drug's effects fading.

"You're not blue anymore..." Louis turned on his side and started playing with Harry's curls.

"My powers are going to be back soon... I should go to my room and start thinking about a good excuse to give Niall." Harry said regretfully, not moving.

"Nooooo..." Louis whined. Clearly, the drug wasn't completely gone. "Stay. We'll kick out Edward and Bella to Liam's room."

"I heard that!" came Zayn's voice from across the room, albeit a little breathy. He was getting a blowjob, after all. 

Louis chuckled. Maybe it was because of the remaining effects of the drug, or because he was still in his hazy post-orgasmic bliss; but he didn't mind that much being in a room where a blowjob was happening. However, it was nearly two in the morning and he was sleepy. If it hadn't been for the other couple, he would have already dragged Harry to bed (only for body heat, of course) and went to sleep.

"What time do you think Niall is coming back?" he asked, plan forming in his mind.

Harry thought about it for a bit. "Maybe four?" he answered, voice still slurred. "Why do you ask?"

Louis tried to feign nonchalance and shrugged. "No real reason... Just thought that I could kip with you tonight..." he suggested. 

Harry skipped a breath and choked on the next one as a result.  _Louis wanted to sleep with him_? He sat up to stop his coughs, and when he regained his breath, he voiced (more like squeaked) the last thought. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Louis commented, still silently laughing at Harry's reaction. He sat up as well, carefully not facing Zayn and Liam,  _still at it_. 

"C'mon, let's go." he decided, remembering to button his jeans and looking for his t-shirt. "I don't mind I the sucking, but I'm not going to stay for the  _feeding._ "

Harry didn't move: he was still taken aback by the fact that Louis was going to sleep in his bed. Also, the effects of the drug were still lingering, and not thus he was still feeling Liam and Zayn's arousal. 

In the end, Louis buttoned half of his shirt, palmed him until he found his room key and ushered him out of the room.

**

When Niall came back, he was in a bright mood. Cher didn't make any other messes, and they had had a very nice date in the cave, and some rather athletic sex afterwards, thank you pixie dust. It was nearly sunrise, but he had brought from home a special herbal mixture to drink that made magic (literally) for sleep deprivation, hangovers and drain recovery. It was meant to be for Liam, as a precaution in case Zayn got too  _enthusiastic,_  but he had plenty of it, and could save a cup for himself and not miss the morning lecture. Oh, the perks of Ambassador parents! 

His bright mood only improved when he entered the room and found Louis in bed with Harry, unsurprisingly being little spoon and stealing the whole duvet.

Niall smirked smugly.  _I knew it! Gemma owes me thirty quid!_

Gemma was Harry's older sister, and also, in Niall's opinion, Harry's only sane relative. She had been against his decision to leave the community, just like the rest of his family, but at least she was now doing everything in her power to make sure Harry was fine and to help him adjust to the human life. She was the one that had convinced their mother to ask the Ambassadors for help. Now, Niall kept in touch with her and gave her the detailed version of his reports, and she had become very invested in Harry's attempts to seduce Louis, and rather skeptic about her brother's chances. After all, his powers were unstable and he didn't complete his education. But, in all honesty, she was probably hoping to lose her bet, because that would mean Harry being happy.

Still smiling, Niall set his alarm for 8:15, deeming fifteen minutes enough to get dressed and grab a muffin before leaving for the lecture.

**

Louis' dream was very,  _very_  nice. In his dream, he was in a tight embrace with this sexy guy, both hands on his ass cheeks (why was the guy wearing briefs in his dream?) and legs entangled, not very subtly pressing his hard cock on the guy's crotch. In his dream, the guy smelt like sex, vanilla and fairy. Now, apparently in his dream he knew what a fairy smelt like. Actually, Louis' dream was so nice that he rolled his hips, discovering that the guy was hard as well. Oh, what a  _phenomenal_ dream! Maybe he could even kiss the guy, he probably didn't have morning breath in dreams. Deeming it a  _terrific_ idea, Louis blindly reached for the guy's mouth. And the alarm went off. 

"Nnngh..." the 'guy', clearly Harry, moaned his disagreement to the idea of waking up. And baybe his agreement to Louis' hard cock between his legs. Two days out of two, Styles, keep that up! 

"Fuck, already?" Niall whined from the other bed. "We have fifteen minutes before the meet up downstairs!" 

Louis groaned. Morning sex was clearly out of the picture, then. 

Wait,  _what_?

Oh no. Oh  _no_! 

_I hooked up with Harry. AGAIN!_

Louis groaned for an entirely different reason. So much for discovering his true feelings! With sheer power of will, he got up from the bed, ignoring the protests of Harry and his cock. 

"I'll go get changed in my room!" he announced to the two boys both still in bed, recovering his jeans and t-shirt.  _And have the most glorious morning wank_.

"Watch out, mate." Niall pointed at Louis' obscenely tented briefs. "You're gonna poke someone's eye out with that thing!" 

"Yeah, down boy." Harry spoke up for the first time, in his rough morning voice. Louis' dick twitched, and he bolted out of the room.

Niall eventually got up, and grinned at Harry.

"You finally got him! We must celebrate!" 

Harry winced at his cheerful voice. "Why are you shouting like that? And I didn't  _get_  him... We're not together." he muttered, then flopped down again, pulling the duvet up to cover his head.

Niall groaned, clearly disappointed. "Oh,  _seriously?!_  Louis needs to get his shit together, he can't just use you like that!" 

Harry mumbled something, but it was muffled. 

"What? Come on Haz, you have to get up at some point... Mate if you weren't a veela I'd say you're hungover."

There was a pregnant pause when Niall realised the implications of what he'd just said.

"Harry,  _no_. You drank it!" he shouted accusingly, ripping the duvet off Harry's body. The veela whimpered, half in shame and half in response to the noise.

"HARRY!" Niall shouted even louder.

"Yes, fine, ok, we drank it! Now shut up!" was the hasty response.

" _We_? Who's  _we_?" Niall got a hold of Harry's pillow and smacked him. "You-idiotic-veela-teenager!" 

Then he calmed down, and sighed. 

"You know I'm supposed to call my parents, right?" Harry whined at the idea.

"But nothing happened! It was just to have a little fun..." the veela tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, but now I'll have to check on Zayn, fairy blood increases their thirst! And you're a hungover mess, and did you miss the part where it's bloody illegal?!" Niall retorted, still upset.

"But why your parents? It's a bad idea ad also, they'll blame it on Cher, and I'm sure you don't want that." 

Harry had offered a valid point. Niall sighed again, trying to find a way to make sure Harry didn't do stupid shit like that again, but without compromising Cher. He finally had a brilliant idea.

"Ha! I know it! I'm not telling my parents, but I'm going to call Gemma."

Harry visibly paled. "Oh no. This means... Mum." he gulped audibly. "Ok, you can call your parents!" 

Niall shook his head, smug grin expanding on his face. "Oh, no way. Now get out of bed and let's go downstairs. I have the feeling you'll need my tisane..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHO.  
> How about that, huh? Don't you feel like some kind of resolution is near? Because I do!  
> So, lovelies, if anyone is there from the beginning, have my undying love, you're awesome beyond compare. If you're a new reader, you're no less amazing. If you have any comment, even negative, please share. Your feedback is what helps my motivation.  
> Next week I have the semester start, so please expect the twelfth chapter to be out around the 20th of January. I won't disappoint you anymore, I promise.
> 
> -Marty


	12. Sharing Is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see that tag, "Ziam smut stealing the scene"? Yeah, that's the summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was initially supposed to be completely different, and more focused on Harry and Louis, but Ziam happened. I hope you guys like it!  
> Also let me say that you all are awesome, and the reception on my last chapters has been incredible, you really motivate me! *kisses everyone*  
> -Marty

**XII: Sharing Is Caring**

 

Zayn had fallen asleep somewhere around five, when the sky had started to brighten. The drug's effect had lasted longer on him, and the aftermath had left him exhausted and drained.

Liam was woken up by something stinging his hip.  _All right, why is there a rose plant in my bed?_

When he regained consciousness, he noticed that there wasn't a bramble in his bed, of course, but that Zayn's claws had come out in his sleep, and were now clutching his waist possessively. The half-vampire was spooning him, head resting on Liam's shoulder and arms keeping him in place with superhuman strength.

"Zee... Wake up, love, let me go..." Liam whispered. It wasn't often that Zayn transformed in his sleep, maybe he was having a bad dream. However, the vampire didn't stir.

"Zayn, come on..." Liam tried, louder this time. Now that he was awake, it wasn't exactly comfortable to be constricted in Zayn's embrace, claws threatening to scratch him. But once more, his tentative was useless: Zayn continued to sleep peacefully. 

"Zayn, up!" Liam exclaimed this time, slapping the arm that was blocking him.

With a noticeable lack of vampire reflexes, Zayn blinked awake. "Uh? Oh, sorry love!" he mumbled, noticing the situation.

He turned on the other side, pulling Liam with him and switching the spooning, intending to go back to sleep. Liam chuckled at him but followed, hugging him and pressing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

Zayn was expecting to fall asleep immediately. It was early morning, after all, and his body was tired. However, his brain had other ideas. His senses were extremely awake. And updating him on Liam's steady, calm heartbeat. On Liam's warm body temperature, always warmer than his. On Liam's incredible scent of faded cedar body wash, sweat, and a hint of Zayn's cologne, because they always ended up smelling like each other. All right,  _fuck_. 

Zayn tried to ignore his body's signals, because he had a feeling he knew where they'd be headed. And no. He wanted to sleep. With a low huff, he nestled in Liam's arms and willed his brain to shut up. 

But. In Liam's body, in his veins, there were still remains of  _fairy blood._  

There was no sleeping after that realisation. His mouth salivated at the mere thought, and his canines started to sharpen. Suddenly Liam's heartbeat wasn't relaxing anymore, it was tempting. Every beat a reminder of the tasty hot liquid, in perfect bite-able distance. Liam's rich AB+, now enhanced with sweet,  _illicit_ , fairy blood. Zayn groaned softly, feeling the thirst pervade him. The blood cocktail he'd had the previous evening felt distant, and he was now in need for fresh blood. His fangs were out, already charged with poison, pressing against his lower lip in yet another reminder of his thirst. 

There was no use in ignoring it, the thirst would just grow and Zayn couldn't risk losing control. However, it was terrible timing: he had already taken some blood from Liam not so song ago, and drinking from him again meant definitely exceeding. Liam's body needed around ten days to recover from every of his meals, and he couldn't risk him having a hypovolemic attack, the consequence of blood loss. But his thirst was growing, and making his insides contract in  _need_. 

The smart thing to do would be drink from someone else, but Zayn couldn't just leave Liam and go bite a stranger, not after their pact! It would feel like cheating, and his bond mark itched at the simple thought. 

With a sigh, he decided to make his mate aware of his thirst. "Liam, are you still awake?" 

"Not for long..." his boyfriend mumbled sleepily. "Why?"

"I, uh, I'm thirsty." Zayn mumbled, embarrassed. 

As expected, Liam groaned in annoyance. "Zayn, it's seven in the morning, and we had quite a busy night, and you drunk both the Bloody Mary and the fairy blood! How can you be thirsty again?" his voice had lost any drowsiness and had become a irritated hiss.

"I'm sorry, I don't know... Maybe it's a side effect of the fairy blood? It's just..." Zayn trailed off, and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down.

Liam sighed, but with some fondness. He turned his boyfriend around, so that they were facing each other. 

"It's all right, you didn't take much blood last night at the bar. You can probably drink some..." 

Zayn shook his head. "It's not safe, Li. You have traces of fairy blood still in you, I don't know how in control I'll be." 

Liam huffed. "Yeah, but it's sunrise, you can't just go and find someone! And good luck asking Niall, he'll probably sue you..."

Zayn growled in frustration. Liam was right, damn him. What was the best thing to do, then? If only Liam was stron-

"Let's share." he proposed, without even ending his train of thoughts. Perfect, it was perfect. He would drink some from Liam, while giving him vampire blood to enrich his. 

"What?" Liam let out an incredulous whisper-shout. "But if you give me some of your blood, won't you need more of mine? It's like a loop!" he protested, clearly put off at the idea of drinking vampire blood. 

"Pfft, no silly. It's not like your blood gets converted in mine... I need it to live and everything, you know?" Zayn explained, even if he knew Liam was just making excuses. So he decided to reassure his mate.

"Liam, I promise it won't be disgusting, you won't turn into a vampire or anything, and nothing weird will happen to you, at all. It's just to help your body reform the blood I'll withdraw..." 

He probably didn't sound very trustworthy, fangs out and eyes as black as ink, but Liam knew him, and nodded, although a bit pale.

"You're right. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives, and I need to learn how to handle these situations. Tell me what to do." Liam's voice was steady despite his fast heartbeat and nervousness. Zayn beamed at his display of love and trust. 

The vampire suddenly moved on top of Liam, straddling him, and moved his wrist to his mouth.

"I'm going to bite myself," he explained, "so you can drink some of my blood."

"You promise it's not going to be gross?" Liam asked, watching his fangs with a hint of worry. 

"Yeah, it's going to be...  _Intimate._  Like, you know vampires can sense their mates and sometimes their donors? You'll feel me too, for a little while." Zayn breathed out, a little dreamily. It was clear that this was a big step for him. 

Liam was still staring, but it was clear that the new information had made him interested. He moved the collar of his pajamas' shirt out of the way (it was still unclear to him how he had managed to get into his pajamas between the effects of the drug and the blowjob) to expose his neck to Zayn. 

As an afterthought, the vampire removed his shirt as well (cleaning blood stains on  _silk_  was a bitch) and got rid of the bed covers. Then he returned on top of his mate.

"Ready?" he asked, grinning wildly, fangs out. 

"Not really." Liam answered, intimidated. 

Zayn just huffed, impatient, and bent down to kiss him, humming appreciatively when Liam's tongue licked all over his canines, spreading himself over his mate, hands on each side of his head. He was kissing Liam for the sole purpose of making him relax, since usually having his mouth in bite-able distance when he was thirsty didn't lead to good things. He was trying to control his need to bite those inviting lips, and make them bleed. Just when his claws threatened to rip the bedsheet, Liam pulled away. 

"All right, let's do it." he stated, gathering his courage. Zayn replied with a small sigh of relief, exposing how on edge he was. 

Without giving time to Liam to back out again, he sunk his fangs in the inside of his left wrist, immediately breaking the skin, and blood started to drip out. Zayn brought his wrist down to Liam's mouth, who made a grimace but started to lick the wound, and forced himself to swallow. The vampire shivered and muffled a curse, then dropped down to Liam's neck, giving a quick peck to the area he was going to bite.

Liam, mouth full of the metallic taste of Zayn's blood, braced for the bite. It came almost immediately, a sharp pain on the left side of his neck, while Zayn's free hand grabbed his shoulder possessively, and to make sure he stayed in place. Zayn's wound was already healing, and the blood was going to stop flowing in seconds. But Liam was quickly distracted by Zayn's poison entering his bloodstream.

His eyes rolled back in his skull and he pressed Zayn close to him, with his erection rapidly growing against his hip. Zayn groaned encouragingly, and moved away his left hand, now that it had completely healed. Liam's own hands were in motion, trying to get rid of his pajamas' bottom without moving Zayn away from him. 

"Just a sec, babe, then I'll take care of you..." the vampire growled against his neck, interrupting the feeding for a second to undress at enhanced speed. Then he re-attached to Liam's neck, who moaned loudly, and aligned himself to rut against Zayn's dick, creating amazing friction.

When Zayn pulled away, Liam was feeling decidedly light-headed, even more than usual. But there were more pressing tasks at hand; specifically, his hard cock twitching against Zayn's body. 

" _Fuck me..._ " he groaned, breathless. Zayn chuckled, licking over his bite and closing the wound.

"Oh trust me, for as much as I'd like to, we don't have time for that." he answered, and rolled off Liam, who whined at the loss of contact. 

Zayn smiled again, and in a flash got hold of the lube. "However..."

Liam shut him up with a frantic kiss, too worked up to care about the way, just needing  _something,_ any kind of friction. Zayn complied, and moaned lascivously as soon as he noticed that he could still taste himself. Suddenly, a lubed up hand was grabbing Liam's dick, and the kiss upgraded in filthiness.

Liam tugged at Zayn, wanting his mate on top of him again, and Zayn let him, somehow managing to keep stroking him as well as passing him the lube. He was always careful about that when he was more in charge. Liam figured it wasn't exactly necessary, for a simple handjob, but again, it was probably the poison talking. So he obliged and hastily squeezed some in his hand, and joined Zayn, hand curling around his shaft and eliciting a satisfying groan.

"Feels like we're fifteen again..." Zayn commented, eyes dark but with a playful glint, "Getting off in your room under that Iron Man poster, hoping that your sisters were still sleeping..." 

"I'll never forget discovering what a handjob at vampire speed feels like..." Liam replied, trailing off with a groan when Zayn obliged and started jacking him off incredibly fast. Liam's ability to form coherent sentences disappeared, and he moaned a string of curses, stopping the hand on Zayn's dick, overwhelmed by the sensation. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh, fuck,  _fuckfuck_  Zee..." he breathed out, and then once again found himself uncapable of speaking altogether when his boyfriend moved to straddle him completely, and took both of their cocks in his hand. 

"Mmh, I know you're close..." Zayn teased, thumbing the head of Liam's cock with a knowing smirk. "C'mon, make me dirty..." he exhaled, clearly not so far from release himself. 

Liam didn't need more encouragement. His orgasm was so close he could feel the pull in his lower belly. He sat up, suddenly needing to be  _closer_ to Zayn, and claimed him in a wild kiss, hands tangling in his messy dark hair. The new position pressed their cocks even closer, and for Zayn it was easy to grind down and drive Liam  _insane_. He tensed, biting hard on Zayn's bottom lip, and let the orgasm wash over him, moaning loudly. He spilled between their bodies, but mostly on Zayn's stomach, fulfilling the vampire's desire. 

But it wasn't over yet. With a harsh, raw groan, Liam latched himself at Zayn's lovely neck, jaw and collarbones, knowing that any bruise would quickly disappear from his boyfriend's body but nonetheless kissing, biting and sucking all over. He brought his hands to tease both of Zayn's nipples, and was soon rewarded with a squirming and panting Zayn.

"Fuck, you're so good, wanna keep doing this forever..." the vampire slurred, picking up the pace of his hand.

Liam chuckled, then scooped up some of his come from Zayn's torso, and fed it to him, letting him lick his fingers and suck them inside. Zayn's eyes rolled in the back of skull, and he came, arching his back sensually with a lewd whine that made Liam's stomach clench with new sparks of arousal. Zayn rode his orgasm rutting against Liam, stroking himself, with his boyfirend's lips still on his neck and one of his hands still on his nipples. Heaven, really. 

When the cloud of post-orgasm bliss faded, he smiled dreamily and kissed his mate one more time, wetly and lazily.

"That," Liam murmured on his lips, "was awesome."

Zayn agreed with a hum, not deeming necessary stopping the kiss. Liam, however, pulled away again to add: "I won't mind sharing again if you get so... Sexy." 

Zayn was going to reply something along the lines of "I'm always sexy, now shut up and kiss me.", when the alarm went off. 

"Fuck." was instead his comment.

 

**

 

"You're all drinking the tisane." Niall ordered, slamming the teapot on their breakfast table. He was clearly pissed off that they drunk the fairy blood.

"Great for hangovers," he stated, pouring Harry a drink, "sleep-deprivation," he went on, moving to Louis, "hypovolemia" he told Liam, who blushed and immediately darted a hand to check that his collar was up, "and will also cleanse you from any counter-effect of that blood." he concluded, putting a cup in front of Zayn.

The vampire seemed to have doubts, and asked: "But it won't cleanse from anything else, right?" he looked at Niall, uneasy. "Because earlier this morning me and Liam, uh,  _shared_  for the first time..."

_Shared_? Louis perked up, he was definitely missing some important piece of information. Shared what? 

Niall immediately grinned and patted Zayn's back. "Really? That's so cool, guys, congrats! And yeah, the tisane is fine."  

Even Harry had understood the situation and leant over the table to clasp Liam's hand. "Aw, that's so romantic, guys!" 

However, Liam seemed confused. "Uh, Zee, why is everyone congratulating like we got engaged?"

His mate blushed (well, as much as a vampire can) and hastily dragged Liam away to explain, not forgetting the cups of tisane.

Niall only found time to update Louis later, when they were settling in the lecture theatre for their daily dose of actual work. When a vampire donated blood to a human, it lengthened their life, and was therefore a rare and precious gift, usually exchanged between married and bonded couples. It only happened when the vampire was willing and the human had been his donor for a long period, to prevent the human body from rejecting it. Louis summarised in "more gross 'I-married-a-vampire' stuff". The lecture was extremely boring, and unfortunately also in a room with perfect acoustic, so there was no chance of talking to each other. Louis even took some notes, even if the presence of Harry seated in the row below made the task even  _harder_  (pun intended) than usual. Niall still managed to slide him a note that said: 

_Don't think you're all forgiven for the ~~bloody~~  fucking blood! We have a pending convo!_

Louis huffed. He was nearly twenty-one, he definitely didn't need a magical nanny or whatever. He was human, Niall wasn't supposed to babysit him, but to keep an eye on Harry, and maybe on Zayn! Yes, his herbal thing had done marvels for his lack of sleep, better than an Italian espresso, but that was about all the supernatural parenting he needed. But he knew Niall had good intentions. That drug could have been dangerous. Maybe. Well, nobody had gotten hurt, and that was the important part, right?

Unfortunately, the found out that they had two short essays to write in the afternoon, to hand the following morning. However for once, everyone got started immediately, since Mrs Tenner had given the ok for the class to visit a nice pub on Ocean Drive that night. Not that they wouldn't have sneaked out anyway, but it was nice to have permission. 

"Should we go work in the cafe, since the weather is so nice?" Eleanor suggested, only to receive a snort from Zayn, standing in the sun under a thick black umbrella. He and Liam retreated in one of their rooms, while Louis joined the girl, and Niall and Harry went to work and have lunch with Cher. 

"Any progress with your Walking Wet Dream, known to mortals as Harry?" Eleanor asked, after less than two essay paragraphs.

Louis sighed longingly. "Kinda... I have to say, your nickname is more appropriate than you'd think... Anyway, we, ehm, hooked up again?" he trailed off, embarrassed. 

As expected, Eleanor swatted him with her rolled notebook. " _Again_? You're  _unbelievable!_ That poor thing! You know he's got a crush!" 

"It's not even my fault..." Louis muttered, knowing very well that Eleanor couldn't understand. "He's like, very persuasive?" he tried. 

"Bullshit." Eleanor declared, voice hard. "You've got a one-track-mind! I don't care if he's a sex god, stop playing with him!" 

"Yes, fine, I know... It's just... Sometimes I feel like I return his feelings, but then I'm never able or make the final step and date him..." Louis concluded with a small sigh. 

"Well, then let him free to crush over someone else! I mean, you're perfectly able to keep messing with him because you like that the most desiderable guy in like, all England, is into you!" Eleanor ranted, still angry and disappointed by Louis' behaviour. Since she had no idea about Harry's supernatural nature, she didn't cut him any slack. 

"But El, you have to trust me, I'm trying to sort out my feelings in  _any possible way_!" Louis tried to defend himself. He meant it: he even went as far as taking obscure drugs in order to overpower Harry's effects!

"Then you're doing a piss poor job." She retorted, effectively destroying Louis' defence. "I mean, look at what you've been doing in the past months: being angry at Harry, worrying about Harry, hooking up with Harry, wondering about Harry, hooking up with Harry  _again..._  Now let's look at what you  _stopped_ doing:  _having sex_! Bloody hell, since that kid is after you we've never slept together, and I know you didn't fuck anyone else either." She paused to look at Louis. The boy was gaping, speechless. Eleanor gave him a smug grin. "I'm right, ain't I? That, to me, is enough evidence to say you're smitten about Mr Blowjob Lips." 

Louis was still overwhelmed: it was right. Ever since Harry had appeared in his life, he was the only guy he focused on. And well if it wasn't the  _bloody fucking_  description of his ideal guy. All right. He could deal with that. Could he?

"You're pale as a ghost! Come on, let's find Mike and I'll use my tan lines to convince him to help with our essays, so we can go to the pub as soon as possible, you look like you need a line of shots."

Eleanor deserved an  _army_ of veelas at her feet.

 

**

 

Mike was a really altruistic and clever lad (and Eleanor's tanned cleavage worked its magic), and with his help Louis and Eleanor were at the designated pub much earlier than everyone else. Unfortunately, the bartender was a middle-aged lady that refused to serve them any alcohol. Yeah, fuck her. 

Louis made sure to sip his non-alcoholic cocktail with the necessary disdain. 

"Do you think they're going to put music at some point?" Eleanor asked, while eyeing her own drink with furrowed brows. 

Louis looked around, then tsk-ed skeptically. "Why do you think Mrs Tenner chose this place? It's boring and dull and we're not going to have any fun!" 

Eleanor groaned theatrically. "Can't we just text everyone to go to the club on the other side of the road and then pretend we all received wrong information? I mean, nobody's here yet!"

Louis opened his mouth to disapprove, but. Hey. That was a great idea! 

Two hours, way too many texts and a bartender that undressed Eleanor with his eyes later, the class was comfortably sprawled on poufs, drinking neon-bright cocktails and listening to the deep bass of the music. 

Liam joined Louis with a tray of tiny sandwiches just when Mike found the courage to ask Eleanor if he could offer her a drink.

"This place is really nice! I'm surprised Mrs Tenner let us come!" Liam was beaming, and had been that disgustingly happy the whole day. Louis blamed the vampire marriage or whatever. 

"Louis! Mind a few words alone?" called an imperious voice. The boys turned to see Niall, with Harry and Cher in tow. The pixie blended easily with the students, except for the skirt made entirely of flamingo feathers. 

Liam immediately fetched more poufs for everyone, and Zayn appeared from nowhere with a jug of rum and coke and a huge portion of French fries for everyone. Louis snatched as many as he could before following Niall to a quieter section of the club. 

"Lou, I know this is a drag, and trust me I'd love to avoid it, but I gotta ask. Why on Earth would you agree to drinking  _fairy blood_? You hate supernatural!" The blonde was exasperated. Abuse of most types of magic blood was incredibly dangerous, due to major differences in physiology. 

Louis looked down. He wasn't sure about how Niall was going to react at his motivation. "Harry told me it would cancel his powers and his effect on me, and I wanted to know if I actually like him or not..." he trailed off at Niall's shocked and incredulous expression. 

" _Whaaat_? You gotta be kidding me!" Niall smacked a hand on his forehead. "You know what? In order to prevent you from killing yourself while trying to avoid facing the truth, I will end this right now."

Niall followed the statement starting to unbutton his shirt, which worried Louis for a second. But the blonde noticed his confusion, and explained: "You asked why I'm immune to Zayn's and Harry's powers, and now you're getting your answer." 

He pulled out a gold necklace that ended with a big medallion, golden as well, with a crest engraved on it. 

"Well Niall that's a hideous necklace, but what what has it got to do with me?" Louis commented, eyeing the object suspiciously. 

Niall huffed. "This is an important heirloom. It's enchanted, and it becomes invisible when worn, unless you want others to see it," 

"Which is never, considering that it's a gold medallion with a -  _is that a crown made of clovers?_ \- ridiculous crest on it." Louis interrupted, earning another exasperated sigh from Niall. 

" _But_ ," the blonde went on, glaring daggers at Louis to shut him up, "its main function is protecting from every type of magic whoever wears it." Niall paused, waiting for Louis to realise what he'd just said. 

It happened faster than the blonde had expected: Louis's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, and he bolted towards the medallion faster than a lioness with its prey. 

" _OhGodgimmethat_!" 

He snatched the medallion and wore it immediately. "Any side effects this time?"

"Nope." Niall popped the p, grinning. "Now let's find Haz!"

Louis was led back to their table by an enthusiastic Irishman. Niall was positive that this time, Louis was not going to be able to back away from his feelings for Harry. 

The veela wasn't sitting at their table anymore, and Liam and Zayn were too preoccupied staring lovingly in each other's eyes to give information. Luckily Cher paused her Taj Mahal made of toothpicks and told them Harry had been invited to dance by one of Eleanor's friends. 

"Nice hair, too much make-up, and she's a Taurus. On that note, Mars in in Taurus at the moment, which-"

Niall and Louis thanked her quickly, and she turned to Liam to continue her astrology ramble. 

"The girl must be Paige." Louis reasoned. "She's very confident, maybe that helped her stay in control around Harry..." 

Niall nodded, a bit disappointed that Louis didn't seem jealous. Of course, Harry only liked boys, but that girl was getting his attentions, usually reserved for Louis. 

It wasn't hard spotting Harry and Paige on the dance floor. All they needed to do was follow the lustful stares. Harry had a polite smile on, but seemed to be enjoying himself. The girl, wrapped around him but still managing to remain appropriate, was more in control than anyone else Louis had seen so close to the veela.  

"Is she human?" he asked, turning to Niall who- was  _fanning_ himself with a napkin. "Ni, are you all right?"

He received a strangled groan in response. "Didn't know Harry was...  _Like that_! My heterosexuality is having a rough time!" 

Louis couldn't contain a loud cackle at that. But if Niall was already feeling Harry's aura, it was time for him to test the disgusting necklace. He definitely needed to come closer, since he was much more used to Harry's pheromones than Niall. 

"All right, I'll go talk to him, you can wait here if you prefer..." 

He didn't really listen to his answer, and instead started to make his way towards the other side of the club. So far, so good. Harry looked like a normal bloke to him. Good-looking, of course, but he didn't feel compelled to rip his clothes off. Before he could get to the veela, Eleanor stopped him and pushed a fizzing drink in his hands. She wanted his advice about Mike: the guy clearly had a crush on her, and was smart and nice, but all in all not very attractive. However, Eleanor felt like she should give him a chance, but wanted Louis' opinion before making a decision. 

He was happy to know Eleanor was considering to date a guy, but told her to make sure that he didn't only like her for her looks, and soon he was caught in the discussion. However Louis didn't forget to keep an eye on Harry, still happily dancing with Paige, who until then had been respectful, leaving the veela free to enjoy himself. 

Then, Paige  _leant in and kissed Harry_.

The veela was clearly so shocked he didn't have time to push her away, which gave her enough time to wrap her hands around his neck and pull him close.

"Oh no  _she didn't."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo, cliffhanger! It's been a while since I did that! And is Louis finally get his shit together?  
> PS Don't you just love El? She just gives the best advice :D  
> On a side note, I have a question: does the explanation of supernatural stuff seem all over the place or contradictory? Because my intent was giving bits and pieces every time, and leaving some surprises up my sleeve, but if you feel like I should try and explain more or be more consistent feel free to state your opinion!  
> Next chapter should be up in two weeks, I can't be quicker because I'll have a friend over for a week and two workshops! Sorry guys, you'll have to wait to know what happens!  
> -Marty xxx


	13. Pretty, Beautiful Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! This chapter was quite hard to write, especially Louis' speech. I hope it turned out fine!  
> I did get myself a lovely beta, miss [medusianAllure](http://archiveofourown.org/users/medusianAllure/profile) which means this chapter should be cleaner and smoother to read!  
> Enjoy!

**XIII: Pretty, Beautiful Necklace**

 

" _Oh no she didn't_."

Louis was suddenly flooded with jealousy and possessiveness, those strong emotions suddenly taking control. He didn't give an explanation to Eleanor, he was too busy pushing through the crowd, the need to get to Harry overwhelming him. 

The veela had taken a step back, but was still smiling, and the girl, Paige, had her hands on his shoulders, in an attempt to embrace him again. Why on bloody Earth weren't Harry's powers working? 

He pushed away one last guy and got to Harry. Without a single glance to Paige, he grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him away.

"What the- Louis?!" the veela protested, shocked. "What's gotten into you?" he blinked a few times, the way he did when his powers were on and he wanted his eyes to go back to normal. 

Harry had a point. Why was he so upset about what had happened? He already knew Harry liked him, and most certainly not a girl. And he wasn't even under the effect of Harry's powers, not with Niall's ridiculous medallion! He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He and Harry had ended up on the side of the dance floor, near the corridor that led to the toilets. Instead of answering Harry's question, he asked: "Why wasn't Paige affected by your powers?"

Harry rolled his eyes, having noticed Louis' attempt to change the subject. "She's got like, a sixteenth of veela blood. I noticed it when she kissed me." 

There was still something bothering Louis, the remains of his jealousy felt like static energy under his skin, annoying little shocks that told him something was out of place. But Harry looked pretty much the same as usual: wild curls, cheeks flushed, vibrant eyes, lips that made him weak on his knees...

_Harry looked the same to him_. The realisation hit him like a ton of bricks: even with Niall's stupid necklace, he felt something for Harry. He found the guy incredibly attractive, and was jealous of him, and for fuck's sake, when exactly did he fall for a veela?!

"Fuck." he murmured, still in shock. Harry was looking at him like he had grown a second head. "I was..." the confession was stuck in his throat, his pride keeping it there. Louis had to close his eyes to say it: "Jealous." 

When Harry's expression remained unchanged, Louis made a frustrated gesture with his hands, and suddenly words came easily: "I was jealous, all right? Both of the fact that the girl could overcome your powers and that she was kissing you! I've spent so much time trying to figure out what I feel for you, basically you're everything I can think about!"

Harry's eyes widened as it dawned on him, and he bit down his bottom lip to contain a huge grin. 

"I thought you were becoming more resistant to my powers now..." he however added, even if his smug smile was still in place. 

Stupid veelas and their stupid powers and stupid Harry and his stupid dimples that Louis wanted to lick. Even with the medallion. But first he needed to explain that he was wearing the medallion. And probably apologise for being scared of a relationship with Harry.

"I wasn't jealous because your powers induced me, but because I don't want you to kiss anyone who's not me." he finally admitted, holding Harry's incredulous look and staring in his green eyes. "And I can prove it." 

The veela was still speechless, so Louis just pulled out the medallion. He hoped that it was now visible. Considering Harry's confused expression, it was. 

"Is- is that Niall's medallion?" Harry stuttered, taking a step closer.

"Yes, and even with this on I find you ridiculously attractive, and I get jealous, and I'm sorry for not realising it sooner, but I want to be with you. I don't know how this happened, Harry Styles, but you made me fall for a veela."

Harry's smile was blinding. As soon as the last words were out of Louis' mouth, he was in action: he closed the distance between them and enveloped Louis in a crushing hug, lifting him from the ground and spinning him. Louis bore it with a surprised squeal, and buried his face against Harry's neck. There was still a part of him terrified, reminding him of all the things that could go wrong, and of course that he wasn't ready for a relationship. But now that he had his confirmation, he wasn't going to give up. Louis smiled against Harry's neck. They'll work things out. 

"I like you so much!" Harry exclaimed, putting Louis down but still holding his waist. "At first, I just thought you were beautiful and magnetic, and I just wanted to sleep with you, but then I realised how wonderful you are..."

Louis felt himself blushing. He usually never got compliments like that unless it was to be convinced to go home with someone. 

"So I can kiss you now, right?" Harry asked, pulling Louis against him. The answer was a playful smirk, then Louis' hands tangled in his curls and forced Harry's head down, to meet Louis' awaiting lips.

Harry went with the pull, hands still on Louis' hips, keeping him close. Their kiss was unlike any they'd ever shared: it was slow, passionate and fun, with Harry who could hardly stop smiling, and only closed his eyes at the last second, wanting to savour the moment. Louis was all sensual curves contrasting with his strong grip, and was dictating the pace of the kiss without controlling it.

Eventually, they had to come up for air, and Harry was still beaming, looking at Louis and biting his lower lip incredulous. Louis returned the smile, reassuring. "You're quite something, you know?" he smiled, looking at Harry. Louis felt the need to finally tell him everything, confess his feelings, even if it was unexplored territory for him.

"You quite literally assaulted me to get my attention, but you're lovely, and kind, and even if your powers are fucking scary and could let you control whoever you want, you're trying to avoid it." Louis' voice grew a little bit harsher at the mention of Harry's powers, that still scared him. "You grew up in a weird community that tried to repress you, but instead you ran away and found a way to be yourself, which... Is a great person, Harry. And I... It's useless trying to deny it, I like you, powers be damned, and I think we could give it a try. If you still want me, of course. I haven't been exactly nice to you, or fair, and despite, you know, the kiss..." Louis trailed off, mentally kicking himself because there was more than one kiss to talk about, many occasions in which he hadn't been fair to Harry. 

The veela however was still smiling, eyes shining and powers activating. They couldn't affect Louis now, and the boy took time observing them clearly for the first time: when Harry wasn't in control, his green eyes turned a iridescent mother-of-pearl that made them look alien, but nonetheless beautiful. 

"Lou, of course I still want you! How could I not? Look at you, you're strong, and yes, trying to figure you out hadn't always been nice, but I also hurt you with my powers, which I'm so, so sorry about... And speaking of that, there's one thing you need to know." Harry's expression had turned serious, and he let go of Louis, only holding one of his hands. 

"Please tell me it's not a third version of your powers." Louis said, only half-joking. 

"No, thankfully! It's that Niall had to tell my mother about the fairy blood, and I'll have to go back to the community for the whole Christmas break. I want to spend that time getting more practice, so when I come back, we can... Um, we could go on a better date?" Harry, explained, voice turning the last part into a question. 

"Tell you what, Curly." Louis answered, taking a step closer to be touching Harry, "Sounds like a plan."

Harry regained his smile (there was a lot of smiling happening) and giddily hugged Louis again, burying his face in the crook of Louis' neck and nuzzling him. "It sucks that now that I can be with you, I won't be able to see you." he murmured against Louis' skin, provoking a small shiver. 

"Yeah, but I won't change my mind. Not this time." Louis promised, pulling him away to look him in the eyes. Harry nodded, and planted a kiss on Louis' lips, mostly because he could now. 

"What about a dance? Tonight is the last free night we have, besides..." Louis' look turned mischievous, "I wouldn't mind showing everyone  _who_  you should be dancing with." 

Harry's eyes sparkled a little under Louis' possessiveness, that he found incredibly sexy. Also, he couldn't ignore the pull of his veela instincts, pushing him to make everyone envy and want him. "Let's give 'em a show." he agreed, nodding enthusiastically. 

Louis' smile turned predatory, and he hid the medallion again, pulling Harry to the dancefloor again. Part of him wanted to stay back and ravish the veela some more, now that he was immune to his powers, but he knew that wouldn't be a wise plan. However, they could still have some fun. After he told Harry everything, he felt lighter, and even if the idea of having to face those powers soon still scared him, he knew he made the right decision. He went around telling everyone that he wanted someone able to challenge him, that would steal all of his interest, and Harry did just that, in many, mostly unorthodox, ways. 

The club was playing a heavy remix of some pop hit, perfect to induce sweaty grinding. Louis grinned: he absolutely  _adored_  dancing in the most dirty way possible and stealing all the attention. He stopped to steal a shot from one of his older course mates and downed it. He then lead Harry to the middle of the dancefloor, where the veela turned him around so that Louis' back was pressed against his chest. Pleased with the arrangement, Louis rolled his hips to gauge the reaction, and was rewarded by Harry's hands gripping his hips tightly, sneaking under his shirt. 

He adapted to the rhythm, grinding against Harry and throwing his head back and exposing his neck. The veela immediately took advantage of that and leant to press open mouthed kisses along Louis' jaw. "Such a fucking tease, riling me up knowing you're the one pulling the strings..." Harry murmured, lips caressing the shell of his ear.  _"I love it_." he groaned, teeth biting playfully to release some of his frustration. Louis could feel Harry's arousal pressing against him, and couldn't deny that he loved making Harry the desperate one, flip the roles. He was, however, sober enough to remember the consequences of an incredibly denied veela, so he spun around, locking his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him hard, feeling Harry's hands settle on his bum, and conscious that they were giving quite the show. 

The kiss was almost vulgar, amped up because the idea of everyone watching made Louis want to exaggerate a bit, make the kiss as filthy as possible. He sucked on Harry's tongue, coaxing it out and licking it, and Harry laughed at the messy kiss. His hands groped Louis' arse cheeks with more intent, and a more vicious roll of his hips made the boy in his grasp moan lowly and threw him a dirty grin. 

"Well all right guys, maybe tone it down a couple of notches." Zayn's voice stopped them. The half-vampire was staring them down in equal parts amusement and sternness. Harry flashed his submission eyes instinctively, but then promptly apologised, and blinked a couple of times to make them return green.

"Yeah, I know I'm a bloody cockblock, but you're making the entire club horny, and if you don't stop people will suspect something's wrong."

_The entire club?_  Louis couldn't help but grin, satisfied. What wouldn't he give to be permanently immune to Harry's powers, just like Zayn and Niall! 

"And anyway, we'd like some explanations!" Zayn concluded, then sent them to "freshen up and regain some composure" to then join him, Liam and Niall at the table. 

Louis and Harry complied with just a relatively quick make out session where Harry pushed Louis on the bathroom counter and kissed him harshly, still keyed up after Louis' teasing. 

"All right, you menace, time to give back the medallion!" Niall ordered as soon as they got to the table. "But I'm glad it helped. Because it was the medallion, wasn't it?" 

"This is a pretty, no  _beautiful_  necklace, Niall!" Louis marvelled, but gave the medallion back. 

Slowly, he became aware of Harry's aura again. His usual fantasies filled his mind, but they were dampened by the fact that he could very well fulfil them in the possible future. 

"So, what happened?" pressed Liam. 

"Me and Harry are... Something." Louis started, unsure of what to define them. "He'll have to be at the bloody community for the hols, but when he comes back, we'll start dating."

Harry nodded, locking their hands. "I feel like we're not following the usual steps of human dating, but I'm not complaining!" 

Louis rolled his eyes. "We're doing a mix of human and veela dating, apparently."

"Veelas don't really date, they have as much sex as possible to get children really fast." Harry commented, with no trace of sarcasm.

"Looks to me that you're covering the first part." Zayn commented, arching an eyebrow in amusement. "Now, I wouldn't know about children, but you never know..."

"Just shut up, Twilight ripoff."

***

As all of the good things, the Miami fieldtrip came to an end. Louis' plane ride was much less boring, with Harry next to him giving a live commentary of Planet Of The Apes and sneaking a hand under the airplane cover and resting it on Louis' thigh. Thanks to the power of will (and incredibly diligent hostesses) no airplane quickie happened. Harry's pheromones had been less powerful than usual, and the veela had explained that is was because now he felt more calm around Louis, less worried about making him angry and making a good impression, and therefore could focus more on keeping his powers in check. Louis filed it as an important piece of information: if he was going to date a veela, any information about their powers was worth remembering. 

They landed on a Friday, which meant they had the entire weekend to rest and sleep off the jet lag. Liam had a football training on Sunday to make up for those he lost during the trip. After that, there was only a week of lectures before the Christmas break. Louis would return to Doncaster for most of it, while Liam and Zayn would only come for a couple of days around Christmas. 

They all had quite the workload to catch up with after the fieldtrip, and going out was out of the question. However, Liam had another training on the last Thursday before the break, and everyone decided to meet up there; Louis and Niall to play, Zayn to observe his boyfriend and Harry and Cher offered to bring pastries again, this time for everyone. 

Liam's team cheered at the return of Niall, looking forward the match. Liam split them and went to observe from the sidelines, where Zayn was standing, wearing only a velvet shirt and dark jeans, being mostly immune to the cold. 

"I got your Christmas gift." the vampire said with a smile. 

"Already? You're impossible, your gifts are always perfect and impossible to top." Liam groaned. 

"That's not true. Last year you got me a beautiful brass ring." Zayn replied, nudging his boyfriend. 

"Yes, and you got me a set of embarrassingly expensive silk ties!" 

"That proved extremely... Useful in various occasions." Zayn commented, eyes darkening. A blush crept on Liam's cheeks at the memory of some less... Traditional uses they had found for a couple of those ties. 

"Maybe I'll get you some chains to reciprocate." Liam teased, smirking when Zayn's eyes turned into black pools. 

"I'll reinforce the bed frame, then." Zayn commented, gaze still predatory. Liam turned crimson and returned his focus to the game. 

Things were going great, and the sharing only made them better. Zayn's blood didn't have any strong effect, not in such a small quantity, but Liam felt more aware of his mate, in things like knowing if he was tired or thirsty even when he wasn't close. The effect had lasted only a few days, and they were planning to share some more, but Zayn wanted to wait at least three weeks in between, to ensure Liam didn't receive too much vampire blood in one go. After all, he wanted to keep his humanity. The experience had made Liam more curious about exactly how much Zayn was able to sense him. The vampire had explained that it was an awareness of his state, and would detect distress or actual peril, and helped picking his scent or his voice in a crowd. He also added that it was extremely strong in mated couples, but it also happened if the donor was a friend or relative, but in that case the main bond weakened. Liam had excitedly explained the process to Louis, who deemed it a vampire GPS. 

While the football game was coming to an end, Harry and Cher appeared, this time before the crowd of parents, carrying two trays of cookies. The pixie was left in charge of offering them to the team (nobody really trusted Harry's powers among thirteen-year-old boys, or girls for that matter) and Niall stayed around to "help divide them equally", which meant to steal as many as possible. Louis and Harry instead joined the sidelines. 

"Hi Liam, hi Zayn! The team looks lovely, I can't wait to come to an actual game!" Harry greeted, all cookies and sunshine and rainbows (and completely unsubtle glances at Louis all sweaty that made the humans readjust their pants). 

Liam accepted a cookie, and Zayn smelt them, declared them delicious and politely declined. Louis claimed he needed a shower first and disappeared in the lockers. Harry didn't even pretend not to ogle his bum as he retired. 

"For the love of God, just follow him." Zayn groaned. "Even  _I_  am feeling the need to undress you." 

Harry just gave a sheepish grin and left the tray in Liam's hands, rushing to catch up with Louis. Harry caught him as he was taking off his shirt, still alone in the locker since all the kids were distracted by Cher's cookies. 

"Well, well..." Louis smirked, feeling the now familiar shiver of arousal. "What's that, my early birthday present?" he added, nodding at Harry's half-unbuttoned shirt. 

"I'll make sure to arrange a very  _special_  Skype call for your present..." Harry trailed off to lick his lips and close the space that still separated them. 

Like two magnets, they finally collided, in what was their first kiss after the fieldtrip. Louis tried to control the pace, fighting against the wave of Harry's powers that wanted him to rip open Harry's shirt and have his wicked way. He felt the cloud of pheromones like a constant pressure, and he had to pause the kiss sooner than what he'd wanted to come up for air, taking a step back.

"Someone's eager..." he commented, suspecting that Harry's mood had once again influenced his powers.

"Sorry, you just look really good all sweaty and shirtless..." Harry answered, not looking sorry at all. "And I won't see you for a month!" 

Louis sighed. Right, a month. Exactly when they'd decided to try things out, they were going to be separated. 

"Louis, since we're...  _Something_ ," Harry started, using the term Louis had chosen to define them, "can you promise not to have sex with anyone else? I'll do the same."

Louis gave the veela an incredulous look. After the scene he's caused in Miami because of his jealousy, he had taken that for granted. Not that he'd wanted to sleep with anyone else since he's met Harry, as Eleanor had pointed out. 

"Harry, of course! Now, I may not be the most chaste guy, but I'm not going to sleep with anyone else while I'm dating you, and of course, I expect you to do the same." 

Harry grinned happily. "Awesome. Though to be fair, I could kiss a girl or two since it makes you so...  _Rough_." 

Louis quickly grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close, swallowing the sudden wave of arousal. "Don't you even try." he nearly growled, then kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip and tugging it, making it red and swollen. Harry moaned appreciatively, becoming putty in his hands. 

"Mmh, you're spoiling me, how will I even go a month without this..." the veela murmured, fighting against his instincts to not unleash his powers completely to rile Louis up even more. He perfectly remembered what happened when they had completely taken over. Oh, the  _bruises_... But he needed to focus, the locker room was soon going to be full of teenagers, they didn't have time. 

"I'm holding you to the promise of that Skype call..." Louis murmured, hands roaming to find Harry's arse and giving it a thorough grope, eliciting another groan. 

Unfortunately, voices from outside could be heard soon, and they had to separate. 

"All right Styles, time for me to hit the showers and no, you're not allowed to come with me." Louis warned playfully, while Harry lingered against him, lips gently nipping at the skin of his neck. 

"Make sure to have a cold one,  _MVP..._ " Harry teased, managing to sneak a hand to cup Louis' cock through his pants, finding it mostly erect. 

"God, Haz..." Louis trailed off, giving the veela a couple more seconds to complete the hickey and have him fully hard, obvious in the football shorts. "You're insatiable..."

"I'm a veela." Harry simply answered. Louis vaguely registered Harry's veela needs, then finally managed to get him to stop and ran in the showers before any of the young boys in the team could catch them. 

***

"... and I didn't think of the strategy until-  _oh for God's sake_!" Liam cursed, hit by the wave of Harry's powers. The veela had come out of the lockers looking properly satisfied with himself (and with noticeably tented jeans, but thankfully the team was entering the lockers and didn't notice) and Liam and Cher got caught in his pheromones.  

Zayn was immediately at his boyfriend's side with a quick glare at the veela, but with no venom in it: if Louis and Liam had accepted Harry, then the half-vampire trusted their judgement. 

"Liam, are you all right?" he asked, and his mate answered with a laugh, dissipating his worry. "Yeah, it's just been a while since I've felt Harry's powers so strongly, and after our previous, ehm, discussion, I was more ' _vulnerable_ ', let's say."

Zayn's eyes flashed dark with amusement, and he pressed a quick kiss on Liam's lips, then left him to deal with the kids' parents that were approaching, ushering Harry away. 

"Oops." Harry commented, in too much of a good mood to feel guilty. 

"It's fine Haz, really." Niall said, and Cher nodded from above (the blonde was giving her a piggyback ride). "Now, I hope you're ready to see your family!" 

Niall was escorting Harry back to Cheshire and then leaving himself to rejoin his family in Ireland. 

"Ugh, not at all. My mother will probably try to make me impregnate someone." Harry answered gloomily. Responding to his mood, his powers ebbed down.

Zayn made a disgusted sound at the idea of Harry's bleak prognosis. "Well, cheer up! It's just a month: after that, you'll have the perspective of a date with Louis!" 

That earned him a dreamy smile from the veela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woho! So how was it? Resolution, man. Some of you were quite ready to jump me if I didn't make Louis get his shit together! But of course, things are faaaar from solved. And I know, I hinted some pretty cool Ziam scene, but you'll have to wait a little for that oops~  
> Comments? Ideas? Let me know!  
> Next chapter will be delayed by my parents visiting but will definitely be out before March! (Or if everything else fails and inspiration betrays me on the 1st)  
> See ya!  
> -Marty


	14. The Steps Of Human Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two and dating... Is it going to work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is ready! And it's fluffy as hell, I wasn't prepared...  
> Once again, this chapter looks nice and polished thanks to [medusianAllure](http://archiveofourown.org/users/medusianAllure/pseuds/medusianAllure) and I'd also like to thank my dear [Gi](http://laevitere.tumblr.com/aboutme) for the moral support, as well as all of you who left truly lovely comments!

**XIV: The Steps Of Human Dating**

  
The Tomlinson household had always been messy, with four loud girls and an even louder boy, and not much had changed even after Louis had moved to London. He would always come back to his old, messy house. This year, however, the house was in complete havoc. Boxes everywhere, and many rooms were completely clear of furniture already, with piles of objects laying on the floor, waiting to be sorted, to decide whether the family was taking them to London or not. Jay had already organised Christmas lunch with the Payne family at their house, so nothing had to be prepared for the holidays, however a decorated Christmas tree had made its way in the living room, along with more lights and random figurines. 

Louis was thrilled to be home again. After the madness of his semester, filled with supernatural creatures and weirdness, he felt like he needed a break in the cosiness of his home, however messy it might have been. Harry had texted him on the first day, but only to tell him that after entering the community, the signal would be blocked. He didn't know why, since he'd always been able to contact his family, but it was probably something related to Louis being a human. Apparently Niall could contact the community without problem, but it was another of his ambassador tricks. 

No texting Harry, then. And definitely no sexy Skype call for his birthday. Louis had actually been looking forward to that, and not only because it sounded hot as hell, but also because he would have been without any influence of Harry's powers. _Geez, Tomlinson_ , he scolded himself, _you tried fairy blood but not phone sex? Sort your priorities_.

His Christmas was lovely, with his and Zayn's family crammed in the Payne household, with far too many children, teenagers and young adults than it was probably safe, and an overload of presents. However, he Liam and Zayn had already exchanged gifts the night before, after his birthday dinner with all his Doncaster friends. Liam had got him a new football uniform that he totally needed since his current one was verging on threadbare, but the real treasure had come from Zayn. He had managed to get a book on veelas. It was called "How To Handle Your Instincts Around A Veela" and it was mostly targeted towards supernatural creatures that, unlike vampires, didn't have protections against veela powers, but some suggestions seemed promising. 

In the end, the holidays passed in a blink, as they mostly tend to do, and soon it was January and Louis was moving hoards of boxes in the new house, emptying his own with little help from Zayn or Liam. He was going to miss living close to his best friends and having a place on his own, but there was no need to keep spending money on another place when they had just bought a new one. The new house was on two floors, and Louis had most of the upper one entirely for himself, considering it consisted only in a bedroom, a bathroom and a small attic used as a storage room. Even if bringing boys home was definitely out of the picture now, Louis definitely enjoyed the benefits of an actual house, like a laundry machine, a Hoover and a _dishwasher_. God, how he had hated doing the dishes himself every day.

A couple of days before the lectures started again, he received a text from Harry, who complained about the veela community, his mother and "straight people". He also stated how eager he was to come back and see Louis, and asked if they could go on a date right on the first Monday of lectures. 

Louis debated it for a while, then decided that it was actually a good idea. He had read in the book that his tolerance to Harry's powers should have suffered only a slight decrease, and he was actually looking forward to a date. Excluding the ice-cream one in Miami, it had been _ages_ since his last proper date, wine and dine and all of that. He was a bit excited about being romanced, now that his feelings for Harry were clear and he didn't have to devote all of his attention to counteracting the veela's powers. 

***

"So, Anne has no idea you're dating Louis?" Niall asked, for the third time since Harry got back from the community. They were getting ready for the lecture, Harry debating how many undone buttons were acceptable and Niall stuffing notes in his messy bag. 

"No, Niall. And we're not even dating yet! Today is our official first date." Harry finished the sentence with a bright smile. 

"But Gemma knows about Louis..." Niall added, still disapproving of Harry's mother lack of interest about Harry's sexual orientation. 

"Yes, since she's capable of understanding that I like guys. Mum is still convinced that I'll find a girl to glamour and give her a dozen nephews and nieces." Harry answered with a grimace. Niall was ruining his good mood. 

"Sorry man, I know it's hard, I didn't mean to..." Niall started, apologetic. "It's fine." Harry interrupted him. "You know, I actually can't wait to have children. A whole bunch of them, proper veela style. I however would prefer not to hypnotise any unaware girl." 

"Man, c'mon, you know veelas' chosen partners are hardly ever just puppets under glamour any more, don't exaggerate..." a look at Harry's face told him that he should definitely drop the discussion. "All right, no more talking about your mother, I'm sorry. Topic change: you reunite with Louis today!"

Harry gave him a dimpled dreamy smile. " _Yes_. Wow, I can't wait! I feel like I've spent the entire holidays starving..." 

Niall chuckled. "More like thirsting... You probably kept your powers on and now you're having a light withdrawal. Let's hope Louis gives you a kiss..." 

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "And let's not forget that I practiced a lot in the community, now I should have a much better control on my powers. Louis will definitely appreciate that." 

***

Louis hugged Eleanor, that had been updated about his "relationship status" during the holidays, and who herself became taken after some dates with Mike. The fact that their friends with benefits pact was off the table wasn't even discussed: they didn't have romantic feelings for each other, and stopping had been natural. 

"Louis, I'm so proud! At last, you've left your obstinate denial!" 

"Yeah, yeah, you were right, whatever." Louis scoffed, but only received a smug grin in response. 

They were on their way for the first lecture of the day, one Harry didn't have. Eleanor asked more about his holidays and the family moving, and that she wanted to meet everyone as soon as possible; and Louis inquired about Mike and her New Year's Eve party, that he had uncharacteristically missed. 

The lecture was surprisingly light, and for once Louis took decent notes and sent only a couple of texts to Zayn. When it finished, he went to wait near the other lecture theatre, one of the first to arrive. 

"Hey, Louis! Long time no see!" a cheerful voice called him. 

He turned to see Jaymi, a guy one year behind that he used to meet at every party. They had even hooked up a couple of times, then Jaymi had started dating someone and they lost contact. Louis greeted him with a smile, surprised to find him on that side of the campus, since he studied Engineering. 

He looked very stylish and cosy, with a newfound confidence. Louis complimented him on his appearance, which made him blush. Interesting. Jaymi started a conversation about a new cafe he'd found, and it took Louis a total of three seconds to understand that Jaymi was flirting. Well, what better way to start the new semester than being complimented by attractive boys? Louis flashed him an appreciative grin and let him continue, even if it would eventually lead to nothing. 

***

Harry's smile turned _wicked_ when he arrived to the lecture theatre and noticed the situation. 

"Oh, he's flirting..." he commented, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. Louis hadn't even seen him yet, or sensed his powers, sign that his control had definitely gotten better. 

"Haz, don't do anything stupid, don't jump to conclusions..." Niall hastily said, taking hold of one of his arms to pre-emptively stop him.  

"No, don't worry, I know he's not interest in that guy." Harry brushed off, eyes still on the scene. "However, _someone_ needs a reminder to not mess with a veela's claim." he concluded, eyes suddenly switching on, mother of pearl streaks lighting them up but not taking over.

Louis sensed him immediately, more used to the feeling of both his pheromones. He turned, with a slightly alarmed expression. Harry just smiled innocently, trying to not direct his powers to him (directing them was still a hard task, no matter how much he'd practiced in the community) and turned to Jaymi. 

"Hi. I'm afraid Louis is taken." Harry said calmly, and the reaction was instant: Jaymi's pupils dilated and his expression became absent. "So I'd prefer if you stopped your weak attempts to flirt with him."

The boy nodded a little dreamily, then tried to say something, but Harry's attention was back to Louis, eyes back to normal. 

" _Seriously_? _That's_ how you greet me after a month?" 

And Harry couldn't help it. Louis looked so fit, hair longer and clean shaven jaw that begged to be bitten. He almost felt the control weakening, and he knew his want was evident on his face. He took a harsh breath as Louis Tomlinson's hotness reduced him helpless. 

He didn't even realise that he had come closer, but suddenly Louis was taking a step backwards to lean against the corridor wall, and Harry went with him, finding his hips, thumbs digging in his hipbones. Louis' hands grabbed his jaw almost forcefully, pulling him close to meet him in a bruising kiss, tongue pushing in and making him dizzy. Harry pressed against him, wanting to be even closer, bodies fitting together so perfectly it was unbelievable. 

Someone coughed, as to remind them that they were in public, but Harry just growled against Louis' mouth then turned to glare his shining eyes at the boy, whose eyes clouded and he immediately shut up. 

Louis chuckled at his display. "Someone's possessive today..." he commented while subtly trailing his hands down Harry's back to stop right before the curve of his bum. 

Harry relaxed in his grasp, lowering his hips to kiss Louis' neck. "You're out here, looking like this... What am I supposed to do?" he murmured, while leaving open mouthed kisses to any patch of skin available. Louis gasped, hands tightening around him. 

"I should leave a mark, so people know you're mine..." Harry added. 

Louis groaned harshly at that, and suddenly switched their positions, so that Harry was now the one pushed against the wall. Louis' knee pushed Harry's legs open, and the veela moaned lowly, struggling to keep his powers in check. Louis shuddered at the sudden pheromone onslaught. 

" _God_ , I'd fuck you right against this wall..." he breathed out before regaining a semblance of control, and took out his frustration on Harry's neck, biting him and leaving a mark behind his ear, on a sensitive spot. 

"Fuck Lou, do more and I'll..." Harry trailed off with a soft whine, hips grinding on Louis' thigh. 

A loud whistle interrupted the pair. 

"What on-?" Louis turned around, and saw Liam removing his fingers from his mouth. He groaned internally: fun was over. 

Harry slumped against the wall, taking a couple of deep breaths to let the frustration subside. And to readjust the situation in his pants. At least Louis didn't look any less dishevelled. 

"You guys are _indecent_! Lecture starts in five minutes, collect yourselves." Zayn ordered. 

Niall nodded, but only to earn a glare from the half-vampire: he had been present the whole time but hadn't done anything to stop them, too entertained.

***

Harry and Louis sat at the very back of the lecture theatre, where they could talk a little without disturbing anyone. Harry decided to postpone any talk about his month in the community for when they had more time, but he did say that he had time to practice and was now more in control of his powers. 

Louis agreed, even if Harry's slow whispers were distracting him from the actual meaning of the words. And he couldn't help but stare at the red mark that was blossoming on Harry's neck. _God_ , that was distracting. 

Somehow he managed to return his attention to what Harry was saying, about how his "lust" powers were more in check and didn't make everyone around him want to harass him, but instead submitted. 

"I have to say, I'm not feeling the change..." Louis commented. Since he had been under glamour, he could recognise the sensation: utter adoration for Harry, and both psychological and sexual submission. He wasn't feeling that, however. It was the usual desire to bend Harry over the desk, but more as a background feeling than before. 

"Yeah, well, you're an exception." Harry replied, blushing a little. "You make me feel... Stuff, and my power combination changes." 

He looked so embarrassed. Louis wanted to _wreck_ him. Ok, all right, time for a topic change! 

"So where are you taking me tonight?" 

Harry smiled. "This nice steakhouse Niall told me about, near Canary Wharf... I'd like to have a car to come and pick you up, but I'm afraid we'll have to meet at the tube station..."

Louis smiled. "Can't wait."

***

The restaurant was elegant, but not over the top. Harry had reserved a table in the corner, where less people would notice them or be affected by Harry's aura. Louis was impressed. This date thing could work.

Harry, on his part, was impeccable. Charming, polite, invested and lovely. Louis spent most of their dinner laughing with him or sharing tender looks. The veela looked at him in a way not much different that how people looked at him: adoringly. It felt incredibly good, and he couldn't help but stare back: Harry was the first person that had enraptured him so much. The way he could go from hot, possessive supernatural creature to flustered boy to prince charming was what, in the end, made Louis fell for him. 

Harry noticed the way Louis was looking at him, and smiled happily, biting his lower lip. 

"You know, I kind of like following the steps of human dating..." he said, referring to the conversation they'd had in the club in Miami. "Going out, trying hard to impress the other and win a kiss... It's cute." he concluded, blushing. 

"What a sap." Louis teased, but it was kind. "Even though I know what you mean. I hadn't been on a date in years, but this is very nice."

There was something, about going on a pleasant date, that reassured you about the other's feelings, much more than hooking up did, Louis reasoned. That didn't mean he had forgotten about bending Harry over the best surface available, but that it could probably wait. _Probably_ being the operative word. Well, that felt like reaching a decision. 

"Haz, I think we should actually follow these steps... Dating, and taking it slow..." Louis started, intently watching Harry's expression for signs of disapproval, or hurt. "I like you, and I definitely want to try this... Us, but I messed up badly in the past, and I do think that the best way to avoid that is not rushing into things, and letting me overcome your powers completely before, uh... _Doing_ stuff? You get what I mean."

Harry grimaced for a second, then nodded. "Yes, I get it, and even if I don't like it entirely, I agree. I like you a lot, and I wouldn't want to mess this up now that I finally have you. You'll have to guide me sometimes, because as you know, veelas aren't good in this _platonic_ thing..." Harry sighed, then added: "And abstinence is actually, physically bad for us if our pheromones are triggered, as sadly you've experienced."

"Yeah, that was scary, but I've also seen Zayn thirsty and trust me, you're nothing in comparison. However, I got a book about handling veelas for my birthday, that has a couple of useful chapters on that, and it's not exactly abstinence, more like denial."

"You have a _book_ about veelas? I don't know how I feel about that..." 

"Hey, you want a book about humans, there's the whole psychology section of the library. Anyway, since were on the topic, what happened with your mother? Was she angry about the fairy blood?" 

Harry couldn't answer immediately because the waiter arrived to ask if they wanted dessert. The veela proposed to share one, but Louis shut him up quickly and ordered his own cheesecake slice, leaving Harry to order a crème caramel. 

"So, what happened in the community?" Louis asked again. 

"It was... Quite awful." Harry admitted. "I know my mother is just biased because of veela traditions, and that she thinks she's doing what is best for me, but it's still a bad situation..." 

"She still doesn't approve you liking boys?" Louis asked, a grimace already forming on his face. Harry's situation always worried him, and what he'd read in the book didn't help. 

"She believes it's temporary, because many veelas experiment with each other, but we don't marry inside the community, it's almost always with humans. She believes that soon I'll... I'll become tired of boys and go find a girl and spawn some kids..." 

"Well, that's an... Interesting mental picture. But I've read that veelas don't necessarily marry, right? They can also have multiple partners..." Louis inquired, using his newly acquired knowledge. 

"Well, that happens if the father of the child is not really in love with the veela, and yeah, sometimes veelas just have many children with different men before finding their soulmate. I have no intention to find other partners though, as I told you." 

Louis, satisfied with the answer, decided to close the topic. After all, Harry didn't like talking about his mother or veela traditions and Louis didn't want to ruin the mood of their date. 

Their desserts arrived and they ate in relative silence, and Harry managed to have a spoonful of cheesecake fed to him, which was an action more sexually charged than Louis remembered. Or maybe the veela's aura was getting to him. In any case, Harry's lips were worthy of censorship. 

In the end, Harry insisted to pay the whole thing, but Louis made him promise that he wasn't allowed to pay next time. Harry agreed immediately, smiling widely at the mention of a "next time". 

Louis kissed him right outside of the restaurant. The date had been perfect, and he didn't want it to end, to go home and face his nosy sisters. Harry returned the kiss, plush lips parting to grant Louis access like he expected him to take control of the pace, enveloping Louis' curvy back, with one hand reaching inside his jacket to feel the body heat. 

Louis shivered at that, hissing in Harry's mouth and arching his back to get away from the cold hand, pressing closer to Harry's body. Louis bit his bottom lip in retaliation sucking on it and getting a delicious moan in response. 

"Come back at mine, Niall's out with Cher." Harry breathed out, while the hand he had on Louis' back trailed down, eliciting more shivers. 

"Haz, we shouldn't..." Louis started, even though his dick was _definitely_ on board with the idea. 

"We don't have to do anything, I'd just like to stay with you some more..." Harry murmured, in a rough tone that contradicted his words. 

God, the offer was very, _very_ tempting. And so far Harry's powers had stayed in perfect control. 

"Yes." he murmured, before he could over think it. 

***

Louis pushed Harry on the bed, quickly straddling his hips and settling his hands on Harry's naked torso, teasingly pinching both of his nipples. The veela let out a shaky breath, trying hard not to buck up his hips. Louis grinned at his pained expression. They had honestly tried to keep it platonic when they arrived at Harry and Niall's flat, but in a matter of minutes they were making out against the bedroom door and Harry's shirt was on the floor. Louis was feeling a bit desperate, having Harry ready and willing under him, and it was sending a couple of alarms off in his mind because veela pheromones were probably getting to him but it was really hard to concentrate when Harry was gripping his hair and pulling him down to kiss him like the world was ending. 

Harry somehow managed to pull Louis completely over him and lock his ankles around his hips, pressing their bodies together in the best possible way. Louis groaned loudly, feeling a little more of his rationality slip away. The desire to rip away the remaining clothes and get his mouth on Harry was overwhelming, and he sucked on "his" spot on the boy's  neck, Harry's little whiny moans just riling him up, making him grind down, feeling how Harry's cock had fattened in his jeans. 

Louis realised he had to make a decision: he either indulged himself and Harry or he stopped, like, right now. He didn't want to trigger Harry's powers, which meant not denying him sex. The mere idea of stopping had his mind scream in frustration, and his body agreed vehemently. Resisting Harry's pull was proving harder than he'd thought.  

The veela arched his hips one more time, moaning contently. "You're so fucking hot, I can feel you want me, Lou..." Harry murmured, already breathless. His hands scrambled for Louis' belt while he mouthed at the heated skin of his neck and jaw. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to do this, get you on top of me and let you-" Harry was interrupted by Louis' lips, taken in a delirious kiss that made his toes curl and his hands halt to just feel for a moment.

" _Jesus_ , Harry, you're driving me crazy, and I'd love to get you naked and _blow_ your mind," Harry immediately nodded, eyes falling to Louis' lips, stained red from all the kissing, "but we said we wouldn't," Louis continued, hating himself a little for even suggesting it, "and I'm telling you this now while I'm still strong enough to resist..." 

Harry pouted, still managing to look adorable and like the hottest thing you'll ever see. "Oh. I didn't realise you were driven by my powers..." he said, sounding disappointed. His mood shift made the air clearer, his powers dispersing. 

Louis got off him and laid next to him, buckling back his belt. "Harry, if you think I wouldn't want to blow you if I weren't under the effect of your powers, you're an idiot. It's just... We had a lovely date, and I want it to mean something. Usually I go out, find a boy, then I sleep with him and never see him again."

"I don't want that." Harry stated, "At least, not the last part. We could... We could just sleep." he offered, hopeful again. 

"Sure. But I'll be big spoon this time!" Louis declared, then leant over to give Harry a quick peck on the lips. "Thanks for understanding. You're a very pretty and unconventional veela." 

Harry blushed. "I am- Uh, you too." he slapped a hand on his face while Louis let out a loud laugh. "I meant! You're very pretty too. And your laugh is adorable."

"How dare you, my laugh is baritone and manly!" Louis sat up to smack him with the pillow, but Harry was quicker and grabbed his wrist, pulling him on top again. 

"Oops." Harry said, surprised by the outcome of his gesture. Louis just smiled. "Hi."

They kissed again, slowly, leisurely, enjoying the end of a perfect date, and hoping to share many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! Sorry, I like these two and dates, so be prepared for more! As you may see, this chapter looks a bit "conclusive" and it's because I consider it to be the end of "Part 1", which was getting together. Now, don't think there's no more surprises... I still have a few aces up my sleeve! Next chapter should be around the 10th!  
> Let me know if you're lost and would like a book on veelas just like Louis, and I'll try to be more clear about those things in the next chapters!  
> -Marty ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, any feedback is appreciated. Also, the subscribe button is your friend, and it will tell you when a new chapter is up! And also the kudos button won't bite you, I promise.  
> None of this is beta-tested, any mistake is mine.
> 
> You're very much welcome to come chat on my Tumblr:  itsoktobemarty  if you have suggestions, complaints or if you want to say hello~


End file.
